All I Ever Needed
by JesAFan
Summary: Continuation of All I Ever Wanted...Seth and Leah were informed they would imprint but there is a catch...If Seth imprints before Leah, than Leah's imprint will be lost to her forever! Will Leah be able to find her imprint before Seth does? How long until she does?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation of my first story "All I Ever Wanted". I hope this one will entertain you as much as the last one. Enjoy...**

 **Language...**

 **Disclaim...I don't own the characters, I just borrow them...**

Chapter 1...

Sam and Jared appeared out of the tree line. They had accompanied Jacob and Nessie out to the forest just in case Jacob was unable to control his wolf. It had been a while since he had phased and they were unsure how his wolf would react to having Nessie so close. Their main concern was to protect Nessie. Once they determined the couple would be fine, they let them be. Kim ran up to Jared and hugged him tightly while pulling him in for a kiss. Sam walked up to Emily and pulled her in for a long, loving kiss while rumbling deep within. It seemed that all the wolves with imprints had been waiting for this day. Anxious and worried for the past three years, the pack was finally able to relax and enjoy themselves. The past bonfires had not been the same without Jacob in attendance. His presence was sorely missed as every gathering in the past three years. At each gathering they had hoped he would join them but he never did. He ended up missing out on the birth of Sam's son, Samuel Jr., as well as Jared and Kim's wedding, and the wedding of his own sister, Rachel to Paul. So, this bonfire was special to the entire pack. The return of the rightful alpha.

A joyous howl ripped through the night air. Everyone looked towards the forest and cheers erupted throughout the crowd. This startled Seth as he was deep in thought, trying his best to keep his eyes to the ground. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He still couldn't believe this was real. It felt like a dream. His brothers descended up on him and he flinched. He had been so used to being the pack's punching bag but this time his brothers were patting his back and shaking his hand.

"Well done!" someone said.

"Good job!" another person spoke.

"Welcome back!" more than one person said.

He was finally able to join the inner circle once more. Sam stepped up to him and looked down upon him. Seth looked up and met his gaze. No fear in imprinting on Sam. Sam already had his imprint.

"Pup, I hope you have learned your lesson. The tribe's secrets are not to be taken lightly and they are to stay a secret." Seth nodded his head. "No more sharing with outsiders no matter if they are your friends. We keep it this way for a reason. Sharing secrets can have dire consequences as you are all too familiar with now." The pack begin to circle Seth. "You disappointed everyone and you lost our trust…but today we are here to welcome you back in. Today you have made us proud and have shown us we can put our trust in you again. Seth Clearwater, as standing alpha, I would like to formally welcome you back to the inner circle. Welcome back my brother!"

The entire pack shouted their calling howl, the one they use to call to a brother when they are not in wolf form. This particular call was to reach out to a brother and let them know they were in the area and had their back. Tears began to stream down Seth's face. A lump had formed in his throat. He faced his alpha and nodded. Sam put his hand on Seth's shoulder and then pulled him in for a hug. His other brothers all joined in. A welcoming group hug. Seth was home. He was no longer alone. His pack had his back once again. When they release him, Seth cleared his throat and howled back his call to his brothers letting them know he was in the area and he had their backs. A cheer erupted again. Then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted her. She walked straight up to him and gave his a great big hug.

"Good to have you back, lil' bro! I missed you!" stated Leah. He had not expected her to be at the bonfire because she was taking care of their mother. "I would not have missed this for anything. You're my lil' bro and I just had to come," she answered his quizzical look.

"You need to know that Leah has been fighting the pack to let you back in. She always had your back. She never backed down." Paul informed him as he mocked punched Leah's shoulder and winked at Seth. She punched Paul back while smiling widely.

"Yeah, after all this time she was probably the only one on your side," Embry chimed in. Sam nodded at Seth acknowledging the truth being told to him. Seth looked at his sister. She had tears threatening to stream down her face but she was stubborn enough to not let them fall.

"Seriously?" he whispered. She nodded as she smiled widely at him.

"I couldn't leave you hanging. Above all else, you and I are blood." She simply stated while hugging his shoulders. "Always." He hugged her tightly.

"Thank you sis," he whispered in her ear. He realized she had been distant from him this whole time because she had been fighting the pack. Since they would not budge she felt like a failure and just couldn't face him. She did not hate him as he thought. She had fought for him. He was now more determined than ever to make sure she would find her imprint, her soulmate.

"Let's run," he stated after he pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah!" the pack shouted as they all begin to head towards the woods. They had not ran as a joint pack in years and today was the day they had all looked forward to. Each stripping down as they entered the protective cover of the forest. One by one they phased into their wolf and took off running. The worry, the anger, the weight… all left behind as they raced through the forest. They raced the whole perimeter of their territory and then they raced back to the beach where their loved ones were waiting. By the time they reemerged from the forest, they were in good spirits. Leah was on Seth's back and he gave her a ride back to the beach. Each one of them were laughing and play wrestling.

Their imprints excited to see them in a great mood. Emily and Rachel sat by a worried Lily. She was confused. She witness the whole scene played out and knew there was something she was truly missing. Emily told her she would soon find out what is going on once Embry came back and to not worry because it is a good thing. Feeling the pull of the imprint, Lily knew to trust in Emily's words. Kim looked at her and nodded. She knew they had referred to themselves at 'imprints' but always wondered why. She had only known them for about month now but somehow, impossibly, she felt so close to them. When she heard the stories recounted by Billy Black, she was so engrossed in them. They had sent shivers down her spine. She was almost able to picture the powerful wolves as the stories were being told. And then when the elders referred to Jacob as the 'rightful alpha', she was beginning to wonder but shook it off as her imagination running wild. She did have a couple of drinks after all. But now after what she saw, she wondered and waited for her Embry to come back.

She watched as the boys and Leah emerged from the forest in good spirits. She sat and waited for Embry to approach her. She was nervous but excited at the same time. She had butterflies in her stomach but she always had them when Embry was near her. Embry approached her and took her hand. She stood up and met his gaze as he towered over her. He had a light in his eye that she had never seen before and the moonlight seem to make his eyes shine even brighter. He leaned in for a kiss and she melted in his arms.

"Trust me," was all he stated as he begin to pull her towards the forest. The butterflies went wild. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She was not sure what was going on but she had her suspicions. She followed Embry into the woods. He faced her and pulled her towards him, kissing her one more time before speaking. She could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage. "I want to show you something. Before I do, I need you to keep an open mind okay?" She nodded then he continued, "So tonight you heard the tribe secrets that was told by Billy Black. You heard him say we are direct decedents of…wolves." He swallowed, unsure how his Lily was going to take the news. She nodded at him with wide eyes and waited for him to continue. He stepped back and held his hand up, indicating for her to stay where she stood. "This will seem a little weird at first but trust me please. I am not going to hurt you but can you please stay calm? Please." He begged her.

She nodded again, waiting in anticipation. This can't be true, can it? This had to be a dream. She felt like she was glued to the very ground she stood on. She couldn't move and stop hearing what Embry was saying. Then she looked at him curiously as he began to strip down. What was he doing? Wow! I knew he was 'big' but just wow! Wait, what is going on? Are they playing a prank on me? What do they call themselves? The pack? A pack of what? Time stood still. Then she witness steam rolling off of Embry's shoulder as he began to concentrate. In a split second, Embry was no longer the one standing in front of her. She gasped and took a step back. Before her was a horse-size wolf. His fur was gray with black spots. He laid on his stomach and crawled towards her, whining softly. It took her a minute to put two and two together.

"Beautiful," she whispered. "Embry, is this you?" she asked even though she knew the answer because he had phased right before her eyes. He whimpered in response. She slowly reached out and touched his fur. So soft. He rumbled as she scratched behind his ear. "Wow," was all she could say. She had never seen a create more beautiful than the one standing in front of her. This was his wolf. This was her wolf. She smiled at him and stroked his fur. He nuzzled her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was so accepting of his wolf, that Embry felt his heart soar above this clouds. Her reaction to him was better than he could ever had imagined. She was enamored with his wolf. As he laid on the forest floor with his Lily hugging his wolf form, he surprised her by phasing back to his human form, right in her arms. She gasped lightly before she looked into his eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

He looked at her and she smiled at him. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Wow," was all she could state. He smiled at her as he sat up. She looked at him then she looked down. He was naked as the day he was born. She looked up at him again and said, "Wow!" before she begin to giggle. He smirked at her knowing she liked what she saw. They both laughed as he pulled on his shorts. He knew right then that she had accepted him for who he was and he no longer had to keep her in the dark. He was happy before but tonight was one of the best nights of his life. His alpha and best friend was back to good health, his pack brother rejoined the pack, and his Lily had accepted his wolf with open arms. He was truly a happy man tonight.

They made their way back to the waiting crowd. Everyone stood still in anticipation of how Lily took to Embry's wolf. He looked at the waiting crowd. He smiled widely and held up a 'thumb ups' walking towards them. The crowd erupted in another cheer. Tonight's bonfire was proving to be a night full of joyous celebration. Embry and Lily were welcomed back with hugs. Embry shook the hands of his brothers while Lily was embraced with open arms by the other imprints. His brothers knew all too well the routine between imprints and wolf. Do not touch the imprint until after they had mated with their partner and only after their brother gave permission. They were not as possessive as their alpha but they could still set off their brother. Embry had explained imprinting to Lily while in the forest and he also explained the possessiveness he would feel now that she had accepted his wolf. She had promised him that after seeing what he had to 'offer', he would not have to wait long to claim her. She was more than willing to be marked by him. She actually couldn't wait. She had seen Kim's, Rachel's and Emily's marks and had once questioned them about it. They just stated Embry would explain it when the time is right. Now she knew and now she was envious of her 'imprint' sisters.

Seth congratulated Embry with a handshake and he smiled at Lily. As soon as he let go of Embry, Brady and Collin pulled him away from the crowd. He stared at them and was about to questioned them when Brady stated, "Just looking out for you, man!" Seth smiled in understanding. All three went back to the food table to finish off what was left. They had monstrous appetites that sometimes could not be appeased especially when the wolves were in a good mood and tonight they were in a GREAT mood. Even Seth relaxed at the moment.

Days later, Jacob and Nessie woke up wrapped up in each other's arms with their legs tangled together. Jacob had not slept that night. He lay there last night holding Nessie as she slept. He was just staring at her as the sunlight highlighted her features, when she begin to stir. She had a glow about her. Being half-vampire, her skin shimmered in the sunlight. Her beautiful brown hair cascaded down her shoulders. Jacob smiled as he felt her begin to wake up.

"Good morning beautiful," he said as he kissed her cheek. She turned her head and smiled up at him.

"Good morning to you my Jake." His smile widen as she said this. He leaned in for a kiss. She was more than willing to accept it. "How long you been awake?"

"I haven't really slept," he confessed. The bond they held made it almost impossible for him to lie to his imprint.

"What? Why not?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't ready to admit he was scared this was all a dream and if he slept too much he would wake up to the nightmare that had been his life for the past three years. She frowned at him. "Baby, I am here. There is no need to be afraid. I am not leaving you. Okay?" It was as if she knew what he was feeling. In an instant he realized that she did. No words needed to be spoken when the bond of the imprint can speak for itself.

"Okay. Forgive me?" he pouted. She kissed his pouted lip and bit it lightly. He beamed a smile at her before kissing her passionately. He trailed kisses down to her neck and placed a kiss on her mating mark. This sent shivers down her spine and a familiar coil begin to form in her stomach. She was very sensitive to his touch on this particular point of her body and he knew it. She melted into his arms and her heartbeat picked up. He shifted their position and Nessie found herself under him with his weight slightly on her, his hands on either side of her head. She felt very protected in this position. He dominating nature made her feel very secure especially now that they had sealed their bond.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him towards her. He continued to kiss her neck, inhaling her scent. She now smelled like fresh cut roses, pears, and a hint of…him. He smiled against her skin. She moaned as his warm breath cascaded over her flesh. He proceeded to make love to her again, needing to feel her on him. They had heated love making sessions throughout the past few days but this morning he just needed to feel her, not take her. His lust for her finally begin to become sedated. His wolf finally content. He had not let her out of his sight for the past week. Each day they would have sex throughout the day only stopping to eat and sleep. When they had returned home, Billy took one look at the couple and wheeled himself out the door but not before high fiving Jacob on the way out. He said he would be back later…much later. He had yet to return.

Since then the couple had the house to themselves. Jacob took Nessie while they were cooking, while they sat to try to watch TV, and even as they showered she would find herself pinned to the tile wall of the shower while Jacob claimed her time and time again. It was like their lust for each other was insatiable. The only private time they had was when one of them had to relieve themselves, other than that they were a tangled, sweaty mess. They had done it on every surface of the house except Billy's room. Jacob smiled at the memory of the past week.

"What?" she wondered why he was smiling. He kissed the tip of her nose as he lowered himself to the bed, staying between her legs, with his arms crossed over her abdomen and his head resting on his hands.

"I was thinking about the past week," he confessed, smiling while tracing patterns on her shimmering skin. She giggled at his touch. Then he wondered out loud, "Did I hurt you?"

She thought about it and took inventory of her body. She looked down at him and smiled. He looked concerned. "I will admit I am sore but I can live with that. It was sooo worth it," she smirked at him with a lustful gleam in her eyes. He had devilish smile on his face after she said that.

"Come on," he said as he jumped off the bed and held his hand out for her. "Let's take a bath and maybe I'll let you get dressed today," he teased her. After been holed up in his house for days now, he was ready to get out. Rachel had text him a couple of days ago saying she needed to speak to him. He was finally sedated enough to leave the house. He was sure Nessie could use some fresh air, she was looking pale. He laughed at his own little joke. Nessie giggled as she took his hand. Although she loved her time alone with Jacob, she was looking forward to getting out.

He swooped her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. She squealed in delight. He sat her down on the edge of the huge tub while he filled it with water. He then picked her back up and got into the tub. He sat down and then sat Nessie down between his legs. She leaned back and rested against his chest. She hummed in joyous contentment. He grabbed a sponge and proceeded to wash her. She laid there while he bathed her. He stared at her face and she looked so peaceful. Even in the dark lit bathroom, Nessie glowed. He bathed her slowly and tenderly. When he was finished, she turned to kiss him before she got out to get dressed. He watched as she stood up. Her back glisten with water and beads of droplets traveled slowly down her smooth back, over her round bottom, then down her long legs. At the moment he was jealous of the water droplets. She looked over her shoulder and smiled slyly knowing he was watching her every move.

Finally managing to get dressed, Jacob had texted his sister saying they were on their way over to her house. Rachel had texted him back, asking him to meet them at Emily and Sam's. Curious as to what was going on, he said he would meet them in ten minutes. He suspected they had some good news because they were meeting at Sam's. But then again they may be having a pack meeting. He hadn't seen his pack since the bonfire and would like nothing more than to catch up with his pack now that he had claimed his mate and his wolf was calmed. Nessie was just as anxious to find out what was going on. Jacob informed her that if this is a pack meeting she would have more influence and say then she thinks. Now that she carried his mark, she was the female alpha of the pack regardless if she did not phase into a wolf. Jacob was a little over a week away from taking back his position as alpha.

As they entered the Uley's residence, the couple were greeted by a cheer. Jacob smiled at the waiting crowd. Nessie blushed because she knew everyone knew what they had been up too. Sam was the first to welcome Jacob back. He looked towards Nessie then to Jacob. Jacob nodded and Sam pulled Nessie in for a quick welcome hug. She knew then that Jacob had total control over his wolf and she would be able to mingle with the crowd instead of avoiding everyone's touch. After Sam, the whole pack came in for a greeting. One by one they hugged the couple, the men making lewd jokes towards the couple.

"Why you glowing Jacob?" someone said while patting his back hard.

"What's with the smell Jacob?" another one said.

"Finally got some!" still another member stated while punching his shoulder.

"Alright, alright!" Jacob smiled, "Enough," was all he stated to make the crowd to settle down. He didn't mind the kidding but he was sure Nessie was getting uncomfortable and her comfort was his top priority above anyone else's. Nessie was relieved Jacob put a stop to the comments. Caleb nervously approached the alpha and waited anxiously to be addressed by Jacob.

"Hey," Jacob nodded towards the pup and held out his hand. Caleb's face lit up and took Jacob's hand. He knew he was forgiven for his mistake.

"Good to have you back, Jake," he stated before he looked at him with a question in his eyes. Jacob nodded once more before Caleb turned to Nessie and smiled at her. "Sorry about what happen at the bonfire. I should have been more careful."

"Thank you. And don't worry about it. All is forgiven," she smiled warmly at him while she pulled him in for a quick, small hug. He flinched, his eyes traveled to his alpha. Jacob smiled at him letting him know it was okay now. He sighed in relief then pulled away and took a seat on the floor. Jacob found his sister waiting in Paul's embrace. He walked over to her with Nessie in tow.

"Hey Rach!" he hugged his sister and shook Paul's hand.

"Hey Jake!" she kissed his cheek and hugged Nessie, "Hey Nessie!"

"So what's up? What did you need to tell me that just couldn't wait a couple of days ago?" he teased her and Nessie blushed. Rachel looked at the beaming Paul and he nodded at her. She turned around to face her brother before she squealed.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!"

Jake stood there stunned for a few seconds and then he looked at her in happy disbelief. Smiling he wrapped his arms around his sister and picked her up off the ground, twirling her around before setting her back down.

"Are you serious?! For real?" he looked at her with big, bright smile on his face.

"Yeah man! You're gonna be an uncle!" Paul stated with the same big, bright smile that was on Jake's face. Jacob looked at Paul and pulled him in for a massive hug. His heart soaring at the news of his sister being pregnant. He had missed their wedding and to this day still regretted it.

"Congratulation man! That is great news!" he hugged Paul tighter and lifted him off the ground. Paul grunted as he was set back on his feet. Someone in the room cleared their throat. Jacob and Paul looked at them.

"I don't mean to cut into your great news but we have news of our own as well," Jared spoke up holding Kim in his arms. Jacob took one look at Jared and Kim.

"No fucking way!" he said with his eyes wide with disbelief! Jared smiling wide.

"Yup!" was all he said before Jacob and Paul pulled his in for a group hug. The crowd was looking at them confused. What just happened?

Jacob looked at the crowd before he yelled, "They're pregnant!"

Everyone looked at each other than at the two couples before erupting in cheers! Everyone, except Sam, went over to hug and congratulate the couples.

Sam stood there and looked at everyone as they settle down and said, "Well fuck!" while shaking his head, a smile plastered to his face. "Congratulations guys! This calls for a barbeque!" The crowd agreed, cheering. "Let us celebrate the coming of three new cubs!" Sam stated.

Everyone looked at him. He stared at the crowd before grinning at them.

"No SHIT!" Jacob yelled as he jumped up and went to hug him. He turned to the crowd again. They all had their mouths hanging wide open. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Sam and Emily were pregnant as well! All three girls were hugging each other, crying tears of joy. This would be the second for Emily but the first for Rachel and Kim.

The barbeque was in full swing. Everyone was in attendance and even Billy and the elders found their way to the celebration. Jacob smiled his father and went to talk to him. Billy was beaming. He was about to become a grandfather. As happy as he was, his thoughts still turned to his Sarah. How he wished she could be here to enjoy this milestone in their kids life. Rachel was having a baby, Jacob had his Nessie back and Jacob was also about to resume his role as alpha. Billy couldn't be prouder. Nessie found Jake sitting with his dad. She went over and hugged Billy before sitting down on Jacob's lap. He kissed her then continued talking with his father and watching over the crowd.

Out on the dance floor, Sam was hugging Emily tightly to him, Jared had Kim in his arms, Paul was nuzzling Rachel's neck, and Quil was dancing with Claire. Her birthday was coming up and they were engrossed in a conversation about her upcoming party. Quil wanted to get her something special and was questioning her left and right, trying figure out what she really wanted. Claire really just wanted Quil at her party. She couldn't care less what she got as long as her best friend was there to share it with her. She had grown so close to him and found she was the happiest when they were together, whether they were playing video games, watching movies, or he was just helping her with her homework. He knew she had a small crush on him but it was an innocent crush so he never put too much thought into it. He was just happy his imprint was happy. That was all he wanted for her right now.

Seth, Brady, and Collin were sitting at the edge of the crowd, each with a plate filled with a mountain of food. They were just shooting the shit and talking about everything that was happening. Brady turned his attention to Seth.

"Did you see he already marked her?" Brady asked Seth. Seth looked at him with horror in his eyes. He swallowed hard. He knew what that meant. Jacob had marked Nessie and the bond was sealed. Now Seth had to confess his transgressions to him. He was scared. He didn't know if he could do it. Sensing the fear in his friend, Brady squeezed Seth shoulder in encouragement. Seth looked at him and slightly smiled at him.

"You know you have to tell him whether you want to or not. I don't know why but the elders seem to think it's a good thing," Collin added. They all three looked towards the elders. Old Quil winked their way. They all smiled at him and turned away. "How does he know we are talking about them?" Collin said as he shivered.

"I'm not sure but it's sometimes creepy!" Brady added. Seth and Collin nodded in agreement.

"Hey, question…I thought once a wolf marked their mate, then the possessive nature would settle down." Collin asked.

"Well it supposed to, why?" Seth asked.

"Well when we were all hugging Nessie, I swear I heard Jacob growling, it was a low growl but still he was growling! What's up with that? I mean, after Embry marked Lily, he was fine with us hugging her," Collin stated.

"It's different for the alpha. He will always feel possessive of his mate. He has the ultimate dominate trait. He just has more control over his wolf. He is able to control his anger more and is less likely to lash out but his wolf will still growl his disapproval of anyone touching his mate," Seth explained. He had done the most research out of all of them.

"Oh! That explains that. How do you think he's gonna take what you have to tell him?" Collin was curious. Brady smacked him. He knew Seth was scared and figured now was not the time to talk about this.

"However he takes it, we'll be there for you man. Like I said, we got your six!" Brady stated. Seth smiled at him. He knew he had to talk to Jacob but he did not want to do this alone. He needed his brothers behind him, so he decided to ask Sam if he was able to tell Jacob about what he had done at the next pack meeting. This way everyone would be there and help prevent his untimely death. Seth swallowed hard at the thought. Brady elbowed him, "Hey, look. Sam and Emily are going inside the house. I think we should approach him now. You only have two weeks until Jacob becomes alpha and then you're screwed. Come on!" he stated as he got up. The other two boys followed his lead. As they entered the house after Sam and Emily, Seth began to feel sick. Brady took the lead.

"Hey Sam, can we talk to you?" he asked. Sam looked at the boys and nodded. "It's about Seth and him having to tell you-know-who about you-know-what." Brady was being vague on purpose because Jacob was sitting just outside the door. With sensitive wolf hearing, it was possible for him to pick up on the conversation. Sam understood and moved the boys towards the front door.

"Okay, you got my attention. What is this about boys?" Sam asked as he closed the front door behind him. Seth shifted where he stood and went pale green at the thought of the daunting task before him.

"Can he do this during one of the pack meeting while you are still in charge?" asked Collin. He knew Seth was in no condition to ask so he decided to help out his friend.

"Is this what you want, pup?" Sam was now addressing Seth. Seth was still unable to speak so he just nodded. Sam looked at him, analyzing him. He sighed before he continued, "I think you boys may have a good idea. If he does this after I step down, I may not be able to interfere with what he will do. I will set up a meeting in the next couple of days. Seth, look at me." Seth reluctantly looked at Sam. "I know this is hard but Brady and Collin are right. You will need the pack to help you through this. Call me tomorrow and we will work on a date, okay?" Seth nodded in agreement. He was still green. Sam noticed his condition. "Bray, you and Collin take Seth home. Stay with him. I will check on him tomorrow."

The boys nodded. As they were about to leave, the front door opened. Seth all but jumped. Emily was at the door with some food for the boys to take with them. She just somehow knew they were not staying and wanted them to at least have some food to take with them, especially dessert. They smiled in appreciation and said their good-byes to Emily and Sam before taking off towards Seth's house.

Meanwhile, Leah was out back with everyone else. She started to look for Seth. She was looking around, when a male voice spoke up, "If you're looking for your brother, he went inside with Brady and Collin after Sam and Emily." She never looked at whoever was talking to her. She just sneered at the mention of Sam and Emily. Her attention was now at the back door. She saw the couple come out of their house. She waited until they were a good distance from the door and then she proceeded to go into the house.

"Man, why do you even talk to her. She's a bitch!" stated Caleb.

"Yeah, but she's a FINE bitch!" Taylor said still looking towards Leah. "I wouldn't mind getting with that," he said as he bit his lip.

"You sir have a death wish!" Caleb chuckled.

"I'll take death if it looks like that!" Taylor wagged his eyebrows at Caleb. They just chuckled and went back to eating.

Emily noticed Leah going inside the house and guessed she would be looking for her brother. She went after Leah to let her know that Seth went home. She knew Leah disliked her and for good reason but she never gave up trying to befriend her. As she walked inside, Leah sneered at her and headed out the front door. Emily followed her.

"Seth went home!" she called after the bitter female.

Leah turned around and scoffed at Emily, "I don't need your fucking help," before she ran from the house. Emily was hurt. Leah and Emily used to be so close and now Leah cannot stand the sight of her. Emily felt a small tug on her hand. She looked down and smiled at the precious boy tugging her hand. "Mama, why you cry?" ask Sammy Jr. Emily picked him up and sat on the couch.

"Oh baby! Don't worry about that. Just a little sad but now that you are here, I am much happier," she cooed. Sammy hugged her neck and kissed her cheek. "Hey, you wanna know a secret?" she asked him. His eyes lit up and he nodded. "You are gonna be a big brother!"

"Really!" he said enthusiastically. His mama nodded her head, smiling widely. Then the little furrowed his brow, looked at his mama, then whispered, "Does daddy know?" This made her laugh.

Sam was leaning on the doorway looking at the interaction between his imprint and their son. He laughed out loud when he heard Sammy's question. Both mother and son, jumped at the sound of his laughter. He sat down and pulled his wife and son onto his lap.

"Yes, I do know slugger! Are you ready to be a big brother?" he asked his son. Sammy nodded and smiled widely.

"Mama, can you make sure to have a boy? I don't want a sister."

"Well son, if mama could chose, I know she would but we can't decide what we have. We can only cherish who enters our lives. Would you be too upset if you did have a sister instead of a brother?" Sammy thought on this for a while. He wasn't sure how he would feel.

"Well daddy, I want a brother but if I get a sister, I guess I can be a good big brother to her too," he said with a toothy grin.

"I know you will be a good big brother no matter if you get a little brother or sister!" his mama said. He hugged both of his parents before wiggling off their lap and running out the back door. Sam and Emily heard their little son summon the attention of the crowd before yelling as loud as he could, "Hey everybody! I'm gonna be a big brother!" The crowd cheered for Sammy as he ran around high-fiving everyone.

Both Sam and Emily laughed at their oldest son. Sam placed his hand on Emily's stomach before pulling her in for deep kiss.

 **Please review...Thank you!**

 **Much love...**


	2. Chapter 2

Language...

Disclaimed...because I don't own these characters. Sad but true.

Chapter 2…

The confession…

The day was upon him. In a matter of hours, he would have to recount what he had done that made them all suffer for three long years. He was convinced they could live life without ever having to reveal what he had done just like a child hiding a lie from their parent. Just like a murderer getting away with murder. Forever living with this secret and then when the time came, taking it with him to his grave. However, the council was dead set against letting this live on as a secret. He can see the reasoning. To lift the weight that was on everyone's shoulder. Sharing a linked pack mind, someone was bound to slip up and then the outcome would be worse than just facing it head on and letting it play out as they dealt with the consequences of his transgression. No, he was in no way shape or form looking forward to the pack meeting later on this day.

He was unable to sleep last night from the sheer agony of having this day come sooner than he had anticipated. His stomach was in knots and his mind was jumbled, trying to find the right words to explain but failing miserably. The task that laid before him was enormous. A monster, he did not think he could conquer. Sweat poured down his face and back and he was unable to sit still. In less than six hours, Seth was set to face Jacob. His wolf screaming to run but his heart reminding him that his place was in this pack. He paced back and forth, not even hearing the words being spoken to him. Lost in his thoughts, lost in his fright. He wanted to just go for a run but Jacob was on patrol and would be until the pack meeting. Seth felt as if his skin was crawling and any minute whatever was beneath the surface would come bursting through. It was the similar feeling he had before his first phase.

"SETH! DUDE! SETH!" Brady shouted at him, finally shaking him from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Dude you have been pacing for a good thirty minutes! You're making me nervous!"

"Sorry Bray. I can't help it. I need…I don't…I'm fucking nervous!"

"I get it. Okay? I'm nervous for you. But it has to be done. Sorry man," Brady stated. He really did wish it was the next day so that this part could be skipped over. The intensity of the moment was too much to bare. Looking at his pacing friend just added to his nerves.

It suddenly hit Seth what he needed to do. Before he could explain what he planned to do, he found himself running out the door with his friends in tow. It was the only thing he could think of that would make this much easier to deal with. He knew his pack brothers had his back but he needed one more person in his corner. The one person who had more power over this situation than any other and he needed all the help he could get. He steadied his breath as he knocked on the door he found himself in front of. His friends continued to ask him what he was doing. With them pestering him in the background, the door finally opened.

"Seth! Come in!" she said with a smile and warm hug. She moved aside to allow all three boys inside. A surprise visit from the one person she had been meaning to get reacquainted with… her best friend, Seth. "Hey! So happy to see you! How've you been?"

"Hey Ness. Fine…Um…I need to talk to you," he stood there nervously. She could feel his anxiety and wanted to help him relax. She had no idea what this could be about.

"Of course! Come in, sit down. Would like something to drink? Eat? Boys?" she offered Seth and then Brady and Collin. They shook their head, all except Collin of course. He always had his head in the frig. After settling down at the kitchen table, Nessie let Seth gather his thoughts. She was curious to see what had him so nervous. She was unsure what was going on. She just felt like this was very important, so she did not rush him. She sat there until he was ready to address her.

"Ness, uh, you are going to the pack meeting tonight right?" he started. She nodded in confirmation. "Okay," he sighed in relief. She would be there. He needed her there. "So I don't know if you heard but…but…um…well…I'm supposed to add…speak at the meeting."

"Oh. No, I didn't know that," she seemed utterly surprised. She knew the alpha and the beta did most of the talking unless there was something out of the ordinary like an announcement. Now she wanted to know why Seth would be address the pack?

"Yeah, well," he started hesitantly, "I was ordered by the council to speak."

"Wait. What?" This surprised her. Why would the council want Seth to address the pack? What was going on?

"Look, Ness…um…remember when I told you about…about the literature on the tribe?" he waited for her answer. She was in deep thought then it dawned on her. She slowly nodded. "Well Jake never knew and now I have to tell him what I did. That I was the one who gave you the loophole you needed to break away in the first place." He said this so fast, it would have been impossible to understand if she did not have her vampire hearing. Realization came to her. Her face shocked at the revelation of what Seth was about to do.

"No. Why?" she whispered. "Seth, why do they want Jake to know? Why can't they just let this be? Seth you can't! Please!" He shook his head and she knew he had no choice. They were all quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "Seth." He looked up at her. "I have a confession to make." He was confused. What did she mean?

"Huh?" was all he could muster.

"Well it's about us. Our friendship. Seth please don't hate me. I didn't mean any of it and if I could take it back, I probably still wouldn't because that would mean I would not have the privilege of getting to know you!" She was pleading with him now. He was still confused.

"I don't understand?" he stated.

"I did something. I was so messed up and…I didn't know how. I mean…" she huffed in defeat. "Seth before I started taking an interest in you something happened between Jake and I."

"What?" He needed to know.

"Please understand I was angry and confused and lost. I need you to promise me that you will listen to me, please?" she was practically begging him for his forgiveness but for what? He just nodded, unable to form words now. She was silent, gathering her thoughts before she continued. She sighed heavily.

"See, what Jake never told anyone was one night I snuck into the reservation. This was after I was banned from setting foot here. I had finish fighting with my parents because of the raging hormones having me act like a craze dim wit. I wanted to go out…with a boy…that was not Jake." She was refusing to make eye contact at this point. She fidgeted with her fingers. "They wouldn't let me. I told them it was unfair. He had asked me on a date. I wanted to go. My body was just screaming to go but my parents didn't trust me. They figured I would ravish the poor boy. In truth, I probably would have. My parents told me, for my safety and the safety of my intended 'date', they forbade me to go. I was furious. I saw it as them wanting to control me. I hated them for that. And then I had to deal with not only being a freak but also a freak with raging hormones. I mean, I could tell what it was doing to everyone." Seth shifted in his seat at the memory of his almost claiming his friend. "I know about Jacob fighting the pack off but I didn't care. My mind was too consumed with wanting to satisfy the urges I was feeling. Anyway, after the fight I came to find Jacob. I was determined he was going to take me whether I had to force him or not. I snuck into his room and I was successful enough to sneak in without waking him. I guess he had been tired from all the patrols. He was naked, like he always sleeps." She blushed and smiled at the thought. The boys grimaced at the thought.

"I was careful not to make any sudden movement. When he woke, I was on top of him…naked. He was shocked to see me to say the least. I was almost successful in…mating…with him." She was embarrassed at the memory. "He stopped me. He was angry and this made me feel rejected. Ugly. Alone. Hated." A tear slipped down her cheek. Seth felt bad for her. He never realized what had transpired between her and Jacob. It dawned on him that this was the reason that their relationship took a turn for the worse. This had been the straw that broke the camel's back, or wolf's. He had always wondered what had happened that made Nessie go from following Jacob around like a horny little puppy to suddenly wanting absolutely nothing to go with him. It was a flip of a switch. Now he understood. The boys waited for her to collect herself.

"I vowed to him I would never be his since he didn't want me like I wanted him. He tried to talk some sense into me. I was only fifteen or at least I looked fifteen. Jake was eighteen or he looked eighteen, when really I was only four human years and Jacob was already twenty," she explained specifically for Brady and Collin's sake. "He told me I wasn't ready. I didn't want to listen. My hormones did not want to listen. At this point, I was already told about the imprinting, that's why I was so sure Jake would not turn me away that night. And when he did…," she found it hard to continue. She wiped her tears and forged on, "anyways, I decided that night I was going to get even with him. Fuck him if he didn't want me. I wasn't sure how to do it but soon I figured it out." The lump in her throat got bigger, making it near impossible for her to speak. Seth waited, staring at Nessie. Waiting for the next words that would spill forward. She shook her head and closed her eyes. When she finally gathered her thoughts she went on.

"Seth, I used you," she whispered. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly. Did she just say what he thinks he heard?

"Excuse me?" He needed confirmation.

"I used you." She still refused to meet his gaze.

"What? How? Why? WHAT?!" He went from confused, to scared, to angry in a flash. "What the fuck, Ness! EXPLAIN!" She flinched at his tone of voice.

"Seth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"EXPLAIN!" He demanded with his control hanging on by a thread. His hands were clenched as was his jaws.

"I…I was going to befriend you because…because you were…are…his best friend. I figured if I could get close enough to you than…I was willing to …sleep with you to get back at him," she confessed. His eyes wide with the shocking truth revealed to him.

"Hold on! Wait! You wanted me to fuck you?! Is this what I'm hearing?" He was angry.

"Yes, but you made it impossible! You are too good of a soul! I couldn't bring myself to do it. I found myself liking your company because you took my mind off of things. You took my mind off of me and Jake and this whole imprinting shit!" She was nearly screaming, begging Seth to listen. "You became my friend, my best friend! And then you had that book with you. You didn't want to tell me but I …well…I …um…I used my vampire charm to convince you that it was okay to tell me the tribe secrets. I didn't know… I wasn't expecting the information that you shared with me. Especially about imprinting."

"YOU WHAT?!" Seth jumped out of his seat as the chair fell over. Unable to comprehend what Nessie just confessed to him. He was in total shock! How could she? First she only befriended him to get back at Jake than she had the audacity to used her charms against him to get what she wanted!

"DO YOU EVEN FUCKING KNOW WHAT YOU DID? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH? DO YOU EVEN FUCKING CARE HOW IT HURT ME? WHAT IT DID TO ME? HOW FUCKING SELFISH ARE YOU?! WHY Nessie! Why, please…please … tell me…w-w-why…," he could no longer contain the tears. He fell to his knees. All these years he went through so much pain, through so much loneliness, through so much punishment because of her. He was sobbing violently into his hands. Brady and Collin were frozen, unsure of what to do. Seth just couldn't believe it. He was a complete fucking idiot for trusting! For trusting HER! She kneeled down beside him and reached for him. He flinched at her touch but then gave into her hold. He cried on her shoulder as she rocked him.

"Seth, I am so sorry. I was selfish. I thought of no one but myself. You're right…I didn't think of the consequences. I too busy trying to find a way to get back at Jake for the rejection. And I used you. You trusted me and I abused that trust. I will never forgive myself for that. You are truly my best friend. I don't deserve your friendship. Seth, I'm sorry." She cried with him. Her heart broke because she broke his heart. Someone like Seth did not deserve to be used as she had used him. The pain she had caused him should not have been caused. He was the sweetest, gentlest soul to ever grace the face of this earth and she used him. She felt disgusted with herself. All she could do was pray that one day she would be able to make this up to him. He continued to cry.

"You know he almost got banished from the pack," Brady deadpanned. She looked up at him in shock.

"What?" She couldn't believe what she heard. There was no way. That can't be true.

"Yeah. If Jacob had died, Seth would be banished from the reservation and forbidden to ever phase again." Collin stated.

"Oh my god! Seth…" She held onto him tighter. For the first time, the realization of her wrong doings caught up to her. She almost had Seth banned from his home, from his family, from his life. She could have killed not only Jacob but Seth as well. He would have been a causality in her war against imprinting and Jacob. "Seth, I'm so sorry. I won't even ask for your forgiveness. I don't deserve it!" she cried.

Seth slowed down. He pulled away from her. Wiping his tears, he found the strength to get up off the floor. He looked at her as she stayed on the floor, crying into her hands. His heart was too big and he was too kind to leave her this way no matter how much he wanted to. He reached down and picked her up. He held her tightly against him and stroked her hair. He understood what she had been going through. He understood but he was still mad that she used him, that she used his trust and friendship. However, being the good guy that he is, Seth could not stay mad at her. He held her face between his hands and bent down to capture her gaze.

"Hey Ness. I'm sorry I yelled at you," he was apologizing to her. She shook her head. She did not deserve him or his friendship.

"No. I deserved to be yelled at," she countered.

"Hey, look at me, Ness." She met his red-rimmed eyes and his tear stained face making her cry even more. "Hey, look. I can't say I'm not mad but I can't say I don't understand why you did this either. I'll forgive you in time. I will."

"No. You shouldn't!"

"I should. And I will." She kept shaking her head as if to convince him to stay mad at her. "Hey Ness?"

"What?" she asked meekly.

"You can start making it up to me."

"How? Anything Seth. Name it and I'll do it, no questions asked!"

"Stand by me when I tell your boyfriend what happened that made you leave him that night."

She nodded. "You can count on me. WE will tell him together. Besides it's mainly my fault." She smiled at him. He pulled her in for another hug. With that understanding, the boys left the Black house less fearful of the task before them. Seth was ready to move forward from this day. Relationships needed to mended and this was a step in the right direction.

It surprised everyone that night at the meeting, how Jacob took the news. He was livid. That part the pack expected but what they didn't expect was that he was not angry at Seth, Jacob was angry at Nessie. He was angry how she used Seth and how she misused his trust. He was angry that she used her vampire charms on Seth. Jacob was always protective of Seth. Jacob saw Seth as his little brother. He made Seth tell him what the council deemed as his punishment. Jacob got in Nessie's face and yelled at her for putting Seth through all he went through. He punched the wall behind her, creating a very large hole, and for the first time in her life, she was scared of him. He expected so much more out of her.

Jacob apologized to Seth for what his imprint put him through. He promised Seth that Nessie would not forget this and she will be making this up to him. Seth tried to convince Jake that this was not necessary but he would not hear it. He was far beyond disappointed in Nessie's behavior. If she was to become the female alpha of the pack, she needed to exhibit better and more thoughtful behavior than she had in the past. What upset Jacob even more was the fact that she had not apologized to Seth until Seth came to her. She did not seek him out.

Jacob was very upset because when she walked out on him three years ago, Seth stayed by his side even when the council forbade him. The council should not have forbidden Seth to visit Jacob. For Seth's friendship and loyalty, Jacob would be forever grateful.

Jacob understood Nessie was still very young back then but he never thought she would stoop so low to get even with him. He told her to go straight home. He didn't even want to look at her at the moment. She left crying and without saying another word. She knew she disappointed Jacob. Imprint or not, this did not give her the right to act the way she did. Jacob told Sam he would run the night patrol because he wasn't sure what he would do if left alone with Nessie right now. He needed to blow off some steam. Sam completely understood.

And as for the pack treating Seth like a punching bag, Jacob let them know they will have their due punishment as well. Every single wolf that night, cringed when the alpha stood over them. He was ashamed at how his pack handled the whole situation. And he was sorry Seth had to endure all the pain he was put through.

Seth wanted to let this go but Jacob would not be a good alpha or not be doing his duties as an alpha if he did let this go. Jacob also informed Seth he would speaking to the council. With the new information of Nessie using her charms against Seth, they needed to right their wrongs as well. He was furious that the council acted without gathering all the information. This was not the council he wished to serve alongside if they continued like this. The alpha was back and he was determined to set things back to proper order.

Jacob hugged Seth and told him not to worry, he would take care of this situation as it should be taken care of. He told Seth he didn't need to forgive him because there is nothing to forgive him for. He was just a pawn in Nessie's little sick and twisted game. Seth cried as he realized his best friend, his brother, had not one ounce of hatred towards him.

"Don't worry little brother, I'll make sure they understand what they did was wrong. There was no need to punish you. You did nothing wrong, pup. And don't worry! I will not go ballistic on everyone for the way they handled this. That's not the kind of alpha I want to be." He beamed a smile at Seth. Seth smiled at Jacob and thanked him for the millionth time that night. After all this time, the one person who Seth thought would rip his dick off, stick it in his ass, and tell him to go fuck himself, was actually the one person who truly stood by his side. After the years of not being able to live without fear, Seth was finally able to breathe. He was finally able to move forward.

Now to tackle the imprinting situation…for some reason, he felt at ease about this. Just a feeling he had that he and his sister would not be waiting for long. Just a pull he felt.

"Where are we anyways? This place looks like a dump."

"Watch your mouth!" their father reprimanded.

"Sorry but it does."

The twins stood looking out towards the reservation. They hated the fact that their dad insisted on moving here. They were so used to the hustle and bustle of city life. Sixteen years in the city, traded for a life in the country. They were not convinced this was the right move. Move over, they were going to be seniors in high school. They wanted to graduate with their friends back home. They wanted to spent their last year of school at home, not here but they had no choice in the matter. Their father would be the new doctor in town. Why this town? Why now? Damn this sucks!

He knew the twins did not like this move. He hated that he moved them before their senior year. They would just have to adjust. Life wasn't fair and if anything he believed this experience would help his children grow. Sometimes we just couldn't get everything we wanted out of life. And sometimes we get everything we never knew we needed.

So here they were. A new life ahead of them. New possibilities for each of them. It was a tough decision to make but he was glad he did. He gambled with their lives and now he was just waiting for the pay off. The twins will just have to get use to their new life. In all reality, they just had to spend one year here than they were off to whatever college they chose. So their father didn't feel too bad about uprooting his kids.

They came up to the place that would be home for at least the next year. It was a two story house that stood out amongst the modest homes that surrounded the property. A beautiful landscape for the front lawn. Even the twins were in awe of the property. The doctor knew he did well when the twins had nothing to say as the house came into view. It was the least he could do for his children by providing them with the most lavish accommodations that he could find. Being well off had its advantages. The twins got out of the Denali and walked up to the house. Their father had provided each with a key so they were the first to get into the beautiful house they would call home for at least a year. As they entered, their eyes took in the view before them. A spacious floor plan that included an open area that was designed as the living and dining area. The kitchen was off to the side with an island facing the living area. The kitchen itself was huge. Their father knew how much his twins loved to cook and this kitchen was the final factor in his decision to purchase this house. Everything he did was for his twins. The bedrooms upstairs were also spacious. This particular house had two master bedrooms and two smaller bedrooms. Each master bedroom had its own bathroom and then there was another bathroom set off to the side to accommodate the two smaller rooms.

The twins had first pick of rooms. They, of course, chose one of the master bedrooms and the other would be their father's room. Their father knew he had picked the right house when he heard the twins squeal with delight and came racing downstairs to hug their father. They let him know that even though they still would have rather stayed in the city, this house made up for it at least in a tiny way. He knew they wanted to stay where they were in the city. Hell, he wasn't even sure why he accepted this new position. He wasn't looking for a new job or a new position. His life with set with his twins back in the city but when his colleague mentioned the need for a clinical doctor at the tiny reservation, something in his gut told him to jump at this opportunity. Something was just pulling him this direction. As soon as he set foot on the ground, he felt at ease. He felt he was home. It was something that he had not felt in a very long time.

His wife had passed away after a drunk driver slammed into her as she left the hospital after her shift. She was head ER nurse and was well on the fast track of becoming director of the entire ER department. It was her ambition to be able to run the ER department. His children had lost their mother as such a young age. They were only eight when she passed. He tried to be the best parent for his twins but the absence of their mother was felt by all of them. He had moved on and had a girlfriend at one point until his best friend stole his happiness away. He walked in on them one day when his shift ended early. That was three years ago. He had since dedicated his life to his twins, making sure to always be there for them and making sure they had everything they ever wanted in life.

He himself came from a tough background. He was bounced around from one foster home to another. Never really having a family to call his own. He endured abuse and loneliness that he swore his children would never feel. He also made sure he was able to support himself without ever having to depend on others. However, he was a kind doctor. Being one of the youngest to receive his medical degree and having a successful career, he was always thinking of others. He donated to many charities especially those that catered to homeless children or children in the foster care system. Never one to brag, the good doctor never listed his charities on his resume. Many times he would only make anonymous cash donations. It was just the way he preferred it, so coming to help a little reservation that could hardly afford a doctor such as him, was just one way he contributed to society. And so he found himself on this small reservation, feeling at home and hoping he could make a difference in the lives he would come in contact with here.

As the twins begin to unpack upstairs, there was a knock on the door. The doctor was curious as to who would be knocking on their door. They did not know anyone here. He went to open the door and was greeted by an older gentleman in a wheelchair, with a beautiful woman accompanying him, followed by four younger men. The man in the wheelchair smiled up at him. He seem friendly. He extended his hand and introduced himself as William Black. The woman with him was Sue Clearwater and the four younger men were introduced as Jacob, Sam, Paul, and Jared. The doctor let them all in and was about to make his introductions when Mr. Black stated he knew exactly who the good doctor was. Being a small reservation, nothing new got unnoticed by them. They were the welcoming committee. The doctor was happy to have been welcomed with such open arms. As they made their introductions, the doctor, always attune to others, noticed the higher than normal temperature of the four boys as he shook their hands. But what he also noticed was the fact that although their temperature were high, this did not seem to bother them. He would let this slide for now but made mental note of their faces in the event they happen to appear in his clinic.

The doctor advised them that he had the twins who were upstairs and call out to his children. As the twins made their way downstairs, they took notice of the four _huge_ boys in their living space. They noticed the russet color skin of the boys and the fact that they did not have a shirt on. Their muscles on display for the twins to gawk at. Their father huffed in annoyance and that was when the boys decided to make their exit, much to the dismay of the twins.

After a few minutes, Billy and Sue made their exit and left the family to finish unpacking and make themselves at home. Quite frankly, the doctor had been honored to have been welcomed by the pillars of the reservation society and was sure he would have no problem being accepted here.

Sue was happy with the doctor and glad they had such a revered doctor on their reservation. She mentioned to Billy, she could have used his help months ago when she was attacked. Billy was satisfied that the doctor was genuine and friendly, so he knew that they would not have any problems with him or his twins. The doctor and Billy got along really well because they share one thing in common…twins. This was a common ground that connected the gentlemen. Billy informed Jacob that there would be no problems with the doctor and was sure they would be able to trust him enough with their secrets. It would only be a matter of time before they would need his assistance. Now it was up to the council and Jacob to come up with a plan on how to introduce the doctor to their supernatural world.

 **Please review. I am working out the kinks on this particular story and have surprises up my sleeve. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am. I was sad to end the other story but this continuation is starting to pick up. I was not sure if I could make this one interesting but I have now found a way to make this story have an edge to it. By the way, I am a little tipsy writing the ending part of this story so if it makes no sense, you know why! Lol! Enjoy...please, please, please review even if its just one word. PLEASE...**

 **Much love...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so if this chapter seems all over the place, it is because I'm all over the place. I have been having trouble trying to find a way to continue this story but I think now I have a good foundation. Now I have an idea of where I am taking this story. So please enjoy.**

 **Note: I do not endorse suicide. I never believe it is the answer. Please seek help if you ever find yourself in that situation. Someone does care, you just may be in too much pain to see them. And if you see signs of suicide, please just reach out. You don't have to say anything, you just have to be there like Seth was for Leah. (Off my soapbox now).**

 **Language...**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. Sad but true. It's all belongs to SM!**

 **Chapter 3…**

Life on the reservation had become pretty sweet for me. Jacob kept his word and made sure everyone involved in my punishment got their due penance. I really wasn't expecting much. A simple 'I'm sorry' would have done but Jacob was not satisfied with that. He informed me a simple 'I'm sorry' would not have made up for the three years of torture I had to endure. I tried to argue that I was not tortured but knew better once I saw the look in Jacob's eyes.

Having the council apologize to me was such a big deal for me. Actually for everyone! Never had they apologized for their actions in the past. Jacob threatened to take his pack from the reservation if they did not apologize for their actions. It was Old Quil who backed Jacob up. That was the thing about that old man. He knew he was in the wrong and he stood up and faced it. That is what made him the respected man he is today. He was the first to apologize and I was honored and humbled by his gesture. The rest of the council members followed suit. I guess my humility showed them I was not gloating or even asking for the apology. On some levels, I was owed an apology.

The whole council apologized during a public meeting. I was so embarrassed but I was also brought to tears. After all these years of suffering unjustly, I was finally being told it was unfair what I was put through. In fact, all of the council members wanted to make this up to me by opening up their private libraries to me. In the history of the tribe, I would be the only non-council member that had access to not only the private library and history of the tribe but also the private personal libraries of the council members! I was beyond flabbergasted! I just couldn't wait to see what hidden treasure that was in each of their libraries. Maybe I can outline our tribe history the way it was meant to be. Not hidden in dark secrecy but open for public admiration. Of course, I knew I had to keep some of histories a secret. That was a given. But at least the next generations of wolves will have a well categorized history of our tribe and they would have less trouble understanding the nature of why we were created. I guess it's the nerd in me talking but I was excited.

I would have plenty of time to do the needed organization and research. Jacob made sure of this. All of my patrols were being covered by the other pack members until further notice. Shifts went from eight hours to six instead of four. Shifts only went down to six after begging on my part. I hated seeing my pack brothers so worn out. Jacob only did it for me but he also realized he couldn't have a worn out pack if any trouble arrived in the area. Jacob made sure the pack paid dearly for their role in my punishment. No one was allowed to retaliate against me for what was being done to them. They all made sure I understood they were not mad at me and retaliation was not on their agenda. Each member took their punishment with such grace. It was their way of apologizing to me.

I still phased but now I did it out of sheer pleasure. I asked Jacob to keep me on the patrol schedule but he insisted I needed a little break and besides I would be busy with research. Per my insistence, I would do patrol from time to time when I felt like it. I made sure to patrol at least once a week. I needed to let my wolf out. And after looking through all those books, some handwritten, some in Quileute language, I needed to clear my head. This whole project will take a while but it was needed and I was happy to take on the responsibility. My actions and my enthusiasm did not go unnoticed. The council realized I was just as dedicated to our tribe as they had been and maybe even more so. Therefore, as a final grand gesture, it was decided that the day my mother stepped down from her council seat, I was to take over no matter when this was to happen. I had more than proven my loyalty to not only my pack but to also my people.

Nessie. Well I felt sorry for her. Jacob was not very happy with her at all! He sent her away for two weeks. That was all the time apart he could actually stand before his wolf begin to constantly whine for his mate. After years apart, two weeks was actually a lifetime for them. And when she did return, she was forbidden to roam the reservation without an escort, namely Jacob. He hovered over her everywhere she went. I think she has learned her lesson because she has not once complained to Jacob that he was holding the leash on her a little too short. He did not give her a chance to even think about using her _charms_ on anyone. She had already apologized to the council for her oversight and she continues to apologize to me...whenever Jacob allows her near me. She promised Jacob she will never use her charms again unless she got his permission and only for the sole purpose of saving a life.

Jacob still loves her. He is beginning to forgive her but he is still disappointed in her actions. She is the female alpha of our pack and there is so much responsibility that comes with that role. Female alphas, just like their male counterparts, have authority over the pack and although she is our female alpha, we were forbidden to follow her command until further notice. This went against everything we knew but Jacob was not going to allow Nessie to command _his_ pack after her actions almost tore it apart.

I don't even want to know how Jake treats her at home. I know she does not like it one bit but she, like the pack, has taken whatever Jacob throws her way with such grace. She is beginning to show signs of becoming a powerful female alpha. Everyone notices there are some changes with Nessie that cannot be pin pointed but also cannot be ignored. We can't put our finger on it but there is definitely something going on with Ness. Jacob still can't believe how everyone reacted towards me. I keep telling him it was necessary to prove a point to everyone. He does not accept anyone's behavior towards me or the situation but he is starting to forgive. He has become one of the most powerful alphas in our tribe's history. Not only is he tough but he is fair. His judgment of situations far exceeds the expectations of the council. And so at this point, no one questions nor second guesses Jacob's decisions.

As for imprinting…thanks to my mom and best friends, Brady and Collin, the entire council and pack know about our situation. We still cannot figure out why it is important that Leah imprints before I do? The pack has made it their mission to help us as much as they can. It also made them realize why I never made eye contact anymore. Before this knowledge, they believed it had to do with the way everyone was treating me. I told them I was punishing myself by not letting myself imprint since Jacob and Nessie were not together. This bit of information had Jacob and Nessie apologizing to me again. They had not realized, I had been punishing myself for Nessie leaving Jake. And now that they were together, I was still unable to make eye contact in fear of imprinting before my sister.

Come to think of it, if I had not punished myself by not letting myself imprint, Leah would have lost the chance to imprint. She was so thankful to me but at the same time she had this sadness about her. At times, she looked lost. She was able to hide it from everyone but being her brother, I knew her well. She couldn't hide too many things from me. I once found her in her room swirling about organizing everything in a frenzy. I took one look at her and knew she was hurting. I walked in and grabbed her into a hug. She was resistant at first and kept trying to pull out of my grip but I would not let her. Finally, she gave up and the tears she was fighting to keep in, eventually made their escape. I held her for well over half an hour. When she finally stopped, I let her go, she gave me a small smile. I smiled back at her, kissed her cheek, and let her be. I knew she did not want to talk about it but she also didn't need to feel like she was alone. She had me. I was still her biggest supporter. I, of all people with the exception of my mom, knew the pain that Leah had gone through in the past. First it was losing Sam to our cousin of all people. Then she became the first female in history to phase into a wolf. Becoming a wolf would not have been so detrimental to her except she had to answer to Sam until Jacob took over. Also being a wolf made her body change. Through our linked pack mind, we found out Leah no longer had her female cycles and the possibility of having kids was all but lost to her. Then, to top off all the pain and hurt, we suddenly lost our father. Pain and heartache was becoming a theme with our family. It didn't seem like we would ever have joy and love on our side. When mom found love again I was happy for her but Leah felt betrayed. I was happy that at least one Clearwater was being loved.

Then, mom told us we _would_ imprint! Joy of all joys. Things looked up for about all of ten seconds until she told us about Leah needing to imprint before me. It felt like someone popped my balloon and I was left hold nothing but a string and a broken dream. It was still in my grasp but it was so far away. Determined not to be let down, I mentally held my head high and kept my spirits up. I couldn't look at the down side of this situation. I focused on the positive part. _The Clearwater's were going to imprint!_ How can I _not_ be excited about that?! Besides, I keep feeling this tug or pull. I asked my sister if she felt the same and after some time, she finally admitted she had been feeling the same. She tried to ignore it because of all the pregnancies around her. She told me she ignored it because even though she imprints, it does not solve the problem of bearing children. She was so sure her imprint would reject her because she would not be able to give them children. I knew she was right but I also knew that if the Clearwater name would be passed on, I would be the one to have children.

Now this is the part that has me up late at night. I was scared. I was scared shitless! I'm a guy. How am I supposed to get impregnated?! I mean, I understand how girls get pregnant and I understand I would have to have sex…with a guy…to get pregnant. But to be really truthful, the pregnancy was not the scariest part…it was the delivery! O-U-C-H! I saw a couple of TLC shows about pregnancy and deliveries and now I pray to whoever will listen to me, to please, PLEASE let me imprint on a girl! I will treat her as my queen. Never will she want or need. Our children will never want or need either! I will be the best damn lover, husband, father and anything else in between, but please let me imprint on a girl! I don't ever, ever, ever want to feel the pain of delivery! I probably wouldn't mind the pregnancy. I mean having a life grow inside of you. That's a true miracle. It's getting that 'life' out of your body that is the nightmare that keeps me up at night! Hell I don't even mind having a male imprint. I'm not against same sex relationships and he would probably treat me like a fucking king but I still didn't want to go through the delivery! Sorry future imprint, that is the only thing I really ask of you. Please have my children and save me from ever having to feel the pain of delivery. Please!

I shudder at the thought. But one thing for sure, I am not alone. Come to find out, Brady and Collin are also submissives! This why we were able to get along so well from the beginning! It is a common trait that our wolves share. This is why we are the smaller of the pack. Well, I am slightly bigger than Collin or Brady. I would say I am in between the dominants and the submissives as far as built goes. I haven't run across anything in the literature about my size situation, only the fact that submissives can bear cubs if a dominant male imprints on them. Again, whoever is in charge of imprinting, I beg you on my knees to let me imprint on a girl!

I did run into some literature on the pregnant submissive subject in Billy Black's library. Apparently, this has happened in the past…a pregnant submissive. Unfortunately, it was not well documented. It was just one line…my submissive is pregnant. That's all it said. No other records on how long they were pregnant? Did the mom/dad survive the delivery? Were the children born as cubs or human babies? What happened to the children? I wished they had the sense to document all of this but there was no other information. I wonder if Brady or Collin would be willing to carry cubs and document this? I know I'm being selfish but again I state…THE PAIN OF DELIVERY! Clearwater's have been through enough so it's only fair we, namely I, did not have to go through this part. I have to catch some type of break. I already have to wait until Leah imprints before I can find my other half. It was only fair to hope for a female imprint.

So these days, I keep myself busy researching and organizing our tribe's history. I have split the information in two halves. One is the public story and histories of our tribe. This would be available to outsiders and those in our tribe who wish to learn about our culture. Keep in mind that not everyone in our tribe know about the scared secrets that protect their everyday lives. Hell, most still do not know that shape-shifters and vampires are in fact real!

The second half is the best half. This is only available to the council members and pack members. This half will document becoming a wolf. The signs to look for. Purpose for our kind. Information about imprinting and the implication of a rejected imprint. I got Ness and Jake to document what they had gone through so we can have a record from both sides of an imprint. I also had the other imprints document their stories. Hopefully this will help out our future generations. Then Jake had the bright idea of having the pack document what it is like being part of the pack. The inside view of being part of a pack had never before been documented. Again, the nerd in me was excited. My project was coming along but I have been at this for hours now so I am ready for a break. I will continue this later. I have patrol now. I also feel the need to run far from the reservation. This pull is getting strong and I need to avoid it at all cost right now. It gets harder everyday but I am determined to avoid running _towards_ the pull.

In the middle of the reservation, the new doctor was becoming familiar with the people who lived on the reservation. It had been a while since a permanent doctor ran the clinic and almost everyone was in dire need of a check-up. Dr. Wolfe welcomed the work. This gave him the opportunity to meet his patients and to begin building a rapport with those in the community. Sue smiled at the irony of the doctor's name. She still wondered if the good doctor had any ties to the tribe. Sue had to find a way to figure this mystery out. After all, the doctor was tall and tan just like those in this tribe. He had jet black hair that matched that of the pack and deep chocolate eyes. His square jaw line enhanced his handsome features and he found himself on the receiving end of flirtatious gestures from the female population as well as some of the male population. If anyone walked onto this reservation, they would assume the doctor had originated from this tribe. Dr. Wolfe was adamant that he had never set foot on this reservation but deep down inside he just felt like he was home. He couldn't understand the feeling, much less explain it to anyone.

He found he liked Sue very much and could learn so much from her. There was something about Sue that had him gravitating to her. It was nothing romantic. He knew Sue was married and he could see how much in love she was with Chief Swan. Although Chief Swan was not part of the tribe, he had become an important figure amongst the people here. Dr. Wolfe respected the Swans and felt relaxed around them. He had been to their house for dinner on several occasions. His twins always accompanied him. They liked Sue as well. She had seem to take on the role of a mother figure for them and Dr. Wolfe was so thankful for that. It had been a long time since they had an important mother figure and positive female role model in their lives.

It was during one of these dinners that Sue questioned Richard about his parentage. Much to her surprise, he had absolutely no information about his birth parents. He explained he was dropped off at a random church when he was only days old. No note was found and no information was left with him. Wolfe was not even his real surname. It was a name given to him by the nuns at the church he was left at. Even if he wanted to search for his birth parents, there was no leads to follow, so he just left it alone. He also told Sue about his time in the foster care system and never really having a family of his own until he found the love of his life at the early age of fifteen. He and his wife had been through so much together. They were only four months into their relationship when they found out she was pregnant. Even with the birth and the responsibility of their twins, they managed to put themselves through medical school and made a decent living for themselves.

The Swans admired and respected Richard. Sue's heart went out to the good doctor and his twins. She made sure the Wolfe's became a part of her family and although the twins missed their lives in the city, they had to admit their life on the reservation had more than made up for it. They had found love in this tiny reservation. This love filled their hearts like nothing else could. They had missed their mom so much in the last eight years but somehow Sue was able to fill that void for them. Their mother would never be replaced but it was nice to have someone to help fill that role. Their father tried his hardest but he could never truly fulfill that role. His girls needed a woman figure in their lives and he was glad Sue stepped into that role for them.

Abigail Faith and Allison Hope Wolfe were the world to the good doctor. They had him wrapped around their fingers from the moment he laid eyes on them. They gave him the faith to believe he could do good in this sometimes ugly world and they gave him hope that the world still contained decent, loving people. Abby and Ally loved their father and knew they could always count on him. They tried to hide their sadness when their mother was suddenly taken away from them because they knew their father was lost without her. For a while, Richard was no good to anyone then one day he helped deliver a baby girl in the emergency room. The little girl's mother was in a car accident and she did not make it. The little girl's father cried his eyes out that day. Richard shared his pain. He will never forget what the father told his that day. The father looked him in the eyes and told Richard to count his blessings from this day forward because unlike his newborn daughter, Richard's twins had a chance to know and love their mother. The new father made Richard realize his daughters needed him now more than ever. So from that day forward, Richard made sure his daughters knew and felt the love he had for them. He also made sure they would never forget the love their mother had for them. Abby and Ally were the only gifts left from his wife and he would cherish them forever.

The twins were beautiful. They had their mother's features. Long dark, brown hair that hung to their waist in ringlets, beautiful lightly tanned smooth skin, legs from here to tomorrow, but their eyes were what gave them away. Abby had the most richest emerald green eyes that seemed almost fake while Ally had the deepest ocean blue eyes to ever be seen on a person. This was the only way their parents and everyone else were able to tell them apart. Other than their eyes, the girls were identical. They even shared identical birth marks. Both girls were outgoing and caring. They spoke to everyone and their mother would always say that her girls never met a stranger. They made friends wherever they went.

People were drawn to the twins. They had a charisma about them that drew people in. They were very polite and treated everyone with dignity and respect. Both Abby and Ally put everyone else's needs before their own. This was one of the main reasons Richard was able to get his twins to make this career change with him with little resistance. He couldn't have asked for more perfect daughters. They were his pride and joy.

The twins had yet to meet Sue's own children but they were introduced to almost the rest of the tribe. They met all of the elders and council members. They were fascinated on how this reservation functioned. Abby and Ally were also introduced to Jacob, since he was chief of this tribe, however they had not met his entire pack. The twins remember seeing Jacob on their first day at their house. They also remembered Sam, Paul, and Jared. It was funny to the twins that all three of these men were expecting a new addition to their family any day now. They even learned that Paul's wife Rachel was Jacob's sister. The twins offered their babysitting services if they ever needed them in the future. All three gentlemen were very happy with their offer and promised to take them up on it once everything settle down.

Emily, Rachel, and Kim were more than happy the twins had offered their babysitting services. They all looked forward to some much needed 'couple' time with their significant other after their babies were born. Emily would be the first to take them up on this offer since she already had one child. Sammy Jr took to the girls easily. He loved having them around and this gave Emily a chance to rest up. With two girls to choose from as their babysitters, the Uley's were able to find more time to set up the nursery for when their baby was born.

Abby became their main babysitter since Ally begin to volunteer at the clinic her dad worked at. Abby just absolutely adored Sammy. The twins had made some friends once school started and this took some time away from being with Sammy. To make this up to him, Abby would show up unannounced just to see if she could take Sammy to the beach or the park. Sammy had even memorized Abby's phone number and would call her from time to time. Emily made sure he never called her during school hours after Abby assured her she was okay with Sammy calling her. And although Sammy loved Abby, he would still ask for Ally. Ally made sure to take time out to go see Sammy whenever possible. Most days he was over at their house so she was able to catch up with him there.

Abby and Ally's friends even took to little Sammy. He was very popular amongst the teens of La Push. Sam and Emily didn't realize this until one day when they went to the grocery store. It seemed every teen at the store stopped them just to said hi to Sammy. Some even asked Sammy when he would be over at the Wolfe's residence and made plans to see him there. Much to his parents amusement, Sammy was as popular as a politician. They teasingly started calling Sammy 'the governor'. So while the governor sat in the shopping cart waving to everyone, Sam and Emily smiled as they shopped for what they needed. Sam shook his head and chuckled as it seemed his son was more popular and well-known around La Push then he was and Sam was the beta of a wolf pack!

So Abby and Ally began to settle into the reservation way of life, much to their father's delight. Richard had also become very popular in the community. The council had watched his every moved and analyzed his decisions at the clinic and in the community. They noticed the doctor donated money to the local community center and volunteered during the health fair. It seemed the doctor dedicated his life for the good of the community. Through Sue, the council learned of Richard's parentage or lack thereof. They too had wondered if Richard had come from Quileute bloodline. His similarities to the pack was uncanny.

From their observations, the council had met with the chief and it was decided it was time to bring the doctor into the inner workings of the tribe. The pack needed a trusted doctor. They were not able to always count on Dr. Cullen for his services since he had moved out of the area. The people around town had begun to notice Carlisle was not aging and it was difficult to have him come to La Push just to treat the pack. The pack had run ins with several rogue vampires in the area and one time Brady had been severely hurt during patrol when three vampires overpowered him. Sue was only one able to help him to a certain extent. Dr. Cullen was out of the country at the time. This incident was the final push needed to help Jacob reach the decision of needing a doctor on call for his pack.

Jacob had hoped with the Cullen's out of the area, his pack would no longer need to phase and they would be able to move forward with their lives. Unfortunately, Jacob was wrong. At first, it was thought Reneesme's presence was triggering new pack members but once she became a full fledge member of the pack, that theory was thrown out the window. The increase of rogue vampires was partly due to the newborn vampire wars of the past. It seemed the story of the pack fighting alongside the Cullen's caused other vampires to become interested in the pack if only to fulfill their curiosity. They just had to come to witness the pack with their own eyes. Some saw the pack as a challenge while other were just curious. Either way, the leeches presence caused the pack to grow in size.

Jacob was able to let some of the older members of the pack to retire. Sam, Jared, and Paul would be the first to retire from the pack once Nathan, Jonathon, and Alex joined the pack. Embry and Lily moved to Seattle so that Embry was able to start college courses. He was entering the field of medicine and hoped to one day to become a doctor. Jacob was able to let him go pursue his dream once Jason phased. Embry still phased but not as often. Quil continued to phased and would continue until Claire become older. With Sam retiring from the pack, Quil became Jacob's beta. Seth and Leah would continue to be part of the pack until their imprints were found.

With the changes to the pack, another bonfire was scheduled. At this bonfire, Sam, Jared, and Paul would officially retire, their sons and daughter would be welcomed into pack family life, Quil would be taking over as beta, Nathan, Jonathon, Alex, and Jason would officially join the pack, and Dr. Richard Wolfe would be officially welcomed into the inner circle, or at least that was the plan. Sue was in charge of inviting the good doctor. Billy would re-tell the secret tribe stories which would be the first time the newest members of the pack heard them and this would help introduce Richard to the pack. Everyone involved hoped Richard would be accepting of them. It was vital that they had the good doctor on their side especially with leech activity still in the area.

So with the plan set, the entire pack got ready for an eventful bonfire. Taylor asked Leah to accompany him to the bonfire. She was in not in a good mood especially since the birth of Sam and Emily's son. It was just salt added to the wound. Being around Sam and his family just reminded Leah what she would never have even if she did find her imprint. If she was being honest with herself, she did miss Sam but for very different reasons then in the beginning. What she really missed was the relationship and the possibilities of a future. She had tried to convince herself that she was okay without Sam but she always remembered what it felt like beside him. Having someone so close who knows when you need them. Someone who would be there for you even when you don't deserve it. Someone who could pick her up when she was down. The intimacy of a relationship. Being so close that your other half could see your soul and know who you really are.

When Seth found her cleaning her room in a frenzy, she had felt like she was going to lose control. She felt as if she was falling and no one was there to catch her. She was on the edge of losing her sanity and for the first time she felt truly and utterly alone. She was fighting the depression and was barely hanging onto the edge. She didn't want to be this way. She just wanted to make all of these feelings go away. She couldn't look at herself straight anymore. It had been a long while since she has been able to hold her head up high. Hell, it's been a while since she had been able to laugh and feel happy. She did not even feel like she belong anywhere or with anyone. Not with the pack, not with her family, and sometimes not even with herself.

Her family was not the same after her father died and oh she missed him so much that it hurt deep down to the very core of her. No one knew she still cried for her father. He had been her rock and he always seemed to know when she needed him. He always seemed to know what to say to her to make it all better. Now she had no one.

And so she was swirling around her room just trying to hold on to her sanity when her little brother reached out to her. She was not even sure why she resisted at first but she did. She didn't want his pity. She didn't want his sorrow. But she knew she needed his touch. She needed his love. She just needed someone to show her that someone did care. He didn't know he saved her that day. What he didn't know was that she was organizing her room so that no one would have too once she was gone. Earlier that day, Leah had overheard Sam tell Emily he was so grateful he had found her because _no one_ had ever made him as happy as she has. Upon hearing Sam declare this to Emily, Leah felt like shit and so unwanted and unloved. Sam would have done less damage plunging a knife straight into her heart. That would have been merciful on his part. Once upon a time he loved her or at least she thought he did.

So she had decided to just end it all. She was going to throw herself off the cliffs towards the rocks below because she didn't think there was anybody out there that still cared or that still wanted her around. No one was there to listen. She could never be what everyone wanted her be and ridding this world of her presence, she was convinced she was doing everyone a favor. When Seth just hugged her, she just knew she couldn't do this to him. Seth had always been a pain in the ass but he was her pain in the ass. She loved her little brother with all her heart and with this small gesture she knew he loved her too.

No, Seth didn't know he saved his sister that day and Leah did not know how thankful she would be that her brother did saved her that day. It would be a few days later that Leah would finally realize how lucky she was to have been saved that day.

 **Please review! I will be working on the next chapter and should have that up within the next week. Also I am working on a back story of Nessie becoming a "full fledge member of the pack". I didn't think it would work in this story so I am making it a story in itself.**

 **Sorry for grammar and spelling errors!**

 **Much love...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Hello! I finally got around to finishing Chapter 4. I was stuck for awhile but I got my mojo back! Yeah baby! So enjoy and please review. I still have surprises up my sleeves *wink, wink***

 **Language...fucking potty mouths! Ha!**

 **Plus I know it's hard to believe but I really don't own any of Twilight. It's what's-her-name (SM). But I do tend to borrow characters for my own sick pleasure! Lol!**

 **Oh and I don't want to flaunt my perfection so there may be some grammar and spelling mistakes! ;P**

 **Chapter 4…**

Well shit! That did not go as planned…

Jacob stood there at a dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open. He blinked a couple of times and looked around. Everyone had quieted down, not really knowing what to say. Even the elders just sat there.

Now what?

The bonfire could not be rescheduled. They were halfway through. Sam, Paul, and Jared had already been retired. Their sons and daughter had been welcomed into the pack family. Quil was inducted as the new beta of the pack. It was time for the storytelling and the re-telling to secret of the tribe but once everyone had settled down, that's when it happened…Richard's phone went off.

 _Doctor, Doctor! Can't you see I'm burning, burning?_

It was an 1984 song by the Thompson Twins. Something about that line struck some of the wolves as funny as they thought about how they dealt with vampires. They snickered as the doctor excused himself with his apologies for the interruption but what did they expect? He was a doctor after all. What Jacob and the council did not realize was that Richard had offered his services to Forks hospital and today they were understaffed so they called in Dr. Wolfe to fill in when victims of a recent accident started to file into their emergency department. Richard explained to Jacob that he had to go and he apologized again for the interruption and for being unable to stay for the remainder of the ceremonies.

Jacob just stood there and staring at the fleeting form of Dr. Richard Wolfe. What was Jacob supposed to do? Stop him? Alpha order him to stay? There had been nothing he could do to prevent Richard from leaving before being introduced to the pack secret. So now Jacob and the council were stumped at what their next course of action could be?

Taylor walked up to the bonfire and hung his head low. He figured Jacob was staring at him for being utterly late. He sat next to Seth.

"What did I miss?" he whispered to a stunned Seth. He just looked at him. He knew he said something but he did not hear him. "Hello?" he waved his hand in from of Seth's face. He snapped out of his trance and finally realized Taylor was sitting next to him but he still did not respond to him. He looked around and realized everyone had dumbfounded look to their face. He wasn't sure if he should say something or just wait. He didn't have to wait long. Jacob faced the council. The council looked a Jacob. He opened his mouth and then shut it. He did it once more. Unsure of how to proceed he looked as his father with a questioning glance. His father stared back at him.

"Well," Nessie finally spoke up, " we will just have to catch up to the doctor some other day. Right now why don't we just continue for the sake of our new pack members."

And just like that it was settled of what to do next. Jacob looked at Ness, smiled, and then took his seat next to his father. The rest of the bonfire continue without the introduction of the doctor to the pack. That matter would have to wait for another day.

Seth walked into the clinic the next day to drop off lunch for his mother. Charlie was going to bring lunch to her but with last night's car accident, he had interviews to conduct and paperwork to fill out. It was a blue eyed beauty that greeted him this afternoon.

"Hi! Can I help you?" she asked Seth. He smiled at her and asked for Sue. "You must be Seth?"

"That's me! Wait…have we met?" he looked at her confused, trying to remember if they had met in the past before he realized he had looked at her directly in her eyes. _Oh shit! Fuck! Okay, calm down. Nothing happened! I really need to watch myself!_ Seth mentally berated himself. He had somehow forgotten to not make eye contact. He had adverted imprinting this time but he needed to remember to keep his head down. He knew he should have called ahead and have his mom meet him in the lobby. He could not help it today. He had been in such a great mood and it had been a really long time since he felt this way. He was feeling like the old Seth. The happy-go-lucky Seth before all this crap between Jacob and Nessie had happened. He missed feeling this happy. So much good had happened in the last few weeks that he had forgotten his adopted habit of not making eye contact.

His research and organization was coming along nicely, Nessie had become a full fledge member of the pack, and even though the bonfire had not gone as planned, they were still able to induct new member of the pack. Yup, Seth was feeling good. Blue eyed beauty noticed the change in his facial features but dismissed it at once.

"No. We haven't met but I'm Ally, Ally Wolfe. Dr. Wolfe's daughter." She proudly announced as she extended her hand to Seth. He smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Seth. Wait you knew that!" he laughed. She laughed with him. They chatted awhile. It had been a long while since he did this. Socialize. That was all Seth. He loved meeting new people and just chatting away. It was part of his charm. Ally really like him. She could tell they would become good friends. But then again she always became good friends with everyone she met. She smiled at the thought. Seth liked talking to Ally. She was really easy to talk too. Before he knew it, he had found out a lot about Ally in the short period of time he spoke with her. He found it interesting that she was twin and identical twin at that! He also found out this was last year in high school. _Jailbait! Note to self, keep hands to self! Ha!_ This was his last thought as Sue rounded the corner to find her son chatting away with Ally.

"I see you finally met my son! Hi Sethy! What brings you by?" Sue stated with affection.

"Hi mom! Charlie got caught up at work and he asked me to bring by your lunch," he explained as he hugged her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh! Thank you dear! I am hungry. Are you staying for lunch?" she stated as she looked into her lunch bag. She noticed there was only lunch for her and shook her head in humor. "No I guess not!" Ally looked at the exchange between Sue and Seth. She smiled at the affection Sue had for Seth. She could see where Seth got his smile from.

"No. I am going to meet up with Bray and Taylor in a bit." Sue knew Seth meant he was patrolling the area with Brady and Taylor after he dropped off her lunch. She kissed his cheek and thanked him again for bringing her lunch.

"Bye _Sethy_!" Ally teased him as he left waving back at her. He smiled at her and rolled his eyes. Sue lovingly tapped Ally on the arm and the two giggled as Seth left shaking his head. Nothing could damper his mood today but he did remember to keep his head low. As he was walking out, he held the door open for another young lady but he only saw her shoes. Converse, Wonder Woman converse. He smiled at her choice. He was slightly proud of himself for remember to not make eye contact this time. He looked back at the doors before he left. He felt a strong pull towards them but he refused to follow even though his wolf was howling at the surface. He knew he just had to get out of there fast. The thought of his mystery imprint came to mind. _Down boy! They are just going to have to wait. Remember Leah!_ He left the building with a noticeable skip in his step and an ache in his heart as he raced for the forest to begin his patrol.

 _You felt her….(Brady)_

 _Or him!_ Taylor mentally smirked. The boys were already in wolf form.

 _Yeah (Seth with a slight eye roll at Taylor)_

 _Dude you need to be more careful! You should have called me!_ Brady mentally chide at the memory of Seth meeting Ally. _She's cute though!_

 _Not like your sister though! Grrr! (Taylor)_

 _Dude! That's my sister!_

 _And? (Taylor)_

 _Ugh! You need help! (Seth)_

 _Oh yeah I do! You think Leah would volunteer to help me? (Taylor)_

 _Seriously, you need to stop! She's not even my sister and you are creeping_ me _out! (Brady)_

 _Whatever! I'm still going to try to woo her. (Taylor)_

 _Whatever yourself! Fuck! Do me a favor and think of this some other time. I really don't want to think of my sister that way! I WAS having a good day! (Seth)_

 _Fine. (Taylor)._

The boys spent the rest of their patrol in relative quiet. Six hours later, they were relieved by Quil, Nathan, and Alex. Seth informed Quil everything was quiet and not a sight or sound out of the ordinary. Quil thanked him and then relieved the trio. Seth and Brady headed towards the Clearwater's house.

Seth walked into his living room followed closely by Bray. They had been chatting along when they entered the living room to find Collin but what surprised them was that Leah was with him actually playing against him on the game console! Seth stopped in his tracks and Brady ran into him. They stood there surprised by the sight. Today was turning out to be very interesting.

"Leah?"

"Yeah, yeah! Don't get your panties in a bunch! I was bored and Collin here… _fuck!_... just wouldn't shut up until I… _shit!_... played this stupid game with him! Ha!" She yelped in triumph as she beat Collin to the finish line. "Take that!"

"Fuck me!" Collin sulked.

"That's what Taylor said!" Brady whispered to Seth. Seth slapped his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. Both boys rushed to the kitchen giggling like little school girls! Leah looked over at Collin with a confused look on her face. Collin just shrugged still sulking.

"Oh come on you big baby! Don't be such a sore loser! Fuck!" She eyed Collin. Another rounded of stifled laughter in the kitchen. Seth and Brady came back with drinks and chips for everyone.

"I play winner!" Brady yelled as he settled into a beanbag. Collin threw the controller to Brady. Leah rolled her eyes. She wasn't planning on spending the night with the guys playing games but she really didn't have anything else to do at the moment. Besides she had won and now she was determined to beat Brady to the finish line. Hell! She was determined to beat Seth as well! So that was how the night went. Leah ended up beating all the boys at the end. She found herself relaxing for once and not thinking. She had needed this. The day began so shitty for her.

Leah woke up this morning early. She just couldn't sleep. After seeing Sam and Emily with their new addition last night at the bonfire, a new wave of jealousy and depression washed over her. They now had two sons. She knew she should be happy for them but she just couldn't find it in herself to move past this. She was so sick of feeling this way. She knew she seriously needed help but who could she talk to about this. There was no way she would be able to go speak to a counselor. _Oh yes doctor and when my boyfriend ended up imprinting on by cousin, I was left holding the shit bag._ She snorted. Yeah that would go well.

Besides, going to a shrink would make her look weak! They guys would never let her live that down! Fuck that. She was also agitated last night because she felt that stupid pull on her chest. Ugh! Fuck this imprinting shit! She was torn at how she felt about it. On the one hand, imprinting had tore her life apart when her boyfriend ended up imprinting on her cousin of all people, but on the other hand, it would be nice to finally move on. Being any kind of happy is better than being miserable about someone you just can't have. If she could only break that connection she felt towards Sam, she wouldn't be so _fucking_ miserable!

Leah knew imprinting may help her out but she still avoided everyone at all cost. She never even looked at Taylor when he asked her to go to the bonfire with him. She just remember telling him to _fuck off_! That guy was so persistent. As if she would go with a member of the pack. A younger wolf at that! The rest of the pack would never let her live that down either! Leah Clearwater, the cougar of the pack! Ugh! And besides, it seems her pack brothers scare off any potential admirers with their sheer size and intimating nature. At this point, Leah thinks she is destined to living a single life for the rest of her days.

But it was there last night. She couldn't deny it no matter how hard she tried. Well, she could deny it to herself but her wolf was just howling in her ears last night. Scratching at the surface, snarling at the fact that her mate was nearby and she, the wolf, could sense it. If Leah was being honest with herself, it scared the shit out of her! She was jumpy at the bonfire. She could feel where the pull was coming from so she stayed away from that spot. Then when Jacob asked if anyone wanted to volunteer to patrol during the storytelling portion of the bonfire, she nearly phased right where she sat. She jumped up so fast, Jacob took a step back in surprise! Leah couldn't run fast enough towards the forest. If she was in wolf form, she would have been running with her tail tucked between her legs! That pull becoming an ache the further away she traveled from the bonfire but she ignored it. Stubborn Leah Clearwater. She wasn't even sure why she was fighting it?

Well she knew why. She didn't think she had anything to offer. She was convinced she could not get pregnant. And then she felt, with her luck, her imprint would just want to be friends. Then she thought, what if she imprints on a girl? It was possible. Every single imprint had been on a girl. Not one on a guy, even though there were, what did Seth call them, _submissives_ in the pack. Even the odd imprints were girls, look at Quil. He imprinted on a two year old for crying out loud! Yes, she is now eleven but still, it was weird when it first happened. Ugh! She couldn't even think straight.

So she ran that night and kept running. She refused to go back to the bonfire no matter how mad her wolf got. And boy was she fuming! She ran and thank. She thought about her family. Seth was one of the youngest to phase. He has been through so much since phasing yet his spirit is still alive within him. If Seth could accept his fate, why couldn't Leah? She thought about her mom. Sue found love not once but twice in her lifetime. If she wasn't scared to love after a heartache, why is Leah so scared? She thought about her dad and the day he died from a heart attack. No one knew this but he looked her in the eyes before he passed on and said, "I love you baby girl. Live life to the fullest." Harry had lived his life the way he saw fit regardless of what other's thought of his choices. He was all kinds of happy up to the moment he died, so why can't Leah live her life her way without worrying about what other's thought?

Her mind was a million miles away as she ran patrol. Her thoughts going a thousand different directions at the same time. The 'what ifs' clouding her thinking. The 'should of/could of/would of' scenarios playing out in her mind. Yup, Leah Clearwater was all kinds of distracted that night. Thank goodness that night was uneventful, unlike today.

After waking up or more like just getting off her bed, Leah made her way towards the kitchen. She fully intended on making herself breakfast and so badly needed a cup of coffee but nope. They were out of coffee, eggs, bacon, and every fucking breakfast item known to man! _Great_ she thought, _Just fucking great!_ She looked at the time on the microwave. 6:55a.m. Well at least by the time she gets to the grocery store, it would be open.

She went back upstairs and fully intended to shower and then head on out. No clean towels. She fumed. She ended up washing her face and brushing her teeth. She went to grab the mouthwash and it was like the day was punishing her for her past. No mouthwash. _Seth_ she seethed. He always puts the empty bottle back instead of discarding it. _Fine, what-the-fuck-ever!_ She moved towards her room to look for a clean dress to wear. Another hit and a miss. She needed to do laundry and before she could even get any more frustrated she just held her hands up in defeat and headed out the door.

On her way to the grocery store, she spots Sam. He is out on his front porch swing with his newborn in his arms. He is so into cooing at this son that Leah was able to go unnoticed. Well at least something is going her way. She makes her way towards the grocery store without any more run-ins. As she is going up and down the aisles, collecting what she needs, she slams her cart into something or rather someone. _Shit! Can this day get any worse?_

"Whoa girl! In a hurry?"

She knows the voice before she even look up. She doesn't even bother looking his direction as she rubs her temples. _Good God, please, not right now!_

"Okay. I take that as a yes. So what you brings you into the store so early?"

"Oh, piss off Taylor!" She spat as she maneuvers her cart around him without giving him the satisfaction of a glance. He steps aside and lets her pass. _Feisty! I lik'em that way! Grrr!_ He watches Leah walk away. _I hate to see you leave but I LOVE to watch you walk away baby!_ He bites his lower lip as he watches Leah walk away from him. She can feel his eyes on her and she scowls.

She gets to the register and there is Old Quil chatting away with the clerk. _Ah Fuck me! Really? Fucking hell!_ Old Quil glances her way and immediately she regrets her thoughts. It's like he knows. He give her a stern look before he turns his attention back to the clerk. There is no rushing Old Quil. He will take as much time as he wants. Leah knows this. Everyone knows this. Old Quil _knows_ this! And he seems to take advantage of it, too! When he finally finishes talking/gossiping, he turns his attention to Leah, looks her up and down and smiles at her.

"You need to stop fighting it." He advises her with a knowing smile. "They know what they are doing. Fate has a funny way of catching up with you." He winks at her and turns to leave.

The young clerk looks between Leah and Old Quil. Leah is now standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and an emotionless glare on her face. _Really?!_ She thinks sarcastically. Old Quil heads for the exit and before he leaves he turns around to her and states, "Really."

Leah's stunned expression says it all. _How does he do that?!_ She shivers and shrugs off the eerie feeling. She turns her attention to the clerk and glares at him, "Well!" she states, waving her hand over her purchases. He jumps at the tone of her voice and quickly starts to ring up her items, no longer daring to look her in the eye. After paying for her stuff, she leaves in heated irritation. The clerk, looking at her retreating form, is startled out of his stunned appearance by Taylor. He is also looking at Leah's retreating form, well more like her retreating ass.

"Feisty! Just like I lik'em!" he states to the clerk.

 _You need to stop fighting it. They know what they are doing._ Old Quil's words play over and over in Leah's mind as she makes her way home. _Fate has a funny way of catching up with you._ She huffs at the thought. _Catch me if you can fate!_ She taunts the spirits. _Leah fucking Clearwater is not going to give in easily._ She is determined to fight, kicking and screaming. She finally makes her way home but Old Quil's words will not quit. As she is making breakfast, his words taunt her. As she is eating, his words dance in her head. As she is doing the breakfast dishes, his fucking words are now grating on her last nerve! She is rubbing her temples again when the phone rings.

"WHAT?" she states angrily into the receiver as she answers it.

"Ah, is this a bad time?" the voice on the other end questions.

"What do you want? I don't have time for this."

"Okay, is Seth there?"

"How would I fucking know?" she is near screaming now.

"Listen Leah, I know something must be bothering you but that does not give you the right to speak to me that with that tone. Now is Seth there or not?" the voice reprimanded her. She finds herself pinching the bridge of nose in angered frustration, trying to calm down before Chief Swan blabs to her mother about her poor attitude towards him. That's the last thing she needs today, a lecture from her mother. She closes her eyes and sighs heavily.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him. Let me check," she tells Charlie. She puts her hand over the receiver and yells for her brother. He comes bouncing down the stairs in an unusually brighten mood. She scowls at him and hands him the phone, letting him know it's Chief Swan before she bolts out the back door.

A run. That's what she needs. A run. Running always helps her clear her mind. She knew Jacob, Collin, and Jason would be on patrol this morning but she just didn't care right now. She just needed to run.

 _Leah_ Jacob acknowledge her presence. She didn't respond. _Need to talk?_ He offered. Still no response. _Alright, well if you need to talk to someone, just let me know. You can always talk to Ness as well. Collin, Jason, phase out._ Jacob stated before leaving her alone. She was thankful for the solitude. Jacob had always seem to know how she was feeling. It was more than just seeing it in her mind. In a way, he had gone through the same shit with Bella choosing Edward however he didn't come out of it losing. He had his imprint. And it gets even better. His half vampire imprint was given a wolf of her own. **(AN: Read "Full Fledge Pack Member")**. Fuck. He not only gets his imprint who is not a Quileute, the spirits love their alpha so much, they gave his mate a wolf. Imagine that! Nessie can phase into a wolf! And in style, not like the explosion the pack went through to become their wolf. Nope. She gracefully becomes her wolf. Leah really needed to stop thinking and just run so she tapped into her wolf and just ran.

When Leah entered her house, upon returning from her run, she found Collin sitting in the living room, playing a video game. She looked his way and sneered at him. He wasn't fazed by her actions. He was used to seeing this look on her face. It's the same one she uses every time he or Brady come over or when she finds them there.

"Hey Leah! Perfect! Play with me!" Collin begged her. She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh come on! What are you doing right now anyways? Nothing!" He answered for her. "And don't tell me you have patrol because I know for a fact, Seth, Brady, and Taylor are patrolling right now."

 _That little shit! No wonder he was up early today._ She thought about Taylor's presence at the grocery store so early in the morning. She still made no more to join Collin. He finally put the game on pause and looked her way.

"Come on! Please! You know you wanna! Come on!" He begged with no shame. He didn't care what it took. He needed a partner to play against and right now she was the only one here until Seth and Brady got off of patrol later. "Please? Come on! Come on! Play with me!"

"Alright! Alright! Shit! If it gets you to shut the fuck up! Damn whiny baby! Fucking give me the controller," she huffed as she sat down. She really wasn't doing anything and she had no plans. The day had already shitted on her enough. Any distraction from Old Quil's words was welcomed.

"Yeeesss!" Collin jumped up and handed Leah the second controller. He also changed the game to a racing game. One of his favorites…Mario Kart. He was so sure he could beat the pants off of her. She always so good at everything she did. He, for once, wanted to impress her. He liked her, in a big sister kind of way. He would never admit to her because she would surely beat him up but he still liked her and was so happy she agreed to play against him.

"Ready to get your ass handed to you!" She stated as she grabbed the controller from him.

"As if! This is my game! If there's any ass handing out, it will be me handing you your ass!"

"You want to bet on it!" She glared at him and held out her hand. He looked at her and scoffed.

"Sure. Why not? Ten bucks?"

"Oooo…playing with big money. Is that all your allowance?" She taunted him.

"What? You don't have enough money? Need a loan?" He taunted back as he grabbed to shake on the bet. She glared daggers at him now. He laughed. Yeah. She was alright. They shook on the bet and begin to play against each other. They stayed playing each other all afternoon until Seth and Brady walked into the room, joining them as they played the night away. Yeah, she needed this and she was once so glad she had little brothers who could put up with her shitty attitude.

Seth informed Leah and Collin that nothing happened during patrol today. No scent trails. No hint of any type of trouble. The pack seem to finally catch a break from all the vampire activity and that meant no other Quileute tribe member would turn. Jacob hoped this would last a long while. This also meant Jacob could take his time to find a way to introduce the doctor to the secret of the pack and properly train the newest members of the pack. The retired wolves were also glad because they did not need to phase and they could truly retire in peace. Sam was grateful for the relative peace that settled on the reservation. He was able to concentrate on raising his boys and on his budding construction business.

Abby's babysitting services were needed less and less by the Uley's but Sammy Jr still found a way to be at the Wolfe's residence. He told his parents, he had to go see his friends. They all expected him there. Abby informed Sam and Emily, she really did not mind having Sammy over but Sammy's parents still limited him to only twice a week instead of all week long like he wanted. As much as she liked having Sammy around, Abby was thankful for the break. She needed time to study for upcoming exams and she also had projects that needed her attention.

"Hey Ab! Guess who I met today?!" Ally exclaimed as she walked into their house. She spotted her sister at the kitchen table working on her homework. She must have been so into her homework because all she managed to do was grunt in response to her sister's question. Ally stood there a moment staring at Abby, waiting for her to look up. She knew she would not hear what she said if she continued while Abby was preoccupied and Ally just hated repeating herself. Finally feeling the weight of her sister's gaze, Abby turned to face her sister. This must be good.

"Huh?" was all she stated.

"Guess who I met at the clinic today?" Ally stated rolling her eyes at her sister. Abby did not respond. She just waited for her sister to continue. "Wellllll…..?"

"Well what? Just tell me already. I have lots of homework to do and a project that I need to finish, Al. Come on. Tell me already!" She wailed, begging her sister to just hurry up already.

"Oh my god! Why are you so whiny today?"

"I'm not whiny! Just get on with it!" Abby stated firmly.

"You are totally whiny! In fact, forget it! I don't even want to. I can't handle you right now." She turned and walked away.

"Aaaaaaagggghhhh! FINE!" Abby yelled towards her sister's exiting form.

"FINE!" Ally yelled back.

"Bitch," Abby mumbled.

"I heard that!" Ally responded.

"BITCH!" Abby yelled in response before she heard the door of their bedroom slam shut. She just wanted a little peace and quiet to finish up her school work. Is that too much for a girl to ask? She really wasn't looking forward to having to spend her Saturday doing homework so she figured she could knock it out tonight but than her sister had to come in and disturb her concentration. Now she just couldn't seem to get back on track. After a few minutes, Abby reluctantly got up and went towards her bedroom. She walked in and found Ally laying on her bed, texting away.

"Hey." She nudged her sister. "Look sorry, but you know how I get when I am doing my homework and besides I don't want to be stuck doing it tomorrow." Ally eyed her sister and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, it's just that I was excited to tell you who I met today." They hugged before Abby finally asked Ally about whom had the pleasure of grabbing her attention today. She didn't get a chance to speak to Ally when she had gone into the clinic earlier. It was just a quick visit to their father. She just needed a form signed.

"Seth."

"Sue's Seth?"

"Yeah. He is so nice and polite. And damn girl, so fucking hot too!"

"Really? Well Sue is beautiful. I'm sure her children are too. He wasn't there when I got there, was he?"

"Nah, he had just left. You actually missed him by a few seconds. You might of seen him on his way out?"

"Huh? I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings. I got so much homework to do and then I needed dad to sign a form. I feel swapped!"

"Well damn, Ab. You should do your work when it's assigned like I do."

"I know but I work better under pressure!" Abby and Ally laughed. Just another thing that was different between the sisters. After making up and catching up on the gossip, Abby felt ready to refocus on her school work and felt confident she would be able to get it done tonight. Ally went down to help her sister in an effort to apologize for her earlier intrusion. They spent the rest of the evening gossiping and doing homework. This is how their father found them when he came home, tired from a long day's work. He smiled as he greeted his girls and then headed off to bed. He had a 24 hour shift starting tomorrow morning so he needed as much rest as he could get. His first half of the day would be at Forks hospital and he would finish off his day at the reservation clinic. The girls hugged and kissed their dad goodnight before going back to the work in front of them. Well at least Abby did. Ally had already finished her work.

 **There it is! Another chapter. Please review. I would love to hear from you. Thank you very much!**

 **Much Love...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! It's raining over here so it gave me the chance to work on chapter 5. My brain is finally swirling with ideas for this story so the next few chapter will be action packed.**

 **Language as always.**

 **I don't own it. SM does but I use it for my sick twisted pleasure! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5…**

It was early in the morning. No one else was awake yet. He reached over and turned off his blaring alarm. He stretched out and yawned big. The cricks and cracks of his bones filled the air in his room. He had a long day ahead of him. He's had long days like these in the past. It really didn't bother him especially now that his girls were independent young ladies. He no longer had to worry about finding someone to look after his girls while he did his shifts at the hospital. It was bittersweet really. Just another reminder that his girls were no longer so dependent on him. Watching them grow and blossom into their present state, had been an amazing journey and he looked forward to what life held for them in the future. His girls. He only wished his love was there by his side as they watched their children grow. The memory of her still made his heart ache. Every day, he watched as his girls looked a little more like her. Every day, he smiled at the memory of her. And every day, he longed to feel her heat again but alas that could not be. _I'll see you again one day my love._ He made this promise every day to her. She never left him. He could always feel her near. Gone too soon but absolutely never forgotten.

He made his way to the bathroom to start his long day. He rubbed his chest again. There it was again. Test had been run but nothing out of the ordinary. Just an ache he had since he arrived here at this tiny reservation. Some days it's dull and others it just blazing, almost like heartburn but it's more of an ache than a burn. But it is always there. He couldn't seem to get rid of it and he wondered what it could be. He keeps thinking about going to a specialist but he knows they probably would chalk it up to stress. Especially on days like today. It was aching today, more so than usual. He was going into a 24 hour shift so it truly must be stress. It's hard being the only doctor on this reservation. You are on call 24/7, 365 days a year. He really wasn't complaining. He liked the work. He liked the people. It wasn't as stressful as the city so it balanced out but still he never had this ache in his chest before coming here.

He shrugged it off, put the thought in the back of his mind, and headed downstairs in search of breakfast. He was pleasantly surprised to see one of his daughters up already and making breakfast. He felt so blessed. His girls were just too good to him. He really needed to find some time to spend with them. He approached his daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning baby girl! Why you up so early?"

"Morning dad! I wanted to make you breakfast. I know you have a long shift today so I figured I'd make it easier on you." Ally smiled at her dad.

"Aw Ally! You are the greatest! Thank you very much. Is your sister up?"

She snorted. "You mean lazy bones? No. She stayed up late working on her homework so she is still in la-la land!"

"That girl! Waited until the last minute again?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"Of course! Like you need to ask!" She rolled her eyes. He gwaffed as he poured himself some coffee.

"She is never going to learn, is she?"

"Nope," Ally stated, popping the 'p'. Richard shook his head in amusement.

"You got any plans today baby?"

"Just the usual. See some friends, hang out? Why?"

"I thought you might like to have lunch with me. I hardly have time to see my girls. I thought it would be nice. What do you say?" he asked.

"That would be great dad! I'm sure Abby will be up by then and hungry to boot. Where at?"

"Well I can't go anywhere, but how about at the clinic around 12:30ish? Bring whatever. I don't care as long as I get some food."

"Yeah, okay! We can do that! It's a date then!" She smiled at her dad.

"You volunteering today at the clinic?"

"No, not today. Sue will be there. She said something about Charlie working today so she had nothing else to do."

"Oh okay. Good to know. I may be needing her today. Got a few appointment but I hope it's not too crazy."

"Here's hoping!" They clinked their coffee mugs together before finishing off their breakfast. After breakfast, Richard kissed his daughter on the top of her head again and said his good-byes. Ally smiled and wished him a good day. She was looking forward to meeting him for lunch. It had been awhile since they got together like this. Now she needed to go poke a bear awake. That's going to be fun.  
Forks hospital was not that busy this morning. Richard groan when he realized his 24 hours shift would end back here at Forks hospital instead of the at the clinic as he had anticipated but the light at the end of the long tunnel did allow him at least four hours in between the clinic and coming back here as free time. He figured he could take a nap during that time and grab some dinner and maybe shower and change. So he set out with a plan for his day in mind.

"So how are we going to go about this?" a council member asked.

"To be honest sir, and with no disrespect, I figured this emergency meeting was called by the council because you had come up with a solution. I was not anticipating having to come here with a plan already in mind!" the alpha addressed the Quileute council members in their early morning 'emergency' meeting. Jacob would have rather slept in. He has been so busy lately, sleep had become a rarity. Between training the new pack members which included his own Nessie, running a full time garage to help pay the bills, taking on the alpha role, and still trying to spend some quality time building a solid relationship with Nessie, he had found little time to sleep. And now the council members wanted _him_ to come up with a plan to introduce the doctor to the wolf pack. He was being stretched thin. Tension was rolling off of him in waves. Nessie sensed his tension and shift closer to Jake. She place a soothing hand on his arm and instantly Jake's nerves begin to settle. He was on the verge of saying "FUCK THIS SHIT!" He glanced at Nessie and smiled in appreciation. She smiled back at him. Jacob closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and centered himself before he addressed the council again.

"Okay, listen. I will need some time to discuss this with my pack. Let me call a pack meeting and see what we can come up with. Once we have a plan, I will call for a council meeting. If I am not able to attend, Reneesme here will stand in for me. After all she is the female alpha." He added the last bit before any of the council members had any time to contest to Nessie standing in for him.

"Then it's settled. We will wait to hear from you. More than likely, I will be informed first and then I will reach out to the rest of you." Billy stated. Everyone else nodded in agreement and the meeting was adjourned.

Nessie got up and gave Jacob a quick peck on the lips. "I got this baby. You go do your public duties," she told him before leaving the town hall. She strolled into the nearby forest and phased. This had become a favorite part of her new life. Phasing into a wolf had been a complete honor. Her parents could not believe it when she told them about it. They had to come see for themselves. Unfortunately, with their arrival, more boys turned. Two to be exact. Nicholas, Nix for short, and Sebastian. So Jacob forbade the Cullen's from returning to the area unless absolutely necessary. That would mean anyone they wanted to visit, had to go to them. The pack now stood at fifteen members and Jacob that was more than enough. This morning, Leah, Nix, and Jonathon were on patrol. They felt the air change and listen for the new thought to come through.

 _Hey guys! Leah! Pack meeting._ Nessie informed them. _Any activity right now?_

 _Nope._ Leah thought as she popped the 'p'.

 _Alright. It's been a couple of days. So no new scent?_

 _Nope._ Again Leah.

 _We haven't run into anything out here. Very booorrriinnnggg!_ Nix complained. Jonathon huffed in agreement.

 _Okay. Well go to clearing. I'll inform everyone else. Don't worry about patrol but Leah, stay phased just to be on the safe side._

 _On it!_ Leah appreciated the fact Ness never treated her with extra care as Sam and Jacob always did. Under Sam's command Leah was always under imprint protection duty. He never let her see any leech action. Leah always argued against him but Sam would not budged. Even Seth got to see some leech action! She was always pissed off about that but now with Nessie as female alpha she gain some recognition of her valuable skills.

Nessie howled into the morning air. It was rare to hear a howl so early in the morning. It was just too risky especially with unknowing humans carrying about their daily lives, nevertheless, howling was a faster way of communicating to the entire pack, even faster than cell phones. Paul, Jared, and Sam looked up and then looked at each other. Being retired was a lot harder than they had anticipated. It had only been a couple of days but their wolves were itching to come out after they heard the howl.

"What do think that's about?" Paul asked the other two as they continued working.

"Don't know. Don't care." Sam simply stated.

"Dude! Seriously? Big 'ol blackie isn't itching to come out?" Paul questioned.

"Nope. I'm enjoying not having to do that!" Sam replied.

"Yeah but old habits are hard to die! Even _I'm_ feeling the itch." Jared chimed in. Paul nodded towards him.

"Yeah man. We were the original pack!" Paul added.

"Listen guys. I know it's hard. But when I think about Em and the boys, shit I'm glad I don't have to drop everything and respond to that anymore. Yeah I mean I miss the brotherhood and the comradery but I have a family to think about now. And so do you. We all have newborns at home who need us to come _home_ at the end of the day. Let Jacob and the others handle it. We did our time. Jacob will let us know if we are truly needed." Sam explained to them.

"Yeah, I can't believe we're all fathers now! Paul you have it worse! A girl man? I knew you were a pussy!" Jared teased Paul.

"Fuck you Jay! Don't be talking about my little princess! I can still kick your ass! Besides, I'll have her invite Uncle Jay for a princess tea party soon enough!" Paul playfully scolded Jared as they all went back to work.

Ness raced her way to the clearing, enjoying the wind as it flew through her fur. She laughed. Fur. Who would have figured? Once she arrived, she spotted Nix and Jonathan lounging about. They perked up once they saw their female alpha come into view. She trotted over to them and mid-trot, a mist enveloped her form as she transformed back to human, fully clothed, still walking toward them without missing a beat.

"Man, I will never get use to that!" Jonathan said never taking his eyes off Nessie.

"I know! It's FUCKING AWESOME!" Nix all but sang while nudging Jonathan with his elbows excitedly. Nessie smiled at them and shook her head. Quil came bursting through the tree line with Seth following close behind. All three looked their way.

"Ha! Beat ya! You owe me!" Quil playfully punched Seth.

"Awe man! No fair! You took off before you said go!" Seth whined.

"You snooze, you lose bro!" Quil teased him.

"What did I miss? Am I late?" Brady stated as he was pulling up his cut off giving everyone a nice view of his junk.

"Ah man! Put that shit away! Ain't nobody wanna see that shit!" Taylor complained as he came into view.

"Don't be jealous!" Brady said as he wiggled his junk at Taylor. Taylor shielded his eyes in disgust and ran towards the rest of the pack.

"Bray, stop it and get over there," Jacob reprimand as he came through the tree line and strolled toward Ness. She smiled at him and held out her arms to embrace him. He picked up the pace and lifted Ness into his arms and swung her around in his bear crushing hug. "Hey baby!" he cooed as he proceeded to kiss her.

"Get a room!" Caleb shouted as he came into the clearing with Sebastian hot on his trail, laughing. Jacob flipped him off but continued to assault Nessie's lips. The quiet Alex strolled into the clearing and found a place to sit. Nathan and Collin soon followed. They were busy talking among themselves and playfully shoving each other and laughing. Jason shortly followed them running towards the group. He nodded at Jacob and Ness as he found a place to sit amongst the group. With everyone in attendance, Jacob waited for Leah to make her appearance before bringing the meeting to order. Speak and she shall appear. Leah sauntered into the clearing.

"Alright everyone! Settle down. Settle down!" Jacob started.

"Yeah! Let's get this started! I want to go back to bed!" Collin groaned with Caleb and Sebastian agreeing with him. They had just come off of patrolling when they were summon to the early morning pack meeting.

"So the last bonfire was supposed to be when we introduced Dr. Wolfe to the pack." He started.

"That shit was crazy! Did you hear his ringtone?" Brady asked no one in particular. " _Doctor, Doctor! Can't you feel me burning, burning!_ " He sang. Some pack members laughed.

"That was funny!" Quil confirmed. "Who sang that anyways?"

"Thompson Twins. It's from their 1984 album Into the Gap." The quiet Alex supplied. Everyone turned to their attention to him. He quickly regretted speaking up. Alex was an introvert in all sense of the word. He didn't like being the center of attention. He loved his alone time. He is very sensitive to negative energy. He hated social gatherings and cancelled plans regularly. But at the same time, when he craved social interactions, he knew where to find it. He was very loyal and very observant. And if anyone took the time to get to know him, Alex could be very, very funny. He loved reading so he was also very knowledgeable on many subjects. He's the kind of guy who always had little totally useless facts about almost anything.

"What?" he all but whispered.

"As I was saying," Jacob continued after being momentarily stunned by Alex speaking up, "the bonfire was not successful in introducing the doc to the pack so now the council is asking us to come up with a way to introduce him to the pack life. We really need this guys. We could use a doctor on our side. So does anyone have any suggestions?" he asked and waited for an answer.

"Fuck that! Let's just phase in front of him!" Collin supplied.

"Yeah! I'm with Collin! Let's just phase in front of the doc!" Brady chimed in while fist bumping Collin. Next to Paul, Brady was never one to do things subtly. It's go big or go home with Brady. Of course, he did have Paul as a mentor and now Jacob regrets that pairing. Others joined in with their opinion. Everyone seemed to be talking all at once. Each arguing either for or against the idea of phasing in front of the doctor. It seemed a bit chaotic but what do you expect from a bunch of teenage boys? Even though Quil, Jacob, Seth, and Leah are no longer in their teens, they still have a teen mentality at given times, especially when the whole pack is gathered together. In this group, Leah is technically the oldest at twenty-five going on twenty-six but still looking all of nineteen.

Finally Jacob had enough. He emits a very high pitch whistle that grabs everyone's attention. Some covering their ears while others grumble their complaints.

"Guys! Listen! We cannot just phase in front of the doc…" he begins.

"Why not?!" Brady challenges.

"Because we do not want to scare him off Brady! Besides, what if he goes into shock or something?"

"Bullshit!" Brady and Collin countered.

"Guys! Seriously? What would we really accomplish by scaring Dr. Wolfe that way. He may just up and leave the whole community. Where would we all be than and not just us but the whole community as well? We have to think smarter. So all out phasing in front of Dr. Wolfe is a big _no_." Nessie added. Everyone looked her way and knew she was right. The entire pack in agreement with Nessie seconds after she spoke. She just seemed to have this power of persuasion over the pack. Jacob looked towards Nessie, smiled, and mentally rolled his eyes because it seemed the pack would always listen to reason with Nessie than with him. Just a minute ago he was arguing against phasing in front of the doctor and some of the pack were against him. Nessie speaks and the whole packs agrees with her. He didn't know when this started happening? He no longer had control over the meetings when Nessie was around. This fact aroused him and stirred up the sleeping beast in his pants. He had to shake his head to clear his mind before his arousal was on full display for everyone to witness. He cleared his throat before he began again.

"E-exactly…um," Jacob was clearly failing at clearing his mind but now he had the attention of the entire pack. A slight blush threaten to creep onto his face as his cut off started to tighten.

"Ah shit man! Put that shit away!" Taylor complained as evidence of Jacob's arousal was now apparent to everyone. The blush that he tried holding back now full blown on his cheeks. He quickly ducked behind Nessie while adjusting himself, trying in vain to hide his arousal. The pack chuckling at his reaction.

"Yeah, like that's gonna help! Hiding _behind_ Ness!" Caleb noted as the pack roared with laughter. It was an unfortunate fact that the entire pack knew Jacob's wolf loved being behind Nessie. It was the russet wolf's favorite sexual position. It was just the animal in him. And now Nessie was the one blushing. _Oh God! Can this get any worse!_ Jacob thought as he closed his eyes and tried to hide his bulky frame further behind the tiny Ness.

"Guy! Settle down! This is serious. The council is expecting a plan of action from us at least by the end of today," Nessie rescuing the blushing Jake. And again the entire pack settle back down with just the command spoken by Nessie.

"We're just gonna have to talk to him. I mean we tried the bonfire but that didn't go as plan because, come on, he is a doctor in demand even in this tiny community." Seth argued after a few minutes of silence. "We have to just find the time with him."

" Yes but how Seth? When?" Leah retorted.

"I dunno? Maybe we can set an appointment with him?"

"Yeah right and spill our guts to him during the day in his office with others that may be around! Come on Seth! Get real!" Leah stated.

"Well I don't see you coming up with something!" Seth fired back. The sibling standing toe to toe now with their faces inches apart, both shaking with the threat of phasing.

"Leah! Seth! Stop it!" the timbre of the alpha command evident in his voice making the whole back sit up in attention. "Now I think Seth is on to something. We can talk to Sue and have her put us down as the last appointment of the day when the clinic is closing. This way we have the whole facility to ourselves and we can control the situation." Seth looked smugly at his sister. She glared at him. He childishly stuck his tongue out at her. "Seth, can you arrange that with Sue?"

He looked up like a child caught doing something wrong. "Y-yeah. Yes! I can talk to mom. I know she would do that for us. But it will have to be sometime next week because the doc has a 24hour shift today. We wouldn't want to stress him out today any more than he will be."

"Good thinking. Okay. So, go speak with your mom and report back to me. I will talk with my dad and he will let the rest of the council members know what our plan is. Everyone in agreement?" The pack yipped in unison. "Alright, so Leah, Nix, and Jonathon go finish off your patrol. You only have about three hours left before Brady, Jason and I will come relieve you. After us is…"

"Yo! That's me and Alex along with Ness," Quil confirmed.

"Yes and the rest of you go home and rest up. You're dismissed." Everyone got up and they were relieved that the meeting was over especially Collin, Caleb, and Sebastian because they had just came off patrol and were dead on their feet when the meeting was called in order. Since they were miles out, the pack had to phase again to make the journey home. Most of them lingered behind to watch Nessie phase. They just couldn't get enough of it. She smiled at them knowing exactly what they were waiting for. She began to walk towards the tree line with Jacob in tow. Slowly the mist enveloped her form and without missing a beat her wolf trotted out of sight. This time Jacob was running behind her. His wolf aroused at the sight before him. It took everything he had in him to slow down and undress before phasing.

Nessie's wolf looked back at her mate with a glint in her eye. The russet wolf straighten up with his tail wagging a mile a minute and she knew she got his attention. She dashed off leaving a stunned alpha in her wake. _Catch me if you can!_ She teased. The alpha growled in appreciation and gave chase, hunting his 'prey'. _Come back here!_ He stated as he heard his mate giggle while running off. Yup. She had his attention. Her giggled laughter made him push himself faster to catch his 'prey'. The predator within relishing in the fact that he knew he would catch her no matter what. The alpha wanted his mate. Jacob wanted Nessie. They worked together to get what they wanted as they closed in on her. She was, by no means, _wanting_ to get away. No, the sexual tension that built up during the meeting was getting to both Jacob _and_ Nessie! Her wolf wanted her mate to catch her and have his way with her. The thought had her swelling and becoming wetter in anticipation.

The alpha caught a whiff of her arousal just as he closed in on her and pounced on his prey. They tumble and rolled on the forest floor. Both had phased back to human and were in a heated kiss before they came to a stop. Since Nessie could phase back fully clothed, Jacob laid naked on top of her. "Home," was all she said as he bounced up, picking up Nessie bridal style, and raced his way through the forest towards home as she giggled like a loon in his arms.

Leah snorted as she ran patrol. _Fucking hell! Those two can never get enough of each other!_

 _Yeah, just wished they kept it to themselves! (Nix)_

 _Exactly! (Jonathon)_

 _Good luck with that! Fucking Jake is a big ass horn dog especially since Ness came back. I think he's worse than Paul! And that's saying a lot! (Leah)_

 _Was Paul really that bad?_ Nix asked. Leah began to flash images of Paul's thought to the other two wolves. They had only briefly known Paul but they knew the 'imprinted' Paul not the 'sex on legs' Paul. Jonathon and Nix stopped dead in their tracks.

 _I have a new hero._ Nix exclaimed.

 _That's just the stuff he did let us see. He's really good at keeping his thoughts to himself. You boys just don't know the half of it!_ Leah mentally smirked.

 _Daaaammmnnnn!_ They both replied in unison.

It was nearing lunchtime when Ally was finally able to wake up her lazy sister. Abby groan and complained as she started to get dressed. She would rather have another couple hours sleep than wake up right now. She did not get to bed until late last night. And again, she foolishly promised herself she would never wait until the last minute to do her homework. She snorted. _Yeah right! Like that's ever gonna happen!_ Empty promises and she knew it. It was like a hungover person swearing they would never drink so much again as long as they could make it through the day!

"Come on, Abs! We need to go get something to eat so we can meet dad at the clinic! Hurry up!"

"Okay! Okay! Chill out! Fuck!" Abby groaned.

"Just hurry up. I'll meet you in the car and don't keep me waiting too long or else I'm gonna come back here and throw ice water on your head again!" Ally threatened her sister. Abby winced because she knew that was _not_ an empty threat! Ally had done this to her in the past. She dragged herself to their shared bathroom and straighten up the mess that was her hair. She slapped on a pair of skinny jeans, a Captain America shirt, and her chucks. She smiled. She remember getting her chucks. Her dad went shoe shopping with them on one of their rare outings. He needed a new pair of loafers and she just wanted new shoes. Hey, you can't expect to take a girl shoe shopping and not get her anything. Besides, that was the deal they worked on before going shoe shopping. Boy did her dad regret that day! She got two pairs of chucks and some heels while her sister ended up with several pairs of heels and some nice flats. The honk of a horn shook her out of her thoughts.

"Alright already! Hold your horses! I'm coming! Geez!" she mumbled as she headed out the door to the waiting car. Her sister beckoning her to hurry with her hands. Abby just rolled her eyes as she made her way towards the car. You'd think this was an emergency with the way Ally seemed to be bouncing around in her seat! The rode off in search of food. Abby was glad because she was soooo hungry! As her and her sister would say, she had the hungries and she had the growling stomach to prove it!

After getting take out, the girls made their way to the clinic while chatting away about nothing and everything. The girls were really close and always enjoyed each other's company even when they bickered. They walked into the clinic and Sue smiled at them. They had again, unknowingly, dressed similar and that always made Sue smile. Although different designs, they both had on a Captain America shirt, skinny jeans, and chucks. The girls both said greet Sue simultaneously. Music to Sue's ears. She hugged them both and they handed her some food. They had thought about her as they were picking something to eat. As always, Sue was awed at their considerate nature. She loved these girls as her own and it always made her smile when they included her in their plans, however small and insignificant the gesture.

The girls made their way towards the breakroom and begin setting up their lunch while waiting for the dad to arrive. He had texted them letting them know he was on his way. Abby picked at her salad as she waited for their father to arrive while still chatting away with Ally and now Sue when something one of the girls did caught Sue's eye. One of the girls rubbed her chest absentmindedly and winced a bit. Sue asked if everything was okay as the doctor walked into the breakroom.

"Hey girls! Sue." He greeted them. "What's going on?" he asked as he saw the concerned look on Sue's face. Sue straightened up and greeted the doctor.

"Hi Richard! No it's nothing. I just saw her rub at her chest and was just asking if she was okay," Sue stated as she pointed at one of the girls and then she noticed Richard too, absentmindedly, begin to rub his chest. Now Sue was really curious. There were only a few people on the reservation that rubbed their chest in recent years the same way Richard and one of his daughters were rubbing theirs. She knew she needed to get a hold of the council as soon as possible.

"Honey, are you okay?" Richard questioned his daughter.

"Yeah dad. I think it's heartburn." She answered.

"Heartburn? How long you been feeling this? Can you describe the pain?" Richard automatically went into full on doctor mode.

"Dad! It's not a big deal. I'm okay. Let's eat. I'm hungries!" she complained. She hated worrying her dad. Besides it was something she had dealt with since they arrived in La Push. She has been getting along well enough without having everyone fussing over her and she wasn't about to let them fuss over her now. The ache usually dulls away once she pushes it to the back of her mind. Ugh! She just wanted everyone to stop looking at her. She would have to be more conscious of when she rubbed her chest. She sighed heavily and started eating her food.

"Okay. Okay. I get it but I worry about you baby. Both of you. It's my job as a parent. I'll let it go for now but if it gets worse please promise me you will tell me. Call me at any time baby. I mean it." Richard stated, giving in to his daughter. He always lets them have their way. He was wrapped around their fingers and sometimes he knew he gave in too easily.

"I promise dad."

"That goes for the both of you."

"We promise dad!" they spoke in unison again. Sue had gone quiet by this time. She was lost in her thoughts and their actions just bugged her. She was going to have to get to the bottom of this. She just wondered… She smiled a responsive smile at the Wolfe family as they begin to enjoy their lunch, all of them chatting away about their day and what had been going on. Sue made a mental note to keep a closer eye on this family. Something was going on and it would involve the pack. As she thought of the pack, her phone rang.  
"Oh! Excuse me. It's my son."

"Tell him I said 'hi'," Ally added before Sue went to the next room to take the call.

"Hi mom!" Seth always so cheerful when he spoke to his mother.

"Hi Sethy! What's going on?"

"Everything okay mom?" Seth had noticed a hesitation in his mother's voice. She shook her head to clear it.

"Everything's fine, honey. Just some new developments I need to bring to the councils attention. No need to worry. What's going on with you baby?"

"Oh okay. Yeah, hey Jacob wanted me to talk to you to see when we could get an appointment with the doc," Seth started.

"Is everything okay? One of the boys?" Sue now concerned.

"No. No. Everything's fine mom. It's just we are trying to introduce the doc to the pack and we figured if we can talk to him there at the clinic after everyone else has left and we make an appointment, he won't have a chance to escape this time!" Seth laughed as he explained to his worried mother.

"Oh! That's a good idea. Yes, it's a shame that he had to leave the bonfire. I'll look at the appointment book and call Jacob with the date and time baby."

"Oh okay mom! I'll call him and let him know to expect to hear from you!"

"That would be fine."

"Okay, thanks mom! I love you! Gotta go, bye!"

"Okay honey. Momma loves you too! And oh Ally says 'hi'."

"Cool! Tell her 'hi' from me too! Bye mom!"

"Will do. Bye son." Sue hung up from her call and took this time to dial the next person she needed to talk too. She waited for him to pick up. "Hi love!"

"Well hello yourself beautiful! What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh can't I just call my husband for no reason at all?" Sue flirted like the teenage she felt like at the moment. Charlie always set the butterflies into a whirlwind when she heard his voice.

"Baby, you can call me anytime!" Charlie flirted back. He wore a goofy, love-sick smile on his face. Sue giggled. Charlie giggled back.

"I might just take you up on that Chief," Sue cooed into the receiver. Charlie loved the way Sue called him Chief. She could get him to react without even trying and boy, were his pants tighten in reaction to Sue calling him Chief. Charlie giggled like a loon and his smile widened. They flirted back and forth for a bit before Sue got to the reason she had rung him. "Listen Charlie, I'm going to be a little late coming home. Richard is on a 24 hour shift, so can you pick up dinner for us?"

"Of course! Anything in particular?"

"Not really. Anything but pizza though!" She quickly added as she heard Charlie sigh.

"Oh, alright! You got me there!" he laughed. "Okay, hon. I'll pick up something on my way home. Try not to take too long. I miss you already beautiful."

"Oh Charlie! You rascal! I'll see you at home. Bbyyeee…" Sue was blushing by the end of the call. Charlie sent shivers down her spine and he hadn't even touched her yet. That man was going to be the death of her! She dialed the next number with a big smile still plastered on her face.

"Ello!"

"Jacob, it's Sue."

"Oh hey Sue!"

"Is your father there?"

"Yes, hold on." The receiver was muffled by Jacob's hand. She could hear him yell for his father and his father responding. Moments later he was on the phone.

"Sue! What a pleasant surprise! How can I help you!" It was no secret Billy liked Sue. He tried having a relationship with her after Harry passed but she never liked him that way. It seems the Black boys always went for the girls that they could never have.

"Hi Billy. We need to talk. There's been some new developments but I can't say over the phone. Can you gather Old Quil at your house after 9 tonight?"

"Yes of course. Hope nothing bad." Of course, always council business. Sue never called Billy otherwise. He knew his best friend had married Sue but he was foolishly still hopeful. Sue could hear the disappointment in his voice but she ignored it.

"No, nothing bad. Just…very interesting," she stated cryptically.

"Alright. I'll call Quil and have him meet us here at my house. See you then."

"Okay. Thanks Billy. And tell Jacob I will call him later. Talk to you later." With that they hung up and Sue made her way back to the breakroom.

"Everything okay?" Richard inquired. Sue nodded politely as she sat down and resumed eating her lunch.

Yes. Everything was fine but something told Sue it would become very interesting in the next couple of days. Little did she know it would only be in the next couple of hours.

 **Please review. I enjoy the feedback. All and any grammar and spelling mistakes are mine.**

 **Much love...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Language...loads of it in this one.**

 **SM owns it. I don't.**

 **Chapter 6…**

She was sound asleep by the time he was ready to leave. He stood by the doorway staring at her sleeping form. He didn't want to leave. He never wanted to leave. He loved sleeping next to her. The feel of her body next to his. She petite frame fit perfectly against his massive one. The curve of her body matching his.

Too much time has slipped between them but in a way, the spent away from each other was almost necessary. The time apart help them grow and sort out their feelings. She had been too young to realize what her body craved. He had been thrown into a world that should not have existed. Both realized they could not be without the other. The time apart helped them experience life on their own terms, albeit a lifeless shell of a life but still it was a daily life without each other. Each had to grow into their own skins, so to speak. She was still so young and _still_ is in many ways. The tags had still not been ripped off of her yet. He was stuck here because of his duties to his people. She chose this life but that didn't lessen the guilt he felt because of her choice. He knows she chose this life because of him…because of the fucking imprint.

She had the world at her feet. She could have the world handed to her on a silver platter. There were no boundaries in her world. No chains to hold her back other than her diet. The spirits fucked with his life but in turn sentenced her to this life too. The world was her oyster and she tossed it away to be with him.

His wolf had been ecstatic that his mate was able to come forth from the spirit world and join him in this earthly world but that had meant binding another soul to only _this_ little corner of this vast earth. If his wolf was happy, why couldn't he be? A part of him knew why. She had a chance to explore, to live, and to see things he could only dream of. If he was truly honest with himself, he would have to admit, he was jealous. Jealous of the opportunities she had. Jealous of the opportunities he felt she squandered. She had promised him, they still had the chance to do everything and discover everything together, even if it was just one weekend at a time. His heart and soul was appeased a tiny bit. There was really nothing he could do to change it all. What has been done was done.

So he had a choice now. As he stood there at their doorway looking down on her naked form, the afternoon sun shining on her making her have a hint of sparkle due to her vampire half, he realized he could waste more time just playing with the 'what ifs' in his mind, over and over again, or he could just accept what he had been dealt and make the most of what he had been given. The russet wolf had done just that. The wolf wasn't worried about what his mate was missing out on. He wasn't worried about what tomorrow would bring. The russet wolf was enjoying the now. Having his mate in this world by his side, with him until they moved back to the spirit world. The wolf was about protection, food, shelter, and mate. Short to-do list but nowhere on that list were any 'what if' plans. When Jacob looked at his life this way, he found he was truly blessed. After all, not everyone found their soul mate in this lifetime. Hell, some people never even had a chance to love like they did. A love so deep, it bound their hearts and souls.

So he sighed and counted his blessings and made a silent promise to enjoy the life that was gifted to him instead of dwelling on a life that will never be. She had shown him how happy they could truly be if only he embraced his life and stop worrying about a life that would never materialize. Stop worrying about a life she could have. A life she didn't want without him. The imprint was done. Her life was with him now.

So, with new found spirit and energy, he was determined to embrace what was given to him with arms wide open and stand up and be the man she needed him to be. This life was not a curse. He could no longer see it that way because if he did that would mean SHE was a curse and she was far from it! She was young and hadn't experience life but he had, somewhat, so he would show her everything he knew about it. Everything life was about and they in turn could experience and discover new things together. It was time to put aside his pride and live a beautiful life. It was time to give her the life she deserved.

He leaned down an kissed her temple. She stirred a bit but went back to sleep. He sniffed in her scent and let it invade his whole being and smiled as the scent made his wolf purr. Happy fucker! He could feel his tail wagging a mile a minute! That made Jacob smile. He had so much in his life to be thankful for. Something inside him just clicked and he just...smiled.

Bouncing down the stairs, he saw his father at the dinner table. His father looked up and saw a gleam in his son's eye that he had never seen before. The old man's chest puffed up in pride. Somewhere deep inside the old man, he knew his son had finally accepted his fate. He never wished this upon his son. He wanted Jacob to experience life. Finish high school and go to college. Go see the world and see what it had to offer. Fall in love and have his heart broken and fall in love again. He wanted his son to live a full and happy life but he knew the day his son showed signs of phasing, the life he had wished for his son was now just a whisper of a dream. However, Billy never wanted Jacob to be unhappy. He reasoned with him. He pleaded with him to accept his position in their tribe. Jacob was handed a powerful position. He was the so-called prince of La Push, a position that would gain him positive notoriety and a place in their legends. Jacob had refused. He was blind-sided when he became a wolf. He had stated he didn't want to be in a pack, much less lead one. He refused all that he was and all he could be. Jacob had turned down a legacy that no other in this tribe was honored with.

But now, as he watched his son bound down the stair with an energy and force of life he had not seen in his son before today, now Billy could die knowing his son would be okay in this world. Now his son is standing up and accepting his place in life. Now there would be no stopping Jacob Ephraim Black. He would become a legendary chief. His story would be told as his grandfather's story were told...with pride and respect. Yes, the Jacob before him now was a changed man. His father could see that much. He nodded his head toward Jacob with a respect and pride never shown before. Jacob nodded back in acknowledgement.

"Ness?" Billy inquired.

"Asleep," Jacob said sheepishly with a slight blush, and with a face splitting smile. His father fist bumped him. Jacob fist bumped his father back and his grin seemed to have grown wider, if that was even possible. See, despite the younger Black being an alpha and future Chief and despite the older Black being an elder and councilman, when they were stripped to the bare minimum, first and foremost, they were men, and with that territory, came the strutting about their latest conquest. Thus the 'fist bumping'. Men will be men just as they should be **(AN: I know this will probably cause a lot of eye rolls but I think it's funny plus it's my story…so…deal.)**

Then Jacob did something he hadn't done in ages. He reached over and hugged his father in a loving embrace. His father stiffened in surprise for just a second before he returned the embrace.

"Love you dad," was all Jacob said as released his father when the phone rang. It was Sue Clearwater asking for Billy. Jacob called out to his father from the kitchen and handed the old man the phone as he begin to walk out the back door. The old man cleared his throat of his emotions and called out to his son. Jacob looked back at his father and notice pride still beaming from his father's face.

"Proud of you son. Always have been," was all the old man said before returning back to his food. Jacob smiled and a lump caught in his throat. He sighed, walked out the back door and headed towards the forest. Once in the protective cover of the forest, Jacob stripped off his shorts. He stood there for a moment, naked as the day he was born, and for what seemed like the first time in his life, he really took in what the forest had to offer. He really appreciated all the beauty and mystery that was the forest. He smiled wide again and then, in a moment of childish glee, Jacob wiggled his junk from side to side as free as can be. Laughter erupted from deep within him and his wolf ran in circles. He was happy. Finally, after all he had been though, he was truly and irrevocably happy. He phased in and the three on patrol caught his mood.

 _Hey Boss!_ Jacob used to hate being called boss. It would grate his nerves. But today he just mentally smiled.

 _What the fuck Black!_ Leah mentally rolled her eyes. _What's got you shitting rainbows and unicorns?_

He laughed. _What do mean?_

 _Shit Black, are you prancing?_ (Leah)

He hadn't noticed but he was prancing! Damn, he _was_ happy. The russet wolf purred.

 _Okay! I ask again, what the fuck Black?_ Leah was getting irritated. She had to be around Seth who was shitting rainbows and unicorns all the fucking time but now she had to take it from her alpha! It was too much to handle. Her wolf growled. Jacob couldn't be bothered today. He heard her growl but he just let slide like water off a duck's back.

 _Jonathan and Nix go ahead a phase out and go home._

 _Yes!_ They celebrated in unison before their connection faded away. The alpha addressed Leah.

 _So, what's the happening?_ Leah rolled her eyes.

 _Not a thing chicken wing._ Leah could never stay pissed at Jacob for long. They had been through a lot together and they had a mutual understanding.

 _Clear as the sky?_

 _Yup!_

 _K. Well go ahead and phase out and go home. I'll take it from here._

 _Shit Black! I don't know who slipped you the happy pill but next time, make sure it's not when you are mind-linked to_ ME _! I get enough of that shit from my brother. No need to be dosed by you too!_ Jacob smiled.

 _Alright! Alright! Go home._

 _Don't have to tell me twice!_ And then she was gone. She was a few miles from home but she just had to phase back to human. Jacob's happiness was about to make her vomit! _Geez! What's got into him?_ She shook her head and begin walking home. At least these next few miles will help clear her head from the shit she felt coming off Jacob! Please! That shit had to be illegal. No one should or even COULD be _that_ happy! She knew, or at least she thought, she would never in this lifetime feel the level of happiness that was radiating off of Jacob and something in that statement just shattered her heart a little more. She hadn't noticed a single wet droplet making its way down her cheek. She continued walking through the forest towards her house.

She noticed, the closer she got to the reservation, the more she felt the fucking annoying tug in her chest. She rubbed the spot on her chest to feel some relieve that never came. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She was bent over with her hands on her knees.

 _Fuck Leah! Get a fucking grip!_ She thought to herself. She took a deep breath and stood up straight. When she opened her eyes she nearly jumped out of skin as a small yelp escaped her lips! She was angry now.

"What the fuck Taylor?! You stalking me now?!" She spat his way. He smiled a wicked, lustful smile at her and she sneered at him. "Asshole." She said under her breath as she pushed past him. She didn't have time to deal with this little shit. He reached out and grabbed her elbow. She yanked her arm out of his grip, dug the heel of her foot onto the top of his, elbowed his stomach and, as he bent down in pain, she slammed him onto the forest floor. He fell with a loud grunt. Since she was a part of the pack, Taylor felt every punch she had dealt him. "Stay away from me you fucking little shit!" she yelled at him as he laid on the floor holding his stomach. She turned to leave but found herself flying face forward onto the forest floor as Taylor grabbed her ankle and yanked back.

"Why are you like this? Fuck! I lik'em feisty but sometimes you're just too much to take Lee!" Taylor gasped out between breaths. He was still trying to gain back his bearings.

"You want feisty? I'll show you feisty asshole!" She twisted and jumped to her feet again, ready to take Taylor down. He jumped up and dove his body, full force at her just as she landed on her feet. They landed a few feet away from where they started. He was now on top of her and tried to hold her hands above her head as he tried to reason with her. "Fuck Clearwater! Can't you see I find you attractive girl?!"

He was mad that she had such a bitchy air about her. Her fucking attitude made her ugly. She was able to twist them around and she was now on top of Taylor with her face inches from his.

"Listen to me you little shit because I am only going to say this once…" she wasn't able to finish because Taylor flipped them again and he gained top position again. Their faces were still inches from each other.

"What? You don't like me! You don't see me that way because I'm younger than you? You are too broken because of Sam?!" She winced at his last statement but it gave her the extra push she needed to flip them over again and this time she punched his face as she screamed.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING SAY THAT SHIT TO ME AGAIN YOU FUCKING LITTLE PRICK! YOU FUCKING KNOW NOT…" Again they flipped, Taylor now holding her wrist in his hands to prevent her from continuing her assault on his face, blood dripping down his nose onto her face. He spat blood out before he continued.

"I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT! IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO FUCKING SAY?!" He looked into her wild eyes. "EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT IT! REMEMBER THE MIND LINK?" He could feel her under him getting ready to flip them over again but he forced her down with all his might. She was strong but now he was angry. "FOR FUCK SAKE LEAH! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM? WHY CAN'T YOU…" She had enough. Something in the way the conversation was going, gave her the fuel to flip them over again.

"…GET OVER IT!" She finished his sentence. "IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY MOTHER FUCKER?! WHY CAN'T I JUST GET THE FUCK OVER IT?!" Tears were now streaming down her face in a rage of anger and pain. Any ordinary day, no one could break through Leah's façade. Today, for some reason, she had been teetering on the fence and all Taylor needed to do was push her over and this is exactly what he did. Still, Taylor would not let her feel sorry for herself. They had _all_ let her feel sorry for herself for way too long. This shit had to stop.

"NO! THAT IS NOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO FUCKING SAY!" he spat her way but not flipping them again. He was still under her and for some reason he felt she needed to feel that dominance over him. It's what her wolf needed right now.

"THEN WHAT?! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU FUCKING WANT FROM ME TAYLOR? DAMNIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS IT? I AM NOT GOING TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I'M NOT THE PACK'S BITCH!"

"I NEVER FUCKING SAID I WANTED YOU AS MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND, DID I?!" he spat back at her.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK?!" she demanded.

"IS IT TOO FUCKING HARD TO HAVE A FUCKING FRIEND? ARE YOU SO INTENT ON CLOSING YOURSELF OFF THAT YOU REFUSE TO LET ANYONE IN?" He watched her reaction. "WELL?!" he growled at her. Her wolf bristled. She did not like being spoken to in that manner by a younger wolf.

"FUCK OFF!" she growled back as she got off of him and begin to walk away.

"NO, YOU FUCK OFF LEAH!" Taylor refused to let her get away as he reached out and grabbed a hold of her upper arm. They were going to finish this. She tried to yank her arm out of his grasp but he held on tight. They both could feel the bruises forming. One making them and the other getting them but both knew she would heal before the hour.

"SAM HAS MOVED ON WITH HIS LIFE! HE IS MARRIED! HE HAS TWO KIDS! BOYS! HE IS NOT SITTING AROUND FEELING FUCKING SORRY FOR HIMSELF OR WAITING FOR YOU! WHY THE FUCK ARE _YOU_?! YOU'RE LEAH FUCKING CLEARWATER!" he screamed in her face the reality she seemed to be denying. He might as well slapped the shit out of her because that is what it felt like to her. The anger and intensity in his eyes bore into her. She had unknowingly stepped up to him and they stood there face to face, both on the edge of panting breaths.

"I KNOW HE FUCKING MOVED ON! DON'T YOU FUCKING THINK I FUCKING KNOW THAT?! I AM FUCKING REMINDED EVERY FUCKING DAY THAT HE HAS MOVED THE FUCK ON WITH THE BITCH!" she bellowed in his face as tears begin to escape her eyes. .

"THEN WHY CAN'T YOU MOVE ON?! WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU MOVE ON?!" he yelled at her. Now he just had to know. He needed to know. Why was she hanging on? What was it about Sam that had her hanging on? Was his dick really all that? It must be if she still hung up on him. "HUH? TELL ME! EXPLAIN THAT SHIT TO ME! HELP ME UNDERSTAND WHY THE FUCK YOU ARE STILL HANGING ON BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T UNDERSTAND IT LEAH!" he yelled in her tear streaked face. He was angry. He was angry for the hold Sam had on her. He was angry that she was hurting still after all these years. He needed answers and she was going to give them to him whether she realized it or not. He would not let her go on this way. He just couldn't. He wasn't sure why it mattered to him but it just did. He knew it was none of his business but yet at the same time it was _pack_ business. No one could be comfortable with the fucking elephant still in the fucking room. This had to be addressed.

She was lost for words. She knew she wanted the relationship and the love she had with Sam more than she wanted Sam but how could she explain this to Taylor? Why did she feel the need to explain it to anyone much less Taylor? He would see her as weak and pathetic. She just stared at him, not knowing what to say. The walls she built around her, stayed in place. She just couldn't bring herself to let anyone in but for reason, today was just different. And then her walls begin to crumble when Taylor finally spoke again. The emotions in his voice was the mallet being swung against her crumbling walls.

"Leah, please let me in. Tell me please. I won't judge." He softly pleaded with her. He covered both of her hands in his and held them close to his heart. She didn't fight him. He could see the hurt that she had endured all these years, and is still enduring, etched on her beautiful face. He wanted more than anything to take that pain from her and swallow it for her. She didn't deserve this. None of them did but least of all her. She already had to deal with being the only female wolf but he refused to believe their spirit gods would spite her enough to take away the one thing in Leah's life that had meant so much to her. He knew he couldn't let her go on this way anymore. She was too special to live a life this way. She was too beautiful to not be happy. Some days, he felt like he was the only one who could see the beauty within Leah and realize how truly special she was. Beneath her tough exterior, he could see the vulnerability that laid under all the pain, the hate, and the brokenness of her heart.

"Leah…" he all but whispered as she lowered her head and cried just a little harder than earlier.

"What do you want from me Taylor?" she asked defeated. "I have nothing to offer," she whispered her confession.

"Oh Leah!" He breathed before he hugged her tight against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her form and held onto her as tight as possible to keep her from falling apart at the seams. She didn't think she was worthy and that thought shattered his heart. She let him hug her and cried into his chest. It was liked everything that she had held in, just came pouring out as he hugged her. All the years of pain. The hurt of her broken heart. The emptiness of her soul. Taylor had managed to cracked off a piece of the foundation that held the pain in place and the walls just seemed to crumble down around her. She found herself wrapping her arms around Taylor and wailing as the pain seeped out. He refused to let her go. He hugged her tighter.

Why? Why her? What did she ever do to deserve all this? What had she done in her past life that made the spirits punish her now? WHY? _WHY ME?!_

Taylor kissed the top of her head. "oh honey." She hadn't realized she had spoken the last thought she had. He voice sounded pained as if he was feeling her heartache and still he refused to let go of her. Her knees buckled underneath her and Taylor picked her up and found a log to sit upon. He positioned her on his lap and she let him. She tightly grabbed onto him in fear that he would abandon her too, just like everyone else she cared about had done to her. He wrapped his arms tighter around her form, assuring her that he was not going anywhere. She cried. He let her. She sobbed. He wiped her tears away. She hiccupped. He rocked her in his arms and after a long while she finally stilled in his arms. His legs had fallen asleep on him but he refused to move. And after another long while, in a voice so small he almost couldn't believe it came from the broken girl in his arms, she called his name.

"taylor…" she whispered with a crack voice.

"What is it baby girl?" he cooed.

"why…me…" she asked, a sob leaving her body. The weight of the world was in that one question. He couldn't be sure what she asked exactly. Was she asking why he always seem to be after her? Was she asking why Sam left her? Or maybe she was asking why all this had happened to her? Whatever her question, he knew of only one right answer.

"Because you're Leah fucking Clearwater." He softly told her. She chuckled lightly before the tears begin to fall again. Softer but still there. When she stilled once more she continued.

"You're wrong. I'm not hung up on him." He pulled away from her so he could look her in the eye. Nothing but the truth shone through.

"Then why hon?" he asked with deep concern and curiosity etched on his face.

"It was so easy for him…to just walk away. So easy for him to just toss me aside like I didn't mean a thing to him. Like I was…nothing." Her voice caught. He didn't say anything. He knew she wasn't finished. He waited for her to collect herself so that she could continue. "It was so easy for him to just let go. It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced. I did everything for him. I gave him my all. I gave him my heart and he threw it away…like it was nothing. All the promised he had made. The future we had planned together…" She went quiet for a bit. When she spoke again, she seemed so small and so fragile.

"He broke me. No one has every broke me like the way he has. I don't know if I can go through that again." She quietly confessed as the tug in her chest quietly reminded her it was still there.

"Oh Leah. The spirits fucked him when they took you away from him! You are too good for him and the spirit know it. He wouldn't have been able to handle you!" Taylor told her and she snorted. He moved her so that she was straddling him and he lifted her chin with his index finger so that she was looking at him eye to eye.

"Leah, you are beautiful and strong. You have so much to give and so much to offer. Don't sell yourself short. You _are_ worth it." Tears begin to stream down her face. Taylor closed the distance between them and softly brushed a kiss upon her lips and she let him. "You are so worth it and don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise. If they do, just let me know and I'll beat the fuck out of them for you." He told her quietly. She smiled a small, tight smile as the tears rolled down her face. Taylor still held her gaze as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Baby girl, falling is the easy part. It's getting back up that is hard but if you need help and don't ask for it, it will seem damn near impossible to get the fuck back up." She knew he spoke the truth. "I'm here. I'm reaching out to you. I see so much in you. I see you, Leah. I see you." He told her. She cried harder. He seemed to have spoken the words her soul needed to hear. He hugged her again and waited for her to quiet down.

"Taylor…" she spoke against his skin after another long while.

"Yeah…" he answered.

"Thanks." She breathed.

"Anytime. Anytime." He reassured her.

She pulled away from him and stood up. She held out her hand and helped him stand up. When he stood up, Leah stood toe to toe with him and the hard Leah Clearwater was back and staring straight at him while pointing a finger into his chest.

"If you ever tell anyone about this, I'm gonna cut your dick off and make you eat it!" she warned. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Message received." He laughed. "But seriously, Lee. I'm here." She smiled and acknowledged him with a nod.

"So, where were you off to anyways?" Leah asked clearing her throat, in an attempted to change the subject. He smiled at her and took the hint.

"Caleb, Nathan, and I were meeting for lunch. Wanna join?" he asked her. She thought on it for a second before she nodded in agreement. He assured her it was just lunch and not a date. That would come later. She laughed and punched his shoulder playfully. He mocked being hurt. Leah then noticed the blood on his face from where she had punched him.

"Fuck. You did nail me pretty hard there. Feisty!" he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes as they set off to meet the guys for lunch.

"Well we're a bloody mess!" she said as she examine the blood on her shirt.

"Yeah but the guy would expect this," Taylor stated matter-of-factly. She nodded and laugh. They had a cover story and what happened between them would stay between them. She was sure Taylor would not say a thing to a soul. He was a good guy. She could trust him. She smiled at the revelation.

She felt lighter as she wiped her face to clear the tears away. She still hurt, and she may feel hurt for a while longer, but she felt…better. As she walked with Taylor, she vowed to try to move pass this. As the saying goes, time heals all wounds. But that just wasn't right. Some wounds may heal but they leave behind scars and scars tell you where you have been but they don't tell you where you should go. He told her she _was_ worth it and maybe she could let herself believe it. It would not be so easy. Nothing for her ever was. She was still stubborn but it helped to share what she was feeling. If anything came from their conversation, Taylor was now helping her carry the load she had on her shoulders. Maybe he can help her set it down somewhere and leave it. She sighed and Taylor playfully punched her shoulders to let her know she was no longer alone in this. She was grateful for that.

As they arrived at the local diner, they spotted Caleb and Nathan at the pack's booth. The booth had a vantage point. From this particular booth, the pack were able to keep an eye on all the exits. It was the soldier in them that demanded the advantage.

Caleb and Nathan took in the sight of Taylor and Leah. Then they looked at each other. Before they spoke, their thoughts were interrupted by Seth and Collin walking into the diner and joining them. Seth was the one to point out the bloody mess that was Taylor's face and noticed the blood on Leah's shirt. They all assumed Taylor pissed off Leah by flirting with her again and got the blunt end of her fist. Taylor and Leah let them assume what they wanted too. Taylor took off to the restroom to wash up. Seth scooted in next to Leah with Collin next to him.

As the bell to the entrance rang, Seth suddenly winced and his hand shot to his chest. He rubbed his chest and had his eyes tightly shut.

"Seth? You feeling it?" Leah questioned as she handed her brother a glass of water. He took it and sipped until he was able to tolerate the pain. He nodded his head at her question. Collin advised them to place a menu to obstruct his view. They all knew if Seth imprinted there, Leah would lose her chance. Seth kept his eyes shut until the menu was placed in front of him. It was the lunch rush hour. Anyone of these people could be his imprint. The pack tensed as they watched a teen girl approach their table.

"Seth?" she questioned. "It's me Ally." Seth was so relieved.

"Oh hey Ally!" he greeted her while he concentrated on meeting her gaze and avoiding looking at the other patrons of the diner. "Whatcha doing here?"

"I came to pick up lunch for my dad. He has a 24 hour shift today." She explained. He nodded in understanding.

"Oh! Ally this is my sister, Leah. Leah this is Dr. Wolfe's daughter, Ally. Well at least one of them." Leah eyed them both and the pack became interested in the girl. She was the doctor's daughter. "She a twin." Seth answered Leah's silent question and then he proceeded to introduce her to the rest of the pack.

"Nice to finally meet you! Your mother talks so much about you both. You are both lucky to have Sue as a mother. She is so nice." Ally stated as she extended her hand towards Leah. "Which brings me to the reason why I came over…Do either of you know what Sue would like to eat for lunch? She is going to be at the clinic today and my sister and I figured we would pick up lunch for her as well."

"Well that's nice of you! Yeah, get her the cranberry and turkey sandwich with sweet tea. She would love that!" Seth stated with a smile. "Is your sister here?"

"Lazy ass is in the car!" She laughed. "You can count on her!" she added sarcastically. Seth laughed and they bid their farewells as Ally rushed to order lunch and be on her way. Her father had texted her stating he would be on his way in about ten minutes. Taylor returned from the restroom, minus the blood on his face, and joined the pack.

"Whata I miss?" he asked as he sat down. Caleb informed him what he had missed.

"Twins Basil!" Caleb quoted a movie line as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down at Taylor. A salt shaker quickly hit Caleb on the side of his head. "Ow!" he shouted as he rubbed the side where the offending object made contact.

"Quit being such a fucking pig Caleb!" Leah reprimanded. Caleb childishly stuck his tongue out at her. The pack roared with laughter and, for what seemed like the first time since she phased, Leah joined them. Hurt, anger, guilt, loss, and wounds put aside in this one moment. This was the beginning of Leah letting go.

 **I would love to hear from you. Please review.**

 **Grammar and spelling mistakes are all mine but I hope this didn't stop you from enjoying the story.**

 **Much love...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my pretties! It's been a while. I'm sorry. I was stuck on this damn chapter. Wrote it. Rewrote it. Rewrote it again. I think I got it this time. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter so I guess I can post whenever I like. No one seems to care anyways. But enough of the guilt trip. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Still lots of language and I still don't own any of the character. Well maybe the originals but that's about it.**

 **Chapter 7…**

The smell of the salty air filled his nostrils. The air was too fucking salty thanks to the stupid ocean. The caw of the seagulls invaded his hearing. The stupid birds really did caw a little too loudly and what the fuck were they doing anyways? Just fucking flying around annoying the hell of people? Someone should really ripped their stupid fucking heads off! Stupid birds. And the sand. The feel of the gritty sand against his skin felt invasive and he felt a slight discomfort of the sand being on his skin. Beach sand was the worst! It got everywhere and stuck to everything! And when the stupid salty air blew, it blew stupid beach sand every fucking where and on every fucking thing! He swore it got on everything! On **_EVERYTHING_**! Like his sketch pad and, and his skin! Why did he think coming to the beach would help his mood? He just couldn't concentrate with his senses being invaded in such an atrocious manner!

He was just annoyed. Annoyed with what? Fuck if he knew! It was just one of those days where everything and everyone got on his last nerve. He just couldn't concentrate with the million thoughts that ran around in his head. Each one pulling him in a thousand different directions. The bugs in the air seem to be aiming directly at him contributing to his foul mood. Even his beloved songs on his iPod seem to get on his nerves but he still wanted the background noise because these fucking birds were just too damn loud for him right now. Loud enough to be heard over his stupid music. God! Can these songs get any more annoying? What was he thinking when he brought them? Must have been an impulse buy.

What was funny about the whole situation was that he came to the beach to calm his nerves and the very place he came to think and get away to calm down, was now the very place that was making him agitated. Ugh! _Can today get any_ ….wait, he really shouldn't finish that thought because the way this day was going, it COULD get worse. He had his sketch pad on his knee but nothing seem to be drawn right. The lines weren't straight enough. The line was too dark. His pencil was too heavy on one side. The fucking sand landed in his line drawn path and made him skip a spot. UGH! He ripped out the page in a fit of anger and rage and crumpled it with all his might. He wanted to punch a tree. He wanted to punch a person. Hell, if he could get away with it, he would punch his alpha! He wanted to feel the crunch of his knuckles as they made contact with its intended target. Something to rid his body of this agitation and anxiety that had made its home inside of his being. Even his wolf was uneasy. He could hear him as he growled lowly within him. Unsettled and readied.

Someone took the time this morning to make sure Alex had a full cup of hate-o-aid! He hated everything right now. He woke up upset and with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Why? He is not sure. It was just a feeling and that feeling has yet to leave him. He tried meditating. He tried reading. Surfing the net. Drawing. Listening to music. Anything and everything that he could think of to take his mind off of this eerie feeling in his bones but nothing seemed to work. He had to get over this thing whatever it was because he was scheduled to patrol later. Ugh! Fucking patrol. For what? There hadn't been leeches in the area for months now. Stupid leeches. He wished there was one around now just so he could work out his frustrations! Tear something to fucking pieces! Maybe that would help with this feeling of doom. He spent the morning in the shower trying to scrub it off. He scrubbed his skin raw but found no relief. Then his clothes just didn't seem to want to cooperate this morning either. His favorite shirt was dirty. His only clean pair of cut-offs had a new tear in them and on top of it all, no fucking clean underwear. They guys in the pack may not mind not wearing underwear but Alex just did not like the feel of going commando but today he had too. Ugh! The feeling of his member and his sac sticking to his thigh just agitated him further. He knew he would be adjusting himself all day today.

Then he thought maybe he was just hungry. He could be a bit of an ass when he was hungry but breakfast did not help either. Grant it, it was already lunchtime and lunch was better eaten at this time of day but he had fought with this feeling from the time he woke up and had missed breakfast so he now wanted breakfast. He should have known better. The eggs sucked because he overcooked them while he was fishing around for a plate to use. The milk was expired and not just by a day either. They had no bread for toast and when he figured he would just eat saltines with his eggs, they were stale. _Great! Just fucking great!_ he thought to himself. And then, they only had bacon when he really wanted breakfast sausage. There was hardly any juice. Enough for a fucking gulp and that was about it. Someone really needed to go grocery shopping. He wasn't sure why his mom had neglected grocery shopping especially since she knew about his whole wolf appetite. Stupid wolf appetite! His wolf growled at him. _Alright! Alright! Settle down! It's my body your stupid wolf…_

He sat there seething and eating a measly breakfast of eggs with stupid bacon and water for drink minus the stale saltines though he thought really hard about it before he finally declined eating them. He didn't bother with the breakfast dishes and he knew his mother would get after him for that but he couldn't care less right. She should of stocked the frig, plus he just needed out of that stupid fucking house. A minute longer and he would have torn up the place from the feel of his skin crawling.

Outside, he found his board decided to not cooperate either. The trucks needed oil so it was slow to say the least. Then, in an effort to piss him off even more, he hit a rock and was sent flying off his board scrapping up his knees and his outstretched hands. They were already healing but that did not make them sting any less. In a fit of rage, he broke his board in half and threw it away. He went towards the forest to phase but he just didn't want others in his head right now so instead he headed towards the fucking beach to sulk and try to relax. Of course, he should have known better. Today of all days, it just fucking sucked at the beach. The wind picked up and swirled sand in his direction. He was uncomfortably hot. His drawings were like shit.

At this time, Alex stood up and just shouted. With all his might, he let out all of the air from his lungs whoosh out of him in a loud, angry scream. **What**. **The**. **Fuck**. He just wanted this uneasy feeling to go the fuck away. He was never like this. He was the quiet one of the group. He could handle his anger which is why it surprised everyone that he phased. Alex never got angry but somehow he did the day he phased and now today. He hated feeling this way. Like he was crawling in his skin. Nervous and twitchy. Like an addict needing his next fix. There was just something beneath the surface that was confusing and consuming his every thought. Even his wolf was pacing around, growling. His tail flicking this way and that while licking his snout, baring his teeth, snarling a warning to whatever or whoever was agitating him. He just needed to center himself and calm his wolf. And so he just stopped. He stopped thinking. He stopped feeling. He just sat on the weathered log and stopped. He concentrated on breathing.

In.

Out.

In.

Down his throat.

Filling his lungs like balloons.

Hold.

And out.

Feeling the warm air as it raced out of lungs and out his nose.

Hold.

In again.

Nice cool air to fill his deflated lungs.

Hold.

And out again.

This is how the guys found him at the beach. Just breathing and trying to center himself. Alex was too busy concentrating on breathing that he did not realize how long he had been on the beach and he did not hear his pack brothers approach him, startling him back to reality. Caleb and Nathan laughed loudly as Alex jumped and yelped from the initial contact on his shoulder from a shoulder punch by Caleb. He glared at the duo as they were holding their stomach from laughing so hard.

"Guys! Come on. Leave him alone," Taylor stated as he took in the look on Alex's face and then laughed out loud when the football made contact with the back of Caleb's head, stunning him to silence. Rubbing the back of his head, Caleb turned around to see who had dared to hit him with the football only to find Leah standing there sneering at him.

"I told you to quit being a pig!" she warned. The guys begin laughing even louder. Even Alex found himself joining in. Somehow being around his pack brother, soothed the uneasy feeling he felt. It wasn't completely gone but somehow his wolf had settled down knowing his pack was near. He should have known the pack's presence would help with his nerves. Taylor sensed Alex's uneasiness and sat close beside him…close enough for Alex to feel his heat but not close enough to touch and aggravate his wolf. It seemed right now, Alex's wolf was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off at any moment. The others went towards the beach and began tossing the football back and forth to each other. Taylor and Alex sat there for a moment. Taylor was allowing Alex to relax and gather his thoughts before he addressed him. Somehow his wolf sensed Alex's wolf needing to center himself before he went off on someone. After a couple minutes, Taylor was the first to break the silence.

"You know they mean well. Just a bunch of teenage boys really." He began. Alex just shrugged.

"Yeah. I know." Alex stated, looking at his pack brothers and sister tossing the ball between them.

"So what's up? Why you sitting here by yourself?" Taylor asked concerned lacing his question. Again Alex shrugged. Taylor waited patiently. He knew Alex. Alex shuts down when he really wanted to open up. It took patience to deal with him. Not everyone had the patience to deal with Alex but Taylor had dealt with someone like Alex before so he gained the knowledge on how to approach him and others like him. It did take patience but also a little nudge from time to time. Something about the way Alex held himself today just screamed wanting to let loose what he was holding in. So he waited for Alex to make the next move. It wasn't a long wait.

"I dunno. I just…I just feel…off…uneasy. You know?" Alex confessed as his wolf growled lowly within him. He wasn't one to open up easily but he had come to trust Taylor in the years he had gotten to know him. Alex didn't let a lot of people in but Taylor was a rare exception. Although Taylor had this air of arrogance and confidence about him, that was not him. Taylor was caring and giving. He helped others and had an uncanny ability to sense when someone just needed someone to talk to. He also had an uncanny ability to be there when needed. Taylor was known in the community to give of his time and to help others without being asked. He could be found at any given time mowing the lawns of the elderly in their community or playing with the younger kids at the playground, making sure to include everyone. He would frequent the community center to offer his time.

Taylor was once found shopping for one of the pregnant moms of the community. Turns out she was crying on her front porch because she had too much to accomplish in a single day. Her husband was a logger and was, at the time, out of town because of his job. Taylor just happened to be walking by when he heard her crying. Ever the big hearted man he was growing up to be, Taylor walked up to the crying woman and sat down beside her. He embraced her in his arms and said nothing. He just held her. She found herself holding on to him and seizing the opportunity to lean on someone, anyone! She cried than found herself confessing to Taylor why she was crying. Taylor kissed her temple and assured her they would get her errands done together. She cried again, thankful for the offered help.

The pregnant woman had two other children to take care of and found it hard to care for herself, even in her pregnant state. Her children helped her as much as they could but were unable to help her when they attended school and could not have known their mother was sitting on the front steps feeling particularly overwhelmed at the moment. Taylor was on his way to the grocery store and so he offered to take care of this chore for her.

When she finally calmed down enough, she noticed this boy helping her out was about her eldest son's age and she wondered why he was not in school. He revealed he was home schooled but he did not go into particulars about _why_ he was being home schooled. It would be too much of a burden for the pregnant woman and she was already overwhelmed. He was a God send that day. So, without further questioning, she went to the post office and then to her doctor appointment, and the caring young man took over the grocery shopping for her. She couldn't thank him enough so, she made him promise he would stay for dinner as a repayment. He smiled, brought her knuckles up to his lips, kissed her hand and promised he would be honored to dine with such a beautiful woman and her kids and finished off his statement by winking at her. She blushed at the compliment despite feeling like a beached whale. He was a charming one. In that one gesture, he managed to lift her spirits and distract her mind thus alleviating some of the stress she was under.

So, off they went to accomplish her tasks for the day. Taylor made his way towards the grocery store and proceeded to pick up things listed on the grocery list Ms. Winona had provided him. He only added a few things he thought she may have missed. She did mention she had a sixteen year old and a ten year old at home, so he figured she could use some easy snacks for them. This would help her out tremendously on the days she was unable to find the energy to cater to her kids' needs. Taylor found out Ms. Winona was seven months along and moving around was getting to be a bigger challenge as her due date got closer. Taylor made a mental note to check up on Ms. Winona during the school hours, when her children were not around to help, from now until her husband came back from the job site. Her husband would be taking leave from work to help welcome their newborn and to help his wife recover. Although, this would not be until closer to her due date.

As he wandered the grocery aisles he made his way to the pharmacy. The pharmacist looked up and greeted the teen. Grabbing the necessary medication for the teen's father, the pharmacist made his way towards Taylor. The pharmacist made polite conversation and asked about his father. Taylor replied that he's in the same state and they were doing their best to make him comfortable. Looking at his cart the pharmacist then inquired about his purchases. Taylor proceeded to explain these were for Ms. Winona and he was just lending a helping hand. The pharmacist smiled. He would expect nothing less from Taylor. Taylor was always helping others without a second guess. The pharmacist wished there were more young men like Taylor in this world. The pharmacist asked him one day how he could have such a good perceptive on his life with everything going on? Taylor told him what his father said...

 _It would be easy to lay down and be defeated. Cry about things that will never be. Curse the gods for what they could of had. Whine about stolen time, however, it's not going to change what is. It won't make things any less hurtful. And it could not be wished away. So instead be here, today, right now. Celebrate the time we do have. Make the time we have together count for something. Make memories today to remember tomorrow and in the future when our time is up. Live as if today would be your last. Don't be afraid to die but don't be afraid to live either._

Taylor knew his father would never live long enough to see Taylor's children. He would be lucky to have his father at his graduation. He would happy if his father would be around to celebrate his seventeenth birthday. So for now, Taylor looked forward to everyday his father was here. He would appreciate everyday he did have with his father. They already had their sad moments and cried together and they knew once his father passed, they would cry once more but for now they would laugh, they would love, and they would live.

The pharmacist beamed at Taylor's answer and his admiration for the teen doubled that day. So now when he sees him, the pharmacist always makes sure to greet the teen.

Taylor was right. He could mope around until his father passed but then that would leave him with sad memories. Living everyday was his gift to his father. It was scary to think when the teen went home on any given day, his father may very well have passed but it is nothing they could change. But even so, the pharmacist wished he could prevent the inevitable if only for the happiness of such a fine outstanding young man.

So that day, Taylor picked up groceries for a very pregnant Ms. Winona and met her at her house. He helped her put away her groceries and by that time, her children had arrived from school. It was then that Taylor first met Alex for Ms. Winona turned out to be Alex's mother. Since that day the teens had become fast friends and, unbeknownst to both teens, a couple of months later, they would become pack brothers.

Alex was smaller than Taylor but by no means any less muscular. Where Taylor was taller and had broad shoulders with a slim waist, Alex was a couple of inches shorter and had a slimmer built. Taylor stood out and was friendly to everyone. Alex blended in and could count the number of friends he had on one hand. Taylor had a smile that rivaled Jacob's face splitting grin. It was a rare occasion to see Alex smile. Alex was meek and rarely made eye contact but Taylor knew there was so much more to him and instantly took Alex under his wing. Taylor became the big brother Alex had always secretly wanted.

When Taylor phased, it was difficult for him to stop by and hang out with Alex. Alex had a hard time understanding why Taylor had stopped coming by as often and would constantly asked if he had done something wrong. Sam did not allow new wolves to visit their friends until they were in control of their phasing and their emotions but that did not stop Taylor from at least texting his friend. With Alex showing signs of phasing, Taylor's absence pushed his emotions. Alex became angry that all Taylor seem to do was texted him and nothing else. He would blow off their plans without a valid explanation saying Alex would understand soon enough.

Two weeks of being blown off was all Alex could stand. Taylor and Alex had planned to go to concert in Seattle about six months prior to Taylor phasing. When the time came, Alex became enraged when Taylor explained he would not be able to go. _WHY?!_ was all Alex kept asking him. Under alpha orders, Taylor was unable to go into any further explanation and begged Alex to please understand. Alex didn't. Instead, Alex phased that night. He was now privy to the inside world of the wolf pack and it was only then that Alex understood what Taylor had been going through the last two weeks. Ashamed of not being there for his big brother and friend, Alex withdrew from everyone. His thoughts were blank and his demeanor was defeated. He did what he was told and nothing else. It took a while for Alex to understand none of this was his fault. Taylor worked with him until Alex finally forgave himself enough to allow Taylor back into his life.

"One of those days huh?" Taylor stated.

"No. I just can't explain it but it feels like, like it's more than that." Alex shrugged. His wolf bristled. Taylor's wolf sensed Alex's wolf's uneasiness.

"You on tonight?" Taylor asked as they both sat on the weathered log looking out towards the ocean as they watched the others toss the football back and forth. Alex nodded confirming he was up for patrol later.

"Who with?" Taylor questioned further.

"Ness and Quil."

"Well, talk to Ness and let her know you are feeling on edge. Maybe even show her. It wouldn't be fair to them if you felt this way and didn't let them know. What if it _is_ something? Sometimes we have to listen to our gut feelings," Taylor informed Alex.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I'll talk to them. Thanks Taylor," said Alex.

"That's what I'm here for bro! You know that. Now come on! Let's go show them how it's done!" Taylor got up and dragged Alex along with him. The group noticed their approach and Seth hurled the ball toward their direction, challenging both to see who would catch the ball first. Taylor had his athletic strength and speed but Alex had not only his speed but he had his long arm reach that barely beat Taylor in catching the tossed ball. The group cheered for Alex and snickered at Taylor. Alex was feeling better, still on edge but better.

An hour before his shift, Alex found himself tapping on the screen door of the Black residence and entered upon hearing Ness's welcoming invitation. She smiled at him as she set Billy's dinner in front of him. Alex snickered as he saw Billy's reaction to his dinner. A scowl set upon his face and he looked at Ness as to question what the hell was on his plate.

"Now Billy!" she gently scolded him and looked at him as to remind him of his diet due to his health issues. He huffed his complaint but did not utter a word. "You hungry Alex?" and then shook her head when he looked at Billy's plate of baked chicken breast with steamed veggies and a side salad with no dressing and understood Alex's silent question. "Don't worry. You are not on any strict diet unlike Billy here." She smiled as Billy sneered when she hip checked him.

"Uh…yeah. I can eat," he said politely. Billy glared at him and Alex wanted to sink into the background.

"Go ahead and take a seat. Don't mind Billy. He's being silly right now. Found out his sugars were too high and now we have to work at correcting that, isn't that right Dad?" she affectionately cooed at him. He bowed his head in defeat as he settled in eating his dinner while grumbling under his breath.

"Good diabetes control can help reduce the risks of heart attacks, strokes, and kidney disease," Alex rattled off in his uneasy state sitting across the disgruntled council member. Billy stopped eating and glared at him as if saying _Not you too!_ Alex swallowed hard. Billy always had a way of intimidating the younger wolves with just his stare alone. When Ness re-entered the room, she looked at Billy and hip checked him again effectively bringing him out of his stare contest with Alex. Alex had loss some color from his face as he remained frozen in Billy's stare. Ness placed a plate heaped with food in front of Alex and he was released from Billy's gaze. Ness saved the day again.

"Eat. Billy stop scaring him. He's not the one who let his sugars get out of control," she softly reprimanded him while smiling at him. She settled down to eat as well. She had taken to eating human food more often than not since accepting her wolf however, she would eat almost all her meats rare. She would often hunt in wolf form when out on patrol and this would satisfy her vampire side and her wolf side. It was just one of the many compromises she had to deal with since becoming a full fledge member of the pack.

"So Alex, you wanted to talk to me?" she questioned. Alex had finished his food and was putting his dish in the sink as Ness followed him. They washed their respective dish as Alex begin to explain the uneasiness he had been feeling since waking up this morning.

"You should listen to your wolf. They have a way of sensing things," Billy offered from the living room. He had finished his so-called dinner and was now settling in to watch TV.

"Yes sir. That is what Taylor told me as well," Alex answered him. Billy smiled at the mention of Taylor. He liked Taylor. He was a good boy and Billy had had the pleasure of his assistance a time or two in the past. "He also told me to let Ness know. He figured we could be extra careful tonight."

"That is some good advice. Ness you should let Jacob know as well. He wouldn't like it if he didn't know Alex felt this way and then something did happen and he wasn't aware." Billy informed Ness. Alex was just stunned Billy knew his name. He didn't think he did.

"You're right dad. Come on Alex. Let's go find Jacob. Are you all set Billy? Can I get you anything before I leave or can Alex help you with anything before we leave?" she asked Billy. Her concern was always there for him. He had become such an important person in her life. He was not only her boyfriend's father, he was also a friend who had words of wisdom for her when she needed it. She had come to care for Billy as Billy had come to care for her.

"No sweetie. I'm good right now. If I need anything I know who to call. Go find Jake. I'll be fine here. See you later!" he assured her. With that both Ness and Alex made their way towards the forest in search of Jake.

Since he was on patrol with Brady and Jason, one of the newer wolves, Ness knew exactly where to find them…the clearing. With patrol yielding no vampire sighting in the last couple of months, Jacob took this opportunity to train the newer wolves. It was still bothering Jacob why more boys had phased? He knew he would not like the answer because there was only one reason for this to happen. Edward and Bella's return, when Ness informed them of her newest transformation, may have triggered the last batch but just something deep within Jacob was not sitting right. He kept it to himself though. He was not one to worry his pack unless it was necessary.

Jacob was finishing observing Brady teach Jason how to finish off a leech, when his russet wolf smelled his mate nearby and gave a soft whine. Then he gave a low growl when he notice Quil in the distance chasing after another fucking squirrel! It wasn't until Brady called to Quil that he finally stopped his pursuit and begin making his way towards them. Unfortunately, halfway towards them, Quil picked up the scent of a rabbit near him and his wolf went about chasing after the damn thing! The russet wolf bristled again. Quil was unaware of Jacob's frustration and Jacob was just about to shout at him when Nessie's wolf came through the tree line. He stopped and stared in awe. He would never get tired of seeing her wolf. Without his knowledge, the russet wolf began to make his way towards his mate. He was solely focused on her. Everything else was blurred to him.

When he finally reached her, she rubbed up against him with her head as he held his tail high up in the air while wagging it with delight. He was on full alert as she purred in contentment while rubbing her scent against him. He was fully aware of her scenting him and he let her. He watched as she made her way down his length and then worked her way up on his other side. His tail was still wagging, he was softly whining, and his eyes were fixed on her form as he took in her sight and her scent.

 _Hey baby_ , she cooed at him with half hooded eyes and licked his snout. His wolf growled in appreciation of her presence.

 _Aw man! Put that shit away!_ Brady protested laying on his stomach as he shielded his eyes with his large paws. The russet wolf had unsheathed his penis as his arousal for his mate grew. Ness's wolf licked her muzzle in appreciation of the sight of her mate.

 _Eww!_ was all Jason said as he unfortunately took a look at what Brady was hiding from.

 _Aw Jake! Don't traumatize these boys, man! Can we all phase back? Alex has something to tell you._ Quil cringed at once again catching the alpha with a hard-on for his mate. The mention of Alex's name shook Nessie out of her trance. She, too, was solely focused on her mate at the moment and had forgotten they were not alone. Her wolf softly whined and licked her mate's muzzle.

 _Later_ , she promised him and then phased back to human. The russet wolf rumbled at seeing Nessie phase out. Without warning, Jacob stood before Nessie in human form in all his glory and still with a hard-on for his mate. She smiled seductively at him as she eyed his manhood. He twitched his cock for her and she giggled at the sight.

"JACOB!" Quil shouted to get his attention. Jacob finally looked at him and seemed surprised that Nessie and him were not alone before remembering where they were. He quickly pull on his cut-off and Nessie playfully pouted her disapproval of Jacob covering up. He smirked and a slight blush graced his cheeks.

"RENEESME!" Quil shouted at Nessie this time. It was hard to get these two to focus when they were in the same vicinity! _Damn! Some people are easily distracted!_ Quil thought to himself. Jacob growled at Quil for shouting at Nessie. No one used that tone with his imprint. Quil raised his hands in surrender, slightly placating his alpha. Nessie was about to step towards Jacob as Jacob was making his way towards her but Quil placed his body between the two, earning himself another growl from his alpha.

"If I do not stop you now, we will never get to the reason we are here early for patrol! Now can you both please keep in your pants until we are finished here?" Quil reprimanded the couple. Nessie blushed at being caught up in her mate and Jacob just smiled sheepishly. Alex bravely cleared his throat and winced when the alpha pair turned their attention to him. He would never get used to the authority radiating off the pair. Nessie softened her stance when she noticed him tense and encouraged him to speak to Jacob about what he was feeling.

"How long have you been feeling this…feeling?" Jacob inquired after Alex explained why they sought him out. Thinking back on it, Alex admitted he might have been feeling this prior to going to bed last night, after patrol. "Did you smell anything different when you patrolled last night?"

"No. Yes. I'm not sure." Alex replied flustered at his inability to recall last night's patrol. Quil was there but he was, as usual, preoccupied with chasing small critters.

"Was this at the beginning of your shift, in the middle, or after?" Jacob supplied cues to help jog the young man's memory.

"I think it was towards the end…" Alex was now in deep thought. He remembered running the perimeter with an unknown determination when he felt his wolf driving him to run towards a particular area. What was it about that area? What was his wolf looking for? DAMN! Why couldn't he remember?! At that moment the wind shifted and Nessie mildly, sickly sweet vampire smell hit his sense and jogged his memory. His eyes snapped open "…vampires…" he whispered as the color drained from his face. The pack stiffened around him.

"What?" Jacob asked Alex, needing a confirmation of what he just heard.

"Vampires! It was a very faint trail. Almost three, maybe four days old! God! Why did I forget this?!" Alex was now berating himself for not remembering to alert his pack. This was, after all, what he was created for and he had failed…miserably. And then he remembered. Quil. Fucking critter chasing Quil! He had bumped into him when he had caught the faint decaying corpse smell and distracted his concentration. It was at the very end of their shift because right at the moment he was going to shout at Quil for distracting him, the next shift invaded his thoughts. Caleb was thinking about food and Sebastian was showing him what his mom had made for dinner. His own stomach growled and his earlier pursuits were forgotten.

"Quil! What the fuck did I tell you about chasing animals during patrol?!" Jacob shouted at his beta.

"To not to. But Jake it has been so slow and boring!" Quil whined as he defended his actions.

"At any moment, Quil! At any _fucking moment_! The damn trail was three to four days old! How did we all miss it? Fuck! Alex, Jonathan and I will follow you. Let your wolf show us where he picked up the trail." Jacob started.

"Jake, you really should have Leah with you. She is faster and she can pick up scents that are weeks old." Nessie offered.

"Well she was on patrol before us and never picked up on it!" Jacob countered.

"The trail was way out there," Alex pointed towards the spot he remembered being in. It was a spot rarely patrolled because it was heavy with forest covering. The roots of the trees making it nearly impossible to trek.

"See, Jacob. Not even you, who has been on patrol picked up on the scent! You can't just blame Leah. She did have Nix and Jonathon to look after. Come on Jake! You know what she is capable of and don't use this chivalrous man attitude saying you are only looking out for her! She is a valuable part of this pack and if you don't use her, I will!" Jacob knew Nessie was the only one who could overrule his alpha commands. She was the pack female alpha. "I don't even know why the hell we are having this conversation Jacob! Go get Leah and follow Alex to the spot. I will call the rest of the pack and we will all meet you back here. GO!" Nessie ordered him. Fuck if the sight of Nessie taking control did not turn him on. He stood there smiling with lust filling his eyes and his crotch. His once semi-hard cock now stood at full attention, tenting his short as his member strained to be freed.

"Damnit Jacob! Does everything she does turn you on? You know what never mind! Ness, I'll go call the pack. You take care of your man." Quil stated with his hands up in defeat, retreating from the alpha pair. He couldn't seem to get away fast enough. Quil stripped, phased, and then ran deep into the forest before he let out a commanding howl, alerting the entire pack to meet at the clearing. Each respective wolf dropped what they were doing at the moment and raced towards the clearing. The commanding howl leaving no room for argument. Paul, Jared, and Sam fought against the urge to follow the command. Retiring was harder than it seemed it would be.

One by one, they reached the clearing and gathered around their commanding leaders, waiting for instruction. Their wolves snarling within each one of them. Anticipation thick in the air around them.

"What's up boss?" Seth was the first to speak. He never liked waiting. Always the excited pup even after all these years.

"Alex caught a scent trail." Jacob started. All the wolves were on alert now. Everyone scanning the area and smelling the air around them, searching for the mentioned scent. "Leah, we will follow Alex as he takes us to where he last picked up the scent. The rest will stay here and Nessie will give you your orders. Let's move." Jacob motioned to Alex and Leah. They phased out and Alex replayed their early conversation about the scent trail being days old. She now understood the urgency behind Jacob's words.

The pack stood at attention, waiting for Nessie's orders. She went into to full alpha mode. She had the newer wolves, Sebastian, Nix, and Jason go inform the retired wolves of the situation. They were to gather at Sam's place. She told Nix to have Emily get a hold of Claire and they were all to stand guard, protecting the imprints and the retired wolves until further notice. They also served as communication between the retired pack members and active members. The three ran off. Seth and Jonathon took the north, Brady and Nathan took the south, Collin and Taylor took the west, while Caleb and Quil took the east. Nessie would take the trees. The wolves were unable to climb the trees to pick up scents but Nessie's vampire side was their advantage. She was the one pack member who could maneuver through the trees with no effort on her part. She was their eyes and nose above as they were below.

She was easily flying through the trees when there it was, way above the trees. Almost to the tips. Faint. Days old as Alex had mentioned. But it was there. About a three miles out of the reservation! They had been so close! How had they missed them? She dropped down to the ground and phased in.

 _Jacob, I found the scent. Two distinct scents. Three miles out of the rez._ Nessie informed him. The russet wolf growled. The pack joined in. How could they have missed them? Leeches were so close to their home and they were oblivious to their presence!

 _We are almost near the part of the forest where Alex tracked their scent. I'll have Leah sniff it out and see if we smell the same scents as you do._

 _Okay, I will be in the sky. I want to see if I can follow a trail and maybe find where they came from and where they headed. Something stopped them from entering the rez. Their scent just stop._

 _Alright. Be careful baby. Guys report._

 _Nothing west._ (Taylor)

 _Clear south._ (Brady)

 _Same east._ (Quil and Caleb together)

 _Jake, we are the closest to you but Jonathon and I don't pick up on anything. The only part of the forest we haven't searched is the small patch tangled up in tree roots and overgrown weeds._ Seth informed them. They all knew the spot. That was where Alex was taking Leah and Jacob now.

 _That's where we're heading Seth. About two minutes out. Meet us there._ Jacob, Leah, and Alex now pushing themselves to move faster. An urgency to their pursuit. Leah easily out ran the duo. She was there before any of the boys. She took one big sniff and there it was. The sickly bleach smell of a rotting corpse invading her senses.

 _Bingo!_ Leah thought triumphantly. _It's all over the area Jake but we're gonna have to have our eye in the sky seek it out. It's way above us. Not on the ground. That is probably why we never detected it. We would have to have our noses way up to smell it._

 _Damn! Alright, I'll call Ness. See how far you can trace it._ Jacob informed Leah before he howled for his Ness. Nessie was way up in the trees when she heard the howl. She was ten minutes out. She had been following the trail and it was leading her their direction. _The rest of you head this way. The scent is not really strong enough for me to catch it. Leah and Jonathon will be able to catch it and we can go from there._ Nessie jumped down from the trees. They never heard her approaching.

 _Fucking ninja!_ Seth commented once they spotted her. She smiled at him and phased in.

 _What's going on?_

 _Leah picked up on the scent. So did Jonathon but not as strong as Leah._ (Jacob)

 _Told ya!_ Nessie mentally smirked at Jake. He rolled his eyes. Leah just looked at the pair and huffed her irritation about being topic of conversation while she was standing right in front of them.

 _I get it._ Jacob conceded to Nessie. _We need for you to follow the scent babe. It's above us._

 _Got it!_ Nessie phased out again and proceeded to gracefully climb the trees to continue following the scent she had caught earlier. "Hey Jake! I pick up two more! Hold on. I'll be right back," Nessie stated before she disappeared into the dense brush. Jacob whined his concern. Not being able to follow his imprint put him on edge.

 _Give it a rest Black. She's a big girl. She can easily take care of herself._ Leah stated while snarling at her alpha.

 _Just wait Leah._ was all Jacob stated. The whole pack knew what he met. Once she imprinted, she would know exactly how he felt about being so protective of his Nessie. She rolled her eyes and then the tugging on her heart reminding her that her imprint was so fucking close. She winced at the pain of the tug and her alpha looked at her.

 _How long?_ Jacob asked her.

 _How long what?_ Leah was evading the question. She was playing stupid.

 _Don't play around Leah. We all felt it. Mind link remember?_

Fuck! How could she forget?! This shit was getting old. She heard the russet wolf growl in her direction as she stalled.

 _It's been a couple of months._ Seth supplied the answer.

 _Fucker!_ Leah chastised him for answering.

 _What? You know it has!_ Seth defended himself.

 _Is it the same for you Seth?_ Jacob inquired.

 _Yes_ was his simple reply.

 _Guys I know imprinting is an intimate thing but in this case you needed to let us know. This imprint for both of you will either bring you much happiness or sadness. Leah you know why you have to imprint first right?_ The siblings looked at each other and then their alpha. Both never knowing the true answer behind the very question they both asked every day.

 _Look. If Seth imprints first, you will lose your imprint but it is much bigger than that. If he does imprint before you, than there is a big possibility that the Clearwater name will not get carried on. It would be forever lost after you two. If Seth imprints on a girl, she would not be able to bear his children because his wolf will feel guilty that you lost your imprint. And if he imprints on a guy, being a submissive, he would bear cubs BUT there is no telling whether my wolf would accept them into the pack because of the lost imprint! He may very well kill Seth's pups!_

The revelation had both sibling reeling. Now the pressure was shifted towards Leah. She needed to imprint first. She now held the happiness and the future of the Clearwater name on her shoulders.

 _Fuck!_ was all she thought as she felt the tug in her heart again.

 **I hope someone enjoys the chapter enough to give a review. Reviews really do matter. So please take the time to review this chapter and any other you may have missed. Thank you kindly.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8…**

She made her way through the thick vegetation with swift vampire, whispered speed. The forest overgrown in some places making it near impossible to trek through. The thick exposed tree roots twisted and tangled amongst the overgrown vegetation blocking a straight path making her climb to the top of the trees to get through some places. The tangled forest ominous and threatening to catch her in its snare and never let go. She continued to chase the sickly scent despite the overwhelming feeling of anxiety settling in her stomach as she grew closer to the source. As she continued, the scent became stronger instead of fading off. When she started, the scent was three days old. This new scent trail was only hours old! She was getting closer and she wondered for a brief moment whether she should go back to her pack or continue on? After all, she would have no help if anything should happen to her. For the split second she thought about turning around before the wind picked up and sent her a fresh trail enticing her to go forward.

But the scent. She had smelled it before. Musky, old and damp intermixed with dead rotting flesh. The smell remembered encouraging her to forget all notions of vulnerability. Intrigue and curiosity taking over precaution and self-preservation. Another slight gust of wind blowing her way and she came to a dead stop. That smell. That scent. She remembers them now.

Two very ancient scents. The two who harbor resentment for the Volturi. Romanians. Over fifteen hundred years old the pair. Their empire overthrown. The two with papery white skin, almost translucent. Petrified from sitting for a long time, too long. Their eyes deep red with fire and desire, almost a wild black with vengeance. What were their names again? Stefan and Vladimir. Their scents was unmistakable.

But why? Why were they here? Why were they so close to the pack territory? They had made their desires known about wanting to overthrow the Volturi all those years ago and they were beyond livid that nothing had come from the confrontation against her family. They stood with her family all those years ago but just as she did back then, she did now…she did not trust them.

Intrigued and fascinated with the two ancient vampires when she was just months old and naïve about the world but now her wolf growled at the danger she knew they posed. Her wolf knowing the two ancient ones were not here on merely a friendly visit. They were here for a reason. What that reason was, was unknown at the moment.

She did not notice her body began to back away from the threatening scent. Her trembling hands already gripping the trees in an attempt to escape the ill-omened scents. Her wolf taking her back to her pack and the protection they promised. Her wolf not wanting to advance without alerting her pack of the dangers that lie ahead. She took one more quick sniff and shuttered at the scents that assaulted her senses. Her skin broke out in goosebumps and her wolf bristled from the scent, a low snarl escaping her lips.

As fast as she had made her way towards the scent, was the same speed she now took to get away from the assaulting scents. She had to focus now more than ever. Her vampire mind working for her as she calculated… how far out was she? What direction did she take? How close was she to the two ancient ones? Did she notice anything else out of the ordinary? What else….

Her thought was interrupted by the cold, dead hand that gripped her shoulder from behind. She froze and her wolf growled at the threat that was on her flesh. She was used to the coldness of a vampire's touch but this was much colder if it were even possible. The touch was not light. It had an iron grip on her shoulder and if she were mere human, the touch would have broken her bones. The cold firm touch seem to linger on her flesh in what seemed like hours but was merely seconds. The grip quickly and quietly forced Reneesme to turn around and face the body that was attached to the cold dead hand that gripped her shoulder.

She turned around in a millisecond and the color drained from her face. Her wolf rumbled a warning within her chest. The blood red-black eyes wide with fascination at the sounds emanating from within her. Searching and scanning her as if she was on display but still keeping a grip on her so as to keep her from running away. Her shoulder length chocolate-red curly hair swayed lightly in the wind. Her eyes wide with terror and shock. Her mouth a perfect 'o' in surprise as she sharply inhaled air, betraying her surprised and shocked reaction to her greeters.

"Reneesme," Vladimir purred with amusement. "It's been such a long time. Please forgive us for not keeping in touch. It seems we would have been wise to have done so," he purred again as his eyes scanned her for her emotions.

"Yes, it seems time has been…kind to you," Stefan agreed as he eyed her, almost undressing her with his eyes. Curiosity, triumph, and a hint of lust in his voice. He glanced over a Vladimir and a slight nod was exchanged between them. The pair moved to either side of her. One had his arm across her shoulder while the other had his arm across her waist, both leading her away from her intended path. She was now at their mercy. She cursed herself for coming to close to the scent but unable to do anything about it at the moment.

"Stefan. Vladimir. It nice to see you two again. You should have made your presence known. It seems the pack has been…alerted to your presence in the area and are unsure of what to make of it," she tried to probe their reasons for being in the area and so close to the reservation. Since standing with the Cullen's in a faceoff with the Volturi to protect the Cullen's from their demise, they had come to be aware of the pack of shape-shifters that protected this land from their kind.

"Awe. Our apologies, really," Vladimir faked shame as his free hand touch his chest where his heart had once resided a long time ago.

"Yes, apologies are in order Reneesme," Stefan stated. He stated this as if _she_ or rather _her family_ owed _them_ the apology. His eyes glint with a hint of anger for a fraction of a second before he caught his emotion. Her wolf bristled and both vampires caught this as they slightly tighten their grip on her, still leading her slowly away from the dense forest.

"So what is the purpose of your visit?" she tried again.

They walked along at a slow human speed for a couple of minutes before coming to a clearing that clearly held a camp area. In the large clearing there was a tent set up in the far corner, surrounded by a make shift fence to assure the only exit being the front opening of the tent. The mouth of the tent was pinned open by thick rope-like braided tethers, with tassels hanging from the ends of the tethers. The tent was large and luxurious with pillows strewn about for one to relax on. No sleeping quarters could be spotted as vampires did not have a need for sleep. The large pillows were rich deep colors of royalty and promised the user comfort as they laid on an equally rich colored carpet. No expense was spared on this make-shift housing.

But the tent was not what caught Reneesme's eye. Far from it. There were several things at this camp that had Reneesme and her wolf on high alert now. Her eyes scanned the area before her. They stopped walking to let her take in the scene. She mentally scolded herself for hoping that the pair had traveled alone. Next to the tent, stood four burly bodyguard vampires. Each standing with feet wide apart, arms crossed over their chest, and muscles promising a swift death. Five others were on the opposite side of where the tent stood. They seem to be practicing fighting techniques. Each stronger and faster than she ever remembered a vampire should be. Three others approached the ancients. They seem to be their servants, waiting on them on hand and foot but no less weaker than the others in the camp.

And then there was the one staring, studying Reneesme with an intensity that sent a chill up her spine and once again her wolf bristled and growled lowly at the obvious threat. She was in danger and it was too late to escape. She had walked into their trap. The female vampire advanced towards her. Reneesme could see the wheels turning in the vampire's mind. Planning. Scheming. Her approach was calculated and menacing.

The female vampire looked ominous. Dark red, piercing eyes dancing with evil intent. A wicked smile curling up the corners of her mouth, promising nothing but pain. Her skin was a darker shade of tan, indicating her exotic background, but no less beautiful than any other vampire. Her hair was a wild, curly, organized mess that sat upon her head. She was an inch or two taller than Reneesme's five-eleven petite frame. She was dressed in an ancient gypsy costume complete with belly jewels to accentuate her sensuous female curves. Jewel adorn her feet as well as she wore no shoes but her feet held no indications of wear or tear from the absence of footwear. Her hips swayed to and fro as she stalked forward, her eyes never once leaving Reneesme.

As she reached Reneesme, Stefan and Vladimir stepped away from Reneesme, allowing the female vampire to close in on her. The female vampire slowly circled Reneesme. The predator sniffing out her prey. Reneesme fought to keep her heartbeat and her wolf in check. Stefan and Vladimir taking in the sight of the pair. The female vampire stopped behind Reneesme and inched her face closer until her nose was mere centimeters away from the pulse on Reneesme neck. Reneesme closed her eyes and held her breath as she heard the deep inhale of air taken by the vampire behind her. Her flesh rising with goosebumps at the sear intimate closeness she shared with the other vampire.

"Well, Imani?" Vladimir questioned. She looked at him through her lashes from her position near Reneesme's neck and nodded slightly. A wicked smile began to form on both of the ancient's mouths. The other vampires had ceased what they were doing as they waited for the confirmation.

"Fabulous," whispered Stefan with a malicious glint in his eyes. It was only after the confirmation, did the other vampires in the camp proceeded to re-engage in whatever activity they had been busied with before. Without asking, Reneesme knew exactly what they had inquired about…her wolf. How they found out about her was the question that plagued Reneesme at the moment.

"Antoine, please escort our most honored guest to the tent," Vladimir indicated to one of the three vampires awaiting instructions. "And as always, make sure she is well taken care of." The servant vampire bowed in understanding towards Vladimir before he gestured the way towards the tent to Reneesme. She stood for a tentative moment, not wanting to go forward, however, she knew there was no escape at this point. _Fuck!_ she thought as she let Antoine escort her towards the awaiting tent. She nodding courteously towards Antoine as she made her way in the direction of the tent. Vladimir, Stefan, and Imani watched as Reneesme disappeared into the tent.

The moment Reneesme recognized the scent she was tracking, the russet wolf went on full alert. Feeling the ominous threat his imprint was feeling, the wolf growled a menacing warning towards the unseen threat. At the sound of the growl, the pack fell into their positions behind their alpha and a chorus of warning growls emanated from the pack. Their female alpha was in danger and there was no way for them to reach her in this form. They had sent her into the dense, maze-like part of the forest to seek out the vampires that had been present in this area. She was the only one in the pack who could maneuver the twisted and tangle terrain. Now the russet wolf wished he could have stopped her before she went in alone.

 _There was no way of knowing they were still out there Jake. The scent was days old. She was just supposed to see if she could track what direction they went._ (Quil)

 _I sent her alone Quil! What kind of alpha am I?! I wasn't thinking and that got her in trouble!_ (Jake)

 _Hey man! We don't know if she's in trouble._ (Seth)

 _Dammit Seth! I can feel her! Or did you forget!_ The russet wolf snapped at the sandy brown wolf who stood to his right. Seth cringed away, trying to avoid the snapping snout of his alpha.

 _Fuck! We need to stop fighting amongst ourselves and try to figure out what the fuck is going on?! Who has her and why?!_ Leah snarled at both Jake and Seth. The pack all snarled and growl in agreement.

 _Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!_ Jacob roared and punched a nearby tree as he seamlessly transformed back to his human state. The pack followed his lead and transformed back, pulling on their short and waited for their alpha to address them. Standing there with his back towards his pack, not even moving to dress, Jacob cursed under his breath while he breathed deeply, trying to ground himself so that he could face his pack. He was beyond livid and equally scared. His Ness was in danger and he did not know from who or exactly where she was. How could he have been so stupid letting her go out on her own?!

They had only been reunited almost a year ago, and now there was a danger of them being separated again. They _were_ separated at the moment and that was something he found hard to wrap his head around.

He steadied his breath and closed his eyes. He concentrated on feeling her. He let his heart reach out to her. His world stopped. The forest quieted. The pack faded. His attention solely focused on his imprint. He conjured up the memory of her scent. The same scent that lingered on him at the moment. The heat of her skin on his. The taste of her mouth when they were in a heated kiss. They way her body molded to his as they made heated, passionate love. The blazing trail she left behind her touch on his skin. The tug of his heart towards her. And then just like that, he felt her. She was alive. She was scared but she was calm. And she was in danger.

His eyes snapped open with renew determination. He turned to face his pack still unconcerned about his lack of clothing. The pack straighten up as the alpha power rolled off of Jacob. He was ready to lead and his pack was ready to follow.

"Alright, we need to find map to find out what is beyond this part of the forest. Seth, Brady, and Collin go to Sam's. Tell him what is going on. He will probably know what is beyond this point and if not he will know where to get a map of the area. GO! Leah, you and Taylor stand guard here. I want someone here just in case Ness makes it back or someone else does. The rest of you split up and patrol the entire area. No one is going in or out of this forest without us knowing about it. Keep a keen eye out and do not let anything distract your focus. Any little movement, investigate it and report back. Quil, come with me. I need to speak to my father. Oh and Leah. Keep an eye out for Embry. I feel him making his way towards us. Let him know what is happening and have him guard this part of the area with you. Everyone move!" Jacob ordered the pack. They all phased out as they began to follow the orders they were given. There was an urgency in the air. Ness was in danger and now the pack was on alert. A plan would be needed and going in blind was not an option. Ness was safe for now. Jacob could feel that much. He _will_ get her back safe. For now, he needed to do some research. Time was of the essence.

Nessie sat amongst the pillows in the tent she was lead to. She momentarily felt the presence of Jacob. He was feeling for her. Reaching out to her. And for a moment she felt hope. Hope that her Jacob will find her and rescue her from the ancients. She feared the impending battle that was to come, however, she knew she had to stay calm and wait until her pack came for her. She only wished she could let them know what she knew about those who held her captive.

Fifteen. That is how many vampires she counted in this camp. She was unsure if there were any others that may not have been in plain sight or if Stefan and Vladimir had called on others who had yet to arrive. The fighters. They were practicing as if anticipating a fight. However, it was curious that only five were practicing. The bodyguards looked like they could handle themselves in a battle. She wondered if any of them had any special powers or talents? That could be a reason why only five were practicing. They could be the ones without special powers and only brute strength like her Uncle Emmy. The good news was that she did not see any newborn vampires. Every vampire at this camp had seemed like they had live very long lives.

Payback. That is what she remembered Stefan and Vladimir wanting. Payback for being overthrown by the 'Italian scum' as they had put it. What she couldn't figure out was how she factored into the equation? She wondered momentarily if they were use her against her family and her pack, making them fight in their corner in exchange for her safety? That was one possibility however, they had been interested to know if she in fact did transformed into a wolf so there had to be another element to all of this. But what?

She hoped she would soon learn why the ancients held her captive and how they found out about her wolf? Waiting was half the battle.

Time seemed to drag on before she was finally visited by the ancients. She had enough time to think and enough time to worry. She tried to sit calmly and center herself. She would not give the Romanians the satisfaction of defeating her resolve. The pair glided into the tent and sat opposite of Reneesme. Both held a bejewel goblet in their hands. The coppery smell was unmistakable. Blood. Human blood.

The pair eyed Reneesme and then looked at each other, holding a silent conversation. Reneesme sat patiently waiting to be addressed by the pair. Stefan held out his goblet of blood as an offer for her to drink from. She eyed him and then shook her head politely, assuring him she was not interested in the offering. He nodded his head in understanding before drinking the liquid himself. They sat for a minute or so more before finally breaking the silence.

"Reneesme," Vladimir began. "It has been such a long time since we saw you last. You were a mere child."

"Yes a child," Stefan agreed.

"And now you sit before us, a beautiful young woman," Vladimir continued slowly.

"Stunning," Stefan added as he eyed her with a hint of lust in his eyes. He licked his lips slowly still studying her form. Her face was stoic as she worked to keep her emotions from showing on her face. The pair eyed her for another moment.

"Tell me, do you still communicate by touch?" Vladimir inquired. She eyed him for a moment before deciding to answer with a simple nod. Vladimir smiled widely when she nodded. "Have you developed other…talents?"

She eyed him again with a stoic face, unwilling to play into his games. The pair waited for her answer that never came. She sat poised in her position, almost regal. Her cool gaze giving nothing away. The ancients stared in her direction. They could all hold this position for all eternity but Vladimir and Stefan grew wary of her games and assumed the answer.

"Shame. I would think you would have at least expanded your talent and possibly be able to use it in a different way…like your mother did," Stefan stated still eyeing her, searching for any emotion but failing to find one. Her mother was able to project her shield where once she was only able to shield herself and, after much practice, she was able to lower her shield and let others in, mainly her husband, the mind reader. Reneesme sat still not responding to the comment. She knew they were baiting her for an answer but she would not give them the satisfaction of one.

"Yes, a shame but Imani seems to detect another talent of yours. Are you sure you haven't another secret to tell?" Vladimir seemed to be accusing her of lying about having another _talent_ as he put it. She looked at him with unemotional eyes, still unwilling to answer his question. She stood her ground. Her face still stoic.

"Imani has a talent herself you know," Vladimir informed her after a while, seeming to understand Reneesme was in no mood for conversation. "She is like Carlisle's friend…Eleazar…but whereas Eleazar could _feel_ the talents of other vampires, Imani can _smell_ them."

So that is why the female vampire approached Reneesme the way she had. She needed to get close enough to be able to smell her 'talents' as they put it. _Shit!_ So does this mean they did know about her wolf? At that moment, a low rumble vibrated within her chest and a growl threaten to be released but Reneesme was able to squash it before it came to light. She was not giving the ancient pair any information. She refused to be manipulated by the pair.

"It's a bit of an inconvenience because we had to make sure we would be able to…acquire you before we could confirm the…story." Stefan added. She still showed no emotion though they had caught her attention. What story? Who had the pair been chummy with? She had a learned something from her future father-in-law. A deep stare with a stoic expression will get most people talking, trying to fill the silent void and this seemed to work with the pair. They had already given her more information than they should have.

"She doesn't know," Vladimir spoke to Stefan. "Shall we inform her?"

"We shall," Stefan agreed with amusement in his voice. He looked like a child who had a secret and was just dying to spill.

"Would you like to hear this?" Vladimir checked with her before beginning the story. He seemed to be stalling just to torture her a little while longer. She gave no answer. She stayed silent knowing they would tell her either way.

"Very well. It was about a month ago, would you say Stefan?" Vladimir begin even without her prompting but he seemed to be stalling again, drawing out the story when it did not need to be.

"Yes, I believe it was a month ago or may just a bit longer," Stefan agreed, playing along and stalling further.

"We'll say about a month ago. You see, we were thinking about visiting our old friend…Carlisle," Vladimir stated with a mischievous glint in his eye. "We hadn't seen your family in years," he stated as if the Cullen's were dear friends. "Stefan and I had yet to leave the country. What with so much to see and so much had changed."

"Yes, so much has changed." Stefan nodded in Vladimir's direction, both still searching for any emotion from Reneesme and still not finding one.

"It's amazing how advanced this world has become. Don't you agree?" Vladimir asked no one in particular. "Well…since we were still here, we thought we would pay a visit to our old friend, as I stated in the beginning. However, as we approached their house, your parents had apparently just come home from a visit…with you." Vladimir paused as to give Reneesme time to collect her thoughts. She remember her parents visit about a month ago. They came to visit after she had been blessed with the spirit of her wolf. They had to see for themselves that their little girl was not only a vampire but a pack member as well. The visit had gone smoothly without a hitch other than a couple more boys joining the pack.

"As we did not want to interrupt a family reunion, we waited outside, just hidden from the prying eyes of humans, until a more suitable time to make our presence known." The pair eyed Reneesme still looking for any emotions and still unable to find one. "It seems they came back with some fascinating news."

"Quite fascinating!" Stefan agreed.

"Apparently, their little girl was blessed by the spirit gods…with a wolf." They had found out her secret through eavesdropping on her family! They had found out she could now phase into a wolf! Who else knew? Will this get back to the Volturi? What did the ancients want with her now that they knew her secret?

"A beautiful one according to your mother," Stefan added. She sat still showing no emotion but inside she was a turmoil mess of emotions. Her wolf snarling to get at the pair. Scratching at the surface and howling with malice intent. Reneesme refused to let her out. She was outnumbered and it would not end well. She had no choice but to sit and wait for her pack to arrive. Jacob, by now, formulating a plan of attack.

"Little Reneesme all grown up. You show no emotion at this revelation however, you must be dying to know how does this concern us?" Vladimir stalled again. As she sat there waiting to hear their answer, Imani walked into the tent and sat down to join them. Imani looked at Reneesme as a predator eyes it's next meal making Reneesme and her wolf feel uneased and she shifted slightly where she sat. This was the first response she had let slip.  
"The Italian scum…" Stefan spat with venom in his voice. So this had something to do with the Volturi. She knew they were livid when the Volturi walked away years ago. They had wanted the Volturi to pay that day they stood against them. Since nothing came of it, the Romanians had made their displeasure known. It was not the outcome they sought. It seems their little standoff stirred the fires of hate within the Romanians.

"See my dear. Imani here has a few talents of her own. Don't you my love?" Vladimir smiled at her adoringly. She smiled back at him confirming what he asked. "She is not only able to smell talent, she has a way of…breaking bonds." He let this sink in a minute. Reneesme willed herself to sit still, refusing to react to this new revelation. But still she had to wonder…break bonds? Were they intending to break her imprint bond with Jacob? No. They couldn't. They wouldn't. Would they? Knowing the vindictive nature of the Romanians, she would not put it pass them.

"You see dear, we want to propose an offer to you." Stefan spoke after a few minutes, angered that Reneesme still did not respond. His patience growing thin.

"We want revenge against the…Volturi," Vladimir said their name with acid on his tongue. "And we want you to help." The trio chuckled darkly. They had plans and those plans involved her somehow. Her only hope was that Jacob could save her on time before these sadistic fools were able to put their plan into action.

"Stefan, it seems she refuses to acknowledge anything we say," Vladimir eyed her speculatively. Stefan eyed Reneesme as well, trying to gauge what was going through her mind but failing miserably.

"Oh well," Stefan stated nonchalantly. "We got what we came for and it will only be a matter of time before the rest come to us." He laughed as his eyes danced with mischief making the skin on Reneesme's body crawl and her wolf to bristle.

"I apologize, however, this is where we leave you dear. Imani will take very good care of you, won't you love?" Vladimir informed her as the pair rose from their place on the pillows, leaving her to sit with Imani. In a blink of an eye, the pair were at the mouth of the tent. Stefan looked back as he whispered into Vladimir's ear, causing a wicked smile to splay across Vladimir's face. "Yes, in due time," was all he stated as they disappeared into the night, the flaps of the tent thrown shut in their exit.

Imani and Reneesme sat quietly in each other's presence. Each eyeing the other, trying to assess the other. Who would have the upper hand here? Who would get out alive? Neither would come out of this unscathed. Reneesme's eyes flashed with power and determination. Imani's eyes flashed with mystery and malice. This was how they stayed, one eyeing the other, until the flap of the tent flew open and still neither broke eye contact nor flinched at the sudden intrusion. The muscular vampire that entered the tent, bent down an whispered something to Imani. A flash of excitement crossing her face as she nodded towards the vampire. He turned towards the opening of the tent and whistled. Two other menacing looking vampires entered the tent and headed straight for Reneesme. The pair grabbed her arms on either side of her and pulled her up to a standing position as they began to march her out of the tent. Self-preservation kicking in and she begin to struggle futilely against their hold.

Once outside, she spot a single pole embedded into the earth. Tall, dark, and menacing…threatening to claim her and never letting go. Cold chains hung off the pole from the top and at the bottom. Still refusing to go willingly, Reneesme continued to struggle against the hold she was in. Both vampires on either side of her, tighten their grip on her arms, causing slight bruising…she was half human after all. Her wolf growling within her, wanting to be released while Reneesme knew that was not a good idea. Pacing within her, her wolf snarled and bared her teeth, aching to come out. Her back was slammed against the pole unceremoniously and her arms were stretched above her as her wrist were encased in the awaiting shackles. The shackles cutting into her skin. Her ankles suffered the same faith as the cold steel closed against her skin. And then to prevent her from phasing, a metal collar was tightly attached to her neck, giving her just enough room to breathe but would choke her to death if she phased or even leaned forward. Trapped with no chance of escaping, Reneesme began to feel the fear that she had suppressed when she first arrived in this camp.

A thousand scenarios played out in her mind, none ending in her favor. She was left chained to the pole for what seemed like hours. No sign of the ancient pair nor Imani. Two muscular vampires, assigned to guard her, stood on either side of her, facing her and seeming to mock her current position. She had tried to struggle again her chains but they would not budge. She only succeeded in bruising her wrist and ankles further. She stood still for the rest of the time until finally Imani emerged from the tent, stalking her way towards Reneesme. Imani's eyes, dark with evil intent, as her body buzzed with excitement. A cold shiver ran down Reneesme's spine as she watched Imani approach her. She noted in Imani's arms, she carried a large kettle pot that made a clicking noise within, indicating containers of some sort within the large kettle. With her acute vampire hearing, she zoned in on the sounds coming from the black kettle. A soft shifting sound, indicating sand or ash of some sort. A whispered brush against glass indicating herbs. The rounding swirl of beads in another container and the slight swish of liquid in yet another container. And then it all came together…Imani was some sort of shaman or voodoo witch doctor. Fear now overtaking her heart as she was unsure of what would happen to her. Fear of not knowing if her pack would be able to reach her in time. Her senses alive with fear and her wolf on full alert.

Imani approached her and set down the black ominous kettle in front of Reneesme. She began pulling out various container in various sizes, all holding a variety of items. Imani's lips silently moved while she unpacked the containers. With a bare finger, Imani drew symbols into the dirt as she opened different containers and place the items on different spot of the symbols she drew into the earth. As she did this, Reneesme's heartbeat began to pick up. Sweat trickled down her back, legs, and forehead. She was beginning to feel lightheaded as her eyes became unfocused. Fighting to stay conscious, Reneesme finally spoke.

"What do you want?" she asked while trying desperately to keep her eyes open and focused. She needed to stay alert and not let them take down her guard. Imani ignored her and continued with whatever she was doing. Reneesme tried again. "What are you doing to me?" And again, Imani refused to acknowledge her. Reneesme refusing to shut her eyes, focused on what Imani was doing. Imani blew ashes into the wind. She crushed some herb in between her hands, letting the remnants fall onto the symbols below. As the herbs landed on the symbols, Reneesme felt pain shoot through her core and let out an ear-piercing scream. Her breathing became labored as the pain coursed through her body. Her wolf within howled as she too felt the pain. Reneesme had never had the experience of feeling the pain of transformation so this was all new to her. Imani pour liquid upon the symbols and proceeded to light it on fire. When she did this, the fire seemed to reach out to Reneesme and flow through her veins, charring the flesh as it trailed through her system. Reneesme let out a blood curdling scream this time as tears rolled down her face. Her wolf whined as Reneesme succumbed to the pain. Struggling against her chains, Reneesme writhed within their grasp as the fire within her grew. The fire turning into acid within her veins, consuming her flesh as it overtook her senses. Again, Reneesme screamed out in pain, crying as she felt the intensity of the fire growing. The chains dug into her flesh as her body shook violently, breaking her skin, letting her essence flow out of her. A heavy mixture of blood and venom, seeping out of her open wounds. Her wolf struggling against the pain of her host and losing quickly. In the distance, a russet wolf laid upon the ground whining and howling in severe pain, bringing down his whole pack due to the mind link. All fifteen wolves, writhing in the pain they shared with both their alphas.

 _What the fuck is happening?_ Quil wondered as he gritted his teeth through the pain and his wolf snarled at the unforeseen threat.

 _Nes…N-N-Nes…is in…trouble._ Jacob struggled to convey. His body burning with a fire he had never felt before, paralyzing him where he laid.

 _F-F-FUUCCKKKK!_ Taylor mentally screamed as he laid upon the forest floor, experiencing the pain secondhand. The others sharing his sentiment.

 _W-we…n-n-need… to…argh!...reach…her!_ Jacob struggled to get the words out while the fire ate away at his flesh. Another painful howl ripped through him.

Back at the camp, Stefan and Vladimir looked into the early night sky, smiling at the sound of pain-filled howls ripping through the forest.

"They are coming for her." Stefan stated with an amusement that rivaled a child on Christmas morning.

"Yes indeed," Vladimir agreed in his thick Romanian accent. "Come Stefan. Let us prepare for the others!" Vladimir stated with mirth dancing in his eyes.

The ancient pair let their prey drop to the forest flood, blood still trickling down their chin as their eyes darken into a red tint from the meal they had finished devouring. A pair of unlucky hikers slumped against the forest floor, discarded and left for dead. Their sacrifice giving Stefan and Vladimir a boost of energy they would need in the coming hours. Ghosting their way towards their camp, the Romanians intended to set their plans in motion, with the mongrels being part of said plan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimed...Not owned...Just the mistakes and incoherent jibber jabber that is this story! Lots of language...you've been warned...**

 **Chapter 9…**

Jacob shifted back to his human form effectively releasing his pack from the agonizing pain ripping through his body. Jacob laid curled up in a fetal position on the forest flood, still clutched in the grips of pain due to the bond of imprint. His pack finally able to stand up, shaking off the memory of the agony still coursing through their alpha. They each phased back to their human forms, pulling on their cutoffs and surrounding Jacob as he cried out in pain. His pack flinched at the sounds of his cries, unable to do stop the hurt currently snaking its way through Jacob's veins. With Jacob and Reneesme unable to fulfill their alpha duties, it now fell upon Quil's shoulders. Feeling the pressure of the alpha position, Quil's mind begin to run through different scenarios, hoping to formulate the best plan of action.

Jacob would be temporarily unable to phase to his wolf form, however, they needed him in order to find Reneesme. The pull of the imprint leading the way to her. Quil surmised one of the pack will need to carry him. Quil himself would be unable to carry Jacob and lead the pack so the responsibility would need to be delegated out. Embry was long and sleek, one of their fastest trackers. He would be needed to help track down the scent they currently were trying to track, so he was out. Nix and Sebastian were fast proving they too would be stealthy like Embry. They were one of the younger pack members but still a valuable part of the pack. Seth was a smaller size wolf, whose shoulders would not be broad enough to carry Jacob. His smaller size was needed to get through underbrush and tangled vines. So he too was out. Along with Seth, Brady, Collin, Alex, and Jason could also match him in navigating the tangle mess of the forest. So they were out in carrying Jacob. Leah and Taylor had the best sense of smell. They would be needed to pick up the scent the others were unable to smell. So that left the older wolves out. This narrowed the field to Jonathon, Nathan, and Caleb. All strong fighting wolves like their predecessor Paul. With Jonathon and Nathan being newer members of the pack, Quil decided to have them flank Caleb as the honor of carrying Jacob fell upon him. Jonathan and Nathan would serve as guards as well as keep an eye out in the event Jacob should begin to fall off of Caleb's back.

Quil sent Leah and Taylor ahead of the pack to find any trace of scent and report back periodically. Seth, Brady, Collin, Alex, and Jason would walk ahead of the pack to maneuver the tangled forest and find the easier route for the rest to go through. Quil would lead after Seth and company with Caleb flanking his left, carrying the pain-filled Jacob. Nathan and Jonathon would hold their positions on either side of Caleb, falling back a little as to not match the position of their alpha. Embry would be acting Beta and would flank to the right of Quil with Nix and Sebastian flanking his right.

Their earlier plan was still in motion. They needed to first find Nessie, then assess the surrounding area before forming a rescue plan and a plan of attack, if needed. They all wanted to come back alive but each knew the dangers of being part of this special pack. Every single member was promised protection but none were guaranteed their lives.

Caleb undressed and phased into his wolf form. Nathan and Jonathon lifted Jacob onto Caleb and positioned him between Caleb's shoulder blades before undressing and phasing into their wolves. With Jacob securely on Caleb's back, the pack set out again. Jacob not being able to hold in the blood curdling screams that escaped his lips, sending shivers down Caleb's spine. Seth would phase back and forth between his human form and his wolf form periodically, in order to asked Jacob the direction of the pull he was feeling. The trip was already taking longer than necessary because the pack had to circle around the tangled mess that Nessie went through, but now, because Jacob was unable to phase and lead the pack, it was taking even longer to track Nessie but the pack pushed forward determined to find their female alpha.

After what seemed like hours, Leah reappeared with news that Taylor had found a fresh trail and in the mix was Nessie's scent. He smelt two vampire trails with Nessie. Leah mentally showed Quil the direction the scent was headed. Quil's chocolate wolf growled in anger. He sent Seth and company towards the trail since they would be able to navigate that part of the forest. The rest would continue on the path Seth had laid out for them. Jacob still whimpering and holding on but still failing to hold in his screams. Nathan nudged him with his muzzle, trying to comfort him. Jacob leaned into Nathan's muzzle, seeking comfort from the pain he was experiencing. Pain clouded Jacob's mind, making it near impossible to focus on anything else. When he felt the muzzle of his brother, he whimpered like a pup seeking his mother's comfort. For a brief moment, he was able to clear his mind and feel the pull of the imprint. He whispered to Nathan to let Quil know the direction the pull was coming from before he was pulled under the spell of the pain again. Quil redirected his steps and called for Collin to come back and seek a safe path for them. It only took Collin a few minutes to reunite with the group. Through the pack mind, he heard the direction Jacob had described to Nathan. He quickly moved forward seeking a route for the pack to follow. Embry sent Nix to follow Collin. The pack moved forward. Quil was concerned Jacob's screams would alert the leeches of their approach so while they pushed forward, Quil had to think of a plan to help them regain the element of surprise.

Quil's wolf perked up with a new plan in mind. This had to work in their favor. He shared his thoughts with the pack. A low rumble of approval ripped through the pack. Caleb quick broke off with Jacob on his back, still screaming and writhing in pain. Sebastian moved with him away from the pack. Having a fresh trail from Taylor, the pack no longer needed Jacob to indicate the direction they needed to head towards.

Reneesme screamed again as Imani rolled beads made of vampire bones in her ash covered hands. Reneesme's own bones feeling like they were being twisted in awkward, impossible angles as the acid in her veins continued to burn her flesh. Her heart pounding relentlessly against her ribcage, threatening to burst through. Stefan and Vladimir giving orders to the other vampires while they prepared for the arrival of the pack. Just as Quil suspected, Jacob's echoing screams alerted them to the location of the pack. Curiously, Stefan and Vladimir seemed to take notice when Jacob's screams suddenly shifted directions. Listening in intently, they heard the soft pads of only two wolves thundering through the forest in the direction of where Jacob's screams were coming from and they understood the pack had broken off into different directions. Stefan quickly sent one of the fighting vampires in search of the alpha male. Two wolves were no match for this fighter.

With Seth and company able to follow the scent, Quil sent Leah and Taylor in the opposite direction of Caleb and Sebastian. At this point, Quil had the pack coming at the leeches from all directions. They would close in on them in a circle formation, leaving the leeches no room for escape. They would pay with their lives for the kidnap and torture of their female alpha. They slowly stalked forward on full alert. Antsy and ready to fight, the lower pack nipped at each other. Quil snapped and snarled in their direction to keep the pack focused on the task at hand.

Finally after hours of tracking the vampires, their camp came into view. Quil stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Nessie chained to a post, in the middle of the camp, with red blood and silver venom running down her arms, neck and feet and starting to create a pool underneath her. A female vampire moving slowing in front of her with something in her hands. That leech must be the source of her pain. Reneesme's blood curdling screams reaching his core and he almost lunged forward in an effort to rescue Nessie. His common sense quickly coming back to him when Embry snapped at his muzzle and releasing him from the trance he had fell under. That's when he noticed a second post about a five feet away from where Nessie was chained. The post mirror the one Nessie was chained too, awaiting its prisoner.

The vampire quickly closed in on Caleb and Sebastian. Caleb unceremoniously dropped Jacob into a nearby bush and crouching in front of him. Sebastian circling his rear. Caleb was the fighter but Sebastian been trained to fight as well even though he was better at evading the enemy. With only himself and Caleb left to guard Jacob, Sebastian had no choice but to help Caleb fight the enemy approaching them. Their hackles stood on end as they growled mincingly at the approaching leech.

Suddenly, the leech rammed into Sebastian's side, sending him flying a couple hundred yards away. Caleb quickly jumped onto the leech's back and began ripping at his flesh. The leech swirled around in an attempt to knock Caleb off his back. Just as he reached back and grabbed onto Caleb's flank, Sebastian came barreling into view and jumped at the hand reaching for Caleb. The leech screamed out in agony as Sebastian bit down on his arm and Caleb took the opportunity to bite down on his back, ripping a piece of flesh from him. The vampire flipped in the air and landed behind Caleb and with vampire speed reached out and pulled Caleb's hind legs out from under him, dragging Caleb towards him as Caleb clawed at the ground trying to escape the leech's hold. Sebastian lunged at the leech but the leech was ready for him. Still holding onto Caleb, the leech back handed Sebastian and sent him flying again. Sebastian's body slammed into a nearby tree, knocking the wind out of him.

With the leech's attention, momentarily diverted, Caleb whipped his body around and was able to clamp his jaw down onto the leech's neck, slamming the leech onto the forest floor. Sebastian raced back, jumped in midair, and landed on the leech's back, effectively holding him down while Caleb finally had the chance to separate the leech's head from his body but not before the leech was able to reach out and twist Caleb's front paw, essentially breaking the bone. With adrenaline coursing through his body, Caleb continued to rip the leech apart, unaware of his broken paw. Sebastian pulled on the leech's legs, ripping them from the body. After a brief moment, they had successfully dismembered the leech and set out to burn the pieces. It was only at this moment that Caleb realized his front paw was broken. Jacob's screaming continued. Through the pack mind, the pack learned of Caleb's broken paw and their success in eliminating the attacking leech.

Stefan was the first to spot the lavender smoke indicating the death of his fighter vampire. Cursing under his breath, he sent one of the _talented_ vampires out to fetch the alpha. Although they were down one vampire, the pair knew they could count on the fighter vampire to critically wound or kill a wolf to even out the odds. They were right in their assumptions but little did they know the stubborn will of the wounded wolf would still bring them trouble.

The vampire with the talent approached the wolves without being detected. He stilled as he searched the area for what he was sent for. There in the cover of the bushes, laying in a fetal position was the big bad wolf he was sent for. Using his cloaking abilities, he was able to gather up the alpha and run back to camp. Caleb and Sebastian froze when they no longer could hear Jacob's screams. They quick went to search the bush where he laid and became angry when they could not find Jacob. They quickly howled to alert the pack that Jacob had gone missing.

Meanwhile, the servant vampire had returned with the big bad wolf in tow. Stefan and Vladimir looked at each other and smiled. They had their prize. The Romanians ordered Jacob to be restrained on the second pole located not too far from Reneesme. Jacob struggled to force his eyes open as he was flung against the awaiting wooden pole. There, on his right, hung his Nessie. She was battered and pale. Red blood and silver venom making its way down her arms. Her face flushed and sweaty. Her hair matted against her skin. Her head hung as low as possible and he could she her fighting to keep her head up while letting out blood curdling screams. Her body arching off the pole in deep pain.

"NESSIE!" Jacob screamed as he tried to escape the hold he was under. "NESSIE!" he screamed again as pain shot through him when the gypsy vampire witch looked straight at him. The cold shackles locked onto his wrists and onto his ankles. Still fighting with every ounce of energy left in him, Jacob pulled the chains tight, trying to break free until he felt the collar locked into place. The collar upon his neck mirrored that which held Reneesme in place and kept her from phasing. He was now fucked until his pack came to the rescue.

Imani moved in front of Jacob, temporarily releasing her hold on Reneesme. Reneesme gasped as her body slammed against the wooden pole. Blood, sweat, and tears pouring off her petite frame. Her breathing was labored. She was unaware of her surroundings. Pain still dominating her.

Jacob growled at Imani, trying desperately to grab her but his chains preventing him from moving any closer. "BITCH!" he spat at Imani. She ignored him as she began to draw symbols and patterns in front of Jacob as she had done in front of Reneesme. Jacob continued to struggle against his restraints, growling and snarling like the animal within. His eyes black with rage, drool and spit splaying in all directions. The shackles dug into his flesh as he tried to pull himself free. Jacob looked like a rabid animal. The corners of Imani's mouth curved up at the display in front of her. She had a menacing look in her eyes as she reached out with a sharp blade and slashed across Jacob's chest, breaking skin and causing him to bleed however, just as fast as she had slashed his skin, his skin begin to heal. She took note and smiled devilishly. Jacob never flinching at the pain caused by the blade.

Silently chanting, Imani took Jacob's blood from the blade and began to mix it with a vile of liquid. Jacob could feel something inside him stir dangerously as he continued to fight against his restraints. After mixing the liquid and Jacob's blood, Imani mixed in another mysterious substance before throwing the concoction at Jacob. Jacob howled in the excruciating pain as the liquid traveled down his body, leaving a heated blistered path and this time his skin did not heal over. A scream erupted from Reneesme as she too felt the pain inflicted onto Jacob. Both alphas bound and tortured. Imani proceeded to quickly draw an enchanted around all three of them. She then sat between the alphas, rocking back and forth, chanting and throwing herbs, liquids, and ash onto the symbols in front of the pair. Each time she did this, the pair screamed out, at the top of their lungs, in pain as Imani continued chanting in an ancient dialect. Smoke began to rise up off the symbols as another round of acid rushed through Jacob's and Reneesme's veins. Their eyes clouded over white as Imani began to take control of their bodies.

Suddenly, the pack ripped through the tree line from all sides. Waiting for them were burly vampires ready to fight. Their arms shot out and tried to capture the wolves as they charged forward. Seth was quick to out maneuver one of the fighter vampires. Alex and Jason were quickly knocked to the ground, both having the wind knock out of them by an unseen force. Quil charged after a body guard with Brady and Collin on his flank. Leah and Taylor caught one of the other body guards and were near tearing a limb off when a fighter vamp knocked Taylor off with one swift blow. Embry was busy with one of the other fighter vamps. They were matched blow for blow, neither gaining the upper hand on the other. Nathan jumped in after finally reaching the camp with a limping Caleb at his side. Caleb was able to knock one of the other fighter vamps to the ground as Nathan jumped on top. Nix and Sebastian were fighting off the Romanians with very little success. Nix having suffered a punch to the gut that temporarily knocked the wind out of him. It took precious seconds for him to recover, leaving Sebastian to fend for himself. He was able to out maneuver the Romanians until Nix was able to join the fight again. The sound of ripping metal filled the air as Quil torn the arm off of the burly body guard he was fighting. Another limp flew through the air as Leah successfully tore the arm off another body guard.

Alex was fighting a ghost. It seemed, one of the servants had the gift of projection. He was projecting his image and taunting the young wolf while Jason was on the ground writhing in pain as another servant, with the gift of inflicting pain, held onto him. Seth quickly jumped on the pain inflicting servant and detached his head from his body. Jason gladly joined in and tore both arms of said vamp. Quil jumped onto the fighter vamp that had engaged Embry. He was a tough one, refusing to give up. The fighter vamp reached behind him, grabbed Quil by his flank and flung him onto the ground in front of the vamp, succeeding to knock the wind out of Quil. The vamp was about to stomp on Quil's head when Embry charged forward and kicked the vamp out several yards. Brady and Collin were about to join Nix and Sebastian when the unseen force knocked them both to the ground. Taylor was busy fighting tooth and nail against the fighter vamp that had knocked him to the ground as Jonathon battled the other fighter vamp. Two of the guards were dead, leaving only two more body guards. Leah was busy with one of the guards as Seth went after the other guard.

While on the ground recovering, Quil spotted Jacob and Nessie and ran to their aid but was stopped by the enchanted circle drawn around them. Each time, Quil ran towards the pair, he found himself running the other way, never finding a way to reach them. Frustrated, Quil left pair to help out the rest until more of the pack were free to help with their alphas. Nathan was covering Caleb as the fighter vamp he was battling, seemed to be determined to get to Caleb. Caleb snap and snarled at the fighter vamp but he was hurt further when his paw was stepped on, breaking his bone in two. Caleb was laying on the ground, trying his best to protect himself as Nathan battled the fighter vamp who was trying to get at Caleb. The fighter vamp flung Nathan away like a rag doll, time and time again but Nathan never gave up because he knew the second he did, Caleb would not have a chance fighting off the vamp. Taylor continued to fight the other fighter vamp as Embry continued to fight the other. Alex was still chasing ghosts as Jason joined him in trying to find the source of the projected image.

The whole camp was a chaotic scene. Wolves versus vampires as each species fought to gain the upper hand. Most of the fights were evenly matched while others needed to rely on cunning wit to overcome their enemy. Fur flew everywhere and severed limbs laid discarded on the floor of the battle field. The night air was filled with howls of anger and pain, with roars of fury and rage, and with the sound of ripping metal as the wolves tore into the vampires. No one seem to be gaining in the fight. Neither side, ready or willing to give in. The fight raged on.

Meanwhile, in a dark forest full of mist and mystery, the loud, vulgar howl of a spirit wolf filled the air. Startled awake, the female slowly fought to get up and open her eyes. Where was she? How did she get here? What was she doing here? All questions she had no answers for. As she lifted her heavy head, a pain shot through her being. She tried to scream out in pain but found she had no voice. Her eyes shot open as panic began to set in. Looking around, she seemed to recognize the place but the last time she was here, the forest was not so unforgiving as it was at the moment. The howl that startled her, filled the air again and her hands shot up to her ears. The howl was thunderous as it pierced the air and her ears.

Tears rolled down her face as fear gripped her heart. She was not supposed to be here. Something was very wrong. This is sacred land and she was uninvited. Force to be here against her will. Then she heard it. It was a low sound but she was able to hear it. A low groan of someone hurt. She frantically scanned the area to locate the sound. Her heart and soul wanting to find the source, needing to find the source. Someone she loved was in trouble. She crawled forward, as she was unable to stand up. Looking around until finally, in the distance, she spotted someone slowing moving. Laying on the floor of the dark forest, hurt. She spotted the back of bulky frame with dark hair and saw the person trying to move but failing. She crawled forward as fast as her heavy limbs allowed her. She stumbled in pain.

She looked towards the figure and spotted another figure lying next to the first. This was a dirty brown hue next to the dark figure. She continued to crawl forward. A whine stopped her dead in her tracks. This was a whine of a wounded animal. Her heart began to pound against her ribcage. Her breathing became labored as she willed her limbs to crawl faster. _No._ She thought as she made her way towards the figures laying on the floor. Barely moving. The only indication they were alive were the whining and groaning sounds coming from them.

She was within feet of the figures when she recognized them. There on the dirty forest floor, laying bloody and covered in mud was her life, her love, her soul…Jacob and his wolf. Both wounded. But what really caught her eye was the third figure lying next to the dirty russet fur of Jacob's wolf. It was smaller figure then the two. Muddied, bloody fur no longer snow white. Eyes shut, breath coming out in puffs. The russet wolf whining and nudging the smaller.

Her wolf.

The female alpha wolf, granted to Nessie, no longer in her. No longer with her. Nessie cried out in pain and defeat. Her cries rousing Jacob and making his body jerk in reaction to her cries but that was all he did. That was all he could do. She tried to reach them but found she was unable to get to them. An invisible force seeming to keep them apart.

"Jacob! JACOB!" she cried out, trying to wake him up. He laid there as he continued to groan in pain.

"He is alive but not for long," a voice informed her.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Nessie looked around, trying to see who had spoken. A wolf with shimmering golden fur approached the russet wolf and his mate. Nessie quickly recognized the wolf. He was the one who helped her the last time she found herself in this place. The wolf nudge the pair as the russet wolf whined.

"Please help us!" Nessie pleaded.

"You are not supposed to be here." The voice informed her.

"I don't know how I got here. Please you have to help us!" she begged again.

"I cannot help you. Only you can help yourself. The power to overcome is within you, child."

"How? What am I supposed to do?" she cried out.

"Focus child. It is the part of you that does not belong in these sacred lands. The part of you that makes you, you."

"My wolf."

"No. She is part of these scared lands. She was granted to you by her mate. She is wolf." The voice of the unknown informed her.

Nessie laid there, crying and thinking on what was said to her. Her wolf belonged here. A part of her did not. Then it hit her.

"Vampire." She whispered.

"Focus and use your gifts, Reneesme. The future of the pack is in your hands."

"How?!" she cried out. What was she supposed to do. The vampire witch had total control over her and Jacob. She felt stuck. She was vampire but she felt powerless. Focus, he said. What part of her is special? She laid there scared out of her mind. What was she supposed to do? The voice said _gifts_ not gift. Plural. As she laid there, with her mind going a million miles an hour and every different direction, she heard it like a whisper… _Have you developed other…talents?_ one voice said _..._ _Shame. I would think you would have at least expanded your talent and possibly be able to use it in a different way…like your mother did._ The other voice chimed in.

Her talent. She could project her thoughts where her father could read minds. She was reverse from him. From her mother, she drew people in where her mother shut people out. But how was that to help her now? Drawing people in was hardly a talent. It was more of a charm. … _like your mother did?_ What was Stephan talking about? He wasn't speaking about how Bella was able to shut out more people. Bella was a _shield_. She was able to expand her talent. She was able to shield herself as well as others. Would Reneesme have some form of her mother's talent? And if so, what could she do? She was opposite of her father. What was opposite of shielding? Removing shields? Breaking down barriers? What barriers?

She laid there, in the spirit world, working this out as fast as possible. Meanwhile, the pack was in a vicious fight on this earthly realm. Fighting to the death. Embry still matching the fighter vamp and healing as the wounds inflicted on him were only skin deep. Alex and Jason still looking for the source of the projection. Nathan finally getting a good hold on the fighter vamp that was aiming for the wounded Caleb. Leah trying her hardest to fight off the guard vamp who currently had a hold on her from behind, squeezing her tight. Her ribs straining against the pressure on them, slowly starting to give in. Brady, Collin, Nix, and Sebastian having no luck overpowering the Romanians. The pair had thousands of years of experience whereas the wolves were only had years of experience between them. Quil jumped in to help Taylor with the fighter vamp seeing as Taylor's head was almost crushed between the vamp's hands. Quil was able to free Taylor.

 _Go help Leah!_ Quil shouted as he took over the fight. Taylor searched the battlefield for Leah. She was in trouble. The guard vamp squeezing even harder again her ribs. Taylor rushed towards the pair. He launched himself into the air and was able to latch onto the vamp's back, making the vamp scream out in pain as Taylor rip off a chuck of his skin. The guard let go of Leah and she fell with a thud as the guard turned his attention to Taylor. Reaching out, the guard was able to grab onto Taylor's front paws. He was pulling at Taylor as Taylor struggled to get out of his grip when suddenly Taylor felt his back paws being grabbed.

 _SHIT!_ was Taylor's last thought as the pair of vampires pulled in opposite directions, tearing Taylor in two and tossing his bloodied separated forms to join the rest of the discarded limbs on the battlefield.

 ** _NNNNOOOOOOO!_** Leah mentally screamed as she witnessed Taylor being torn in two by the guard and an invisible force. She howled mournfully into the night air. The sound of mournful cries reaching the retired wolves. In an instant, all three rushed out the back door and phased in midair. Their brothers were in trouble. They had lost one and that was one too many. Sam, Jared, and Paul were racing towards the battlefield, hoping to reach the fight in time before anymore of the pack were lost.

With an anger matched by no other, Leah jumped at the guard that killed Taylor. She was inches away from clamping onto his neck with the invisible force grabbed one of her back legs and broke it clean in two. She howled in pain. The invisible vamp made the mistake of keeping a hold of her. She used the feel of his hands on her to launch herself, using her good leg, towards the invisible force. With wolf accuracy, using her sense of smell and touch, Leah clamped down onto the vamp and pulled with all her might. She had managed to clamp onto the vamp's neck and separate it's head from its body. As the corpse fell, his cloaking abilities were lifted and Leah was now able to see the leech that helped kill Taylor. As she laid there with a broken leg, she had no time to rest for the guard vamp was now targeting her again. Snapping and snarling at the attacking guard, Leah protected herself the best she could.

Collin noticed a wounded Leah trying to fight off the guard attacking her. He left the Romanians for Brady, Nix, and Sebastian to deal with. Leah needed help. Collin was a smaller wolf but was very swift. He was able to maneuver around the guard and get in a couple of good swipes. Collin was trying to make the guard turn his back towards Leah so that she would be able to grab hold of his legs and bring the leech down. The leech seemed to be keen to their plan and refused to turn his back on Leah.

Meanwhile, Alex and Jason were still having no luck finding the source of the projection until Leah killed the leech with the cloaking abilities. It seemed the vamps were working together. One would project his image as the other would cloak his true self. Unfortunately, Alex was too close to the leech when he reappeared. The leech quickly grabbed a hold of Alex from behind and squeezed with all his might, essentially crushing Alex to death. As the leech discarded Alex's form to the floor below, Jason pounced onto the leech and tore him to pieces.

 _You piece of shit! FUCK YOU!_ Jason thought as he angrily tore into the leech that had just killed his brother. The advancing trio growled in anger as they pushed themselves forward with even more determination. Through the eyes and mind of the pack, they learned they had just lost another brother. One of the young wolves. He was shy and never caused trouble. This was not a life for him but his bloodline damned him into the life of a protector.

The bodies on the battlefield were beginning to add up with losses from both sides. The pack had lost Taylor and Alex. Leah and Caleb were now a liability as they were hurt. The pack was down to ten able body fighter but the leeches were down to nine. The pack had managed to take out six out of the fifteen leeches.

Nathan had his hands full as he protected Caleb from the attacking fighter vamp. He slipped up by aiming for the leech too soon as the leech was able to punch Nathan in midair and sent him flying across the battlefield, colliding with a tree on the other side. Caleb was on his own as Nathan laid passed out from the force of the impact. Caleb growled and snapped at the fighter vamp, not giving him an opportunity to grab any part of Caleb but the fighter vamp would not give up easily.

Embry and Jonathon were toe to toe with the fighter vamp they were fighting. Seth stood his ground, slowly wounding the guard vamp he had taken on. Fighting the leech was too slow for his liking but he needed to have patience and keep his wits about him. Any mistake made now would get Seth in trouble. He was trying to finish off this leech so that he could go help his sister who was currently being taunted by the guard vamp who took out Taylor. The guard vamp was able to further wound Leah by stomping on her front paw, breaking what essentially was her hand. She was unable to stand at this point. Collin trying his best to help her out but the guard vamp had overtaken him and sent him flying across the field before he stomped on Leah's paw. After taking out the projecting vamp, Jason raced to help with the Romanians. Brady and Jason took on Stefan as Nix and Sebastian took on Vladimir. They were still no match for the Romanians. Every snap, every maneuver, every leap was countered by the Romanians. Stefan was able to slash Jason's side.

 _Oh bitch! That shit hurt!_ Jason snarled as his body worked to heal itself. Stefan smiled at the wound he had caused. Nix took his eye off Vladimir for a second as he look toward Jason and this was when Vladimir was able to reach out and grab a hold of Nix's front and back legs on his left side and twist the appendages into an odd angle. Nix howled in pain.

 _FUCK'N SHIT!I'M HURT!_ Nix informed the pack just before Vladimir flung him against a nearby tree and knocked him out. Sebastian was now on his own. He used his speed to keep his distance from Vladimir but still kept him engaged to prevent him from going after any others. Collin was currently fighting his way towards a wounded Leah who was desperately trying to defend herself against a burly guard. The guard now taunting Leah, playing with his prey before he went in for the kill. Caleb was fairing no better. The fighter vamp he was currently defending himself against had gotten in a few good swipes. Caleb's body trying to heal itself as fast as possible as Caleb snapped and snarled at the attacking vamp.

Now it seemed no one was getting the upper hand. Everyone found themselves on equal footing, fighting to the death but nowhere near it. The wolves healing over as the vamps peppered them with wounds. The vamps marble skin protecting them from feeling the swipes and nips of the pack.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ could be heard coming from Leah as the burly guard made his advance towards her with the malice intent of ending her life. No one near her to help her out. Collin pushed back by the fighter vamp currently engaged with Embry, essentially keeping Leah out his reach. Embry trying his best to prevent this but failing when the vamp out maneuvered Embry at the last second.

 _FUCK!_ could be heard from Caleb as he laid on the ground trying his best to keep himself safe from the fighter vamp attacking him. Luckily, Caleb was one of the best fighters of the pack so he was able to defend himself even when hurt, although the fighter vamp he was currently fighting was quickly gaining the upper hand.

It would seem the pack was slowly losing ground.

 **Please leave me your thoughts! I would love to know how this chapter is received. I think there will be about two more chapters and then I will dive deeper into Seth's and Leah's imprint with their own stories containing their POV. We'll see. Please review! Thank you! Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I am not sure if anyone is enjoying this story as much as I am because there have been no reviews. I will continue to post chapters regardless of the lack of reviews but they may not come as quickly for 1. no reviews equal no one really caring and 2. new job and old bills taking up most of my time right now.**

 **Thank you for those who follow this story. You are the real reason I continue to post.**

 **As always...language, language, language.**

 **I don't own it, SM does. I just use it for my own sick and twisted pleasure!**

 **Chapter 10…**

The moon was full this night. Bright against the ink black sky peppered with stars. It's quiet light casting down onto the raging, bloody battle below. The air was full of tension, fear, and adrenalin. Discarded body parts littered the camp ground, some bloody others just torn marble pieces of used-to-be flesh. The roars and grunts of the vampires filled the eerily quiet air as did the growls and snarls of the shape-shifters. The vampires having an advantage of never tiring, never needing rest. The shape-shifters had increased stamina but, unlike their enemy, that would not last forever.

Fear silently crept up on Quil as he became frightened for the lives of his pack brothers and sister. For the lives of Jacob and Nessie, their alphas. Imani, still in a trance, refusing to let the alpha pair go. Blood curdling screams still escaping the lips of both alphas. Jacob feeling every burn of acid and every lick of the flames in Reneesme's veins as if it were his own. Sweat pouring down his body as he was unable to release himself from the hold on him. His wolf trying to hold onto his host but feeling the bond weakening with every second that passes by.

It was a gruesome scene. Everyone in a fight for their lives. The shape-shifters fighting for their alphas, for their pack, and for their people. The vampires fighting for their survival.

The burly guard advanced on Leah as she laid on the ground hurt and wounded. She wasn't giving up and would fight until her dying breath but she was hurt and vulnerable at the moment. Her bones not healing fast enough. Caleb hurt as well as a muscular fighter vamp advanced upon him. His bones not healing fast enough either. The energy and adrenaline they had spent slowed down their healing powers. Caleb wasn't giving up either. Collin tried to race to Leah's side but was pushed back time and time again by the fighter that was currently battling with Embry. Embry trying his best to keep the fighter away from Collin but somehow failing. Fatigue starting to set in. Stefan had reached out and ripped through Brady's skin, leaving him bleeding. His healing powers slow as fatigue started to take over his body.

 _Bitch!_ Brady mentally cursed as he felt the sting of his flesh being torn apart.

They had been fighting for well over three hours. The wolves fighting with everything they had but they were mortal and needed to replenish their energy. It was not looking good. Quil knew he had to come up with a different plan because the way they were fighting now was only wearing out the pack. He was busy fighting one of the fighter vamp and had no time to think and did not hear three more shifters racing to join the fight. The fighter vamp proving to be cunning and swift. Quil suffering a few swipes himself.

 _Get them to the edge of the tree line!_ Sam yelled in the pack's mind. _We're almost there. The east border._ He informed them. Relief washed over Quil as he finally realized his retired brothers were coming to their aid. With a new found energy, Quil begin to put more effort into the fight he was currently engaged in.

 _Embry, Jonathon! Move your fight out of the way. Sam, Leah and Caleb are hurt. They need your help._ Quil barked his orders.

 _Jared, go help Caleb and Paul you go help…_ Sam began but never got a chance to finish.

 _Leah…on it!_ Paul finished Sam's thoughts. _Hold on Leah! I'm on my way. Show me where you're at baby girl._ Leah flashed him her location. The burly guard advancing quickly as she snapped and snarled at him. Paul pushed himself to go faster.

 _Brady how you doing man?!_ Quil asked knowing Brady, Jason, Nix, and Sebastian were taking on the Romanians.

 _Sebastian needs help with the old leech. Nix got knocked out! Hurry!_ Brady reported.

 _I'm on it!_ Sam growled as he pushed himself to go faster.

 _Collin! Change your course! Go help Seth! Get away from Embry before the leech does permanent damage! Go!_ Quil quickly ordered him. Collin whimpered in protect, not wanting to leave Leah alone but he knew he would get hurt if he continued trying to get past the fighter vamp. Embry and Jonathon were working on moving their fight to clear a path to Leah and Caleb.

 _Come this way you big lug! Follow me leech!_ Embry growled as he lead the fighter vamp away from Leah.

 _Em, lets box these bitches in. I'll move my guy towards yours. We'll work from there._ Quil quickly formulating a plan of action.

 _SHIT!_ Leah yelled as the guard quickly gained ground on her. He was inches away from ending her life when a giant silver wolf came flying out of nowhere, landing on top of the leech. They went tumbling away from Leah, fighting to the death. Paul quickly latched onto the leech's neck and bit down. The sweet acid taste filled his mouth and drove his wolf into overdrive. He sunk his teeth further before pushing his paws against the leech's chest and yanking back his head, successfully decapitating the leech. He viciously worked at removing the rest of the limbs from the leech's body.

 _You okay baby girl?_ Paul asked after he finished tearing apart the leech.

 _I'm good. I'm good! Go!_ She answered before Paul went to help Embry, Quil, and Jonathon. Caleb wasn't so lucky. The fighter vamp was able to reach out and snap his neck a moment before Jared barreled through the tree line, aiming for the vamp but it was too late. Caleb's body laid limp on the forest floor. Jared sought blood as anger overtook his wolf. He shredded the fighter vamp beyond all recognition than moved on to help with the Romanian pair. He was out for blood, angry he was unable to save Caleb.

With Collin now helping Seth, the pair was able to overpower the guard. Colin coming in from one side as Seth attacked from the other. Jared passed by and snapped off the guard's leg, leaving a wounded vamp to be taken out by Collin and Seth. The pair quickly overtook the vamp and killed him off in no time. Seth raced to his sister's side.

 _Leah!_ Seth screamed out her name, worried and concerned about her. He had to make sure she was okay and still alive.

 _Seth! I'm good. Go help._ Leah ordered her brother, momentarily soothing away his fears for her safety. The pack needed every able body to win this fight. Seth nudged Leah before he took off running towards the fight.

 _Seth! Legs!_ Paul directed Seth as he neared the back of the fighter vamp Embry was fighting. Seth attacked low while Paul attacked high, both coming from opposite directions. They ripped the vamp in half and then tore those pieces into smaller pieces. Embry now focused his attention to the fighter vamp engaged with Quil.

They circled the vamp. The vamp slowly turning and not letting either wolf out of his sight. Quil and Embry snapped and snarled, drool running hanging from their lips. Razor sharp teeth promising a swift death. The vamp's back was towards the tree line. Quickly, he made a mad dash for the trees, trying to make his escape. Quil and Embry were about to charge forward when the vamp's body was hurled passed them and then the head fell to their feet. Out of the tree line came Edward and Bella, anger radiating off the pair. Alice had seen Nessie in trouble and the pair took off without another word. They nodded at Quil and Embry before they went in search of their daughter and future son-in-law.

The fighter vamp engaged with Jonathon soon found himself surrounded by five angry wolves. He was outnumbered. Thinking he could still survive, he jumped up towards the trees only to be rapidly knocked to ground by another angry, burly vampire. The force of the impact creating a crater on the earth's flood. When the cloud of dirt cleared, there stood Emmett over the dead dismembered body of the fighter leech. His niece was in trouble and he was angry. No one touched his baby girl!

 _Seth, you and Collin gather our brothers and sister. Protect them at all cost!_ Quil giving orders before he joined the others as they surround the ancient pair. Seth and Collin moved the two knocked out wolves, Nix and Nathan near Leah. Then they set out moving the dead bodies of their brothers closer to the wounded. Leah howled when Taylor's body pieces were lay down close to her. Mourning her brother who had help her see past her insecurities.

"Stefan! Vladimir! How dare you fucking endanger my daughter!" Edward roared as he held Bella back. She wanted to rip their heads off. The pack formed a circle around the ancient pair. Emmett, Edward, Bella, and now Jasper stood on each side of the Romanians.

"How dare us! How dare you and your filthy family let the Volturi escape! We had them! WE HAD THE ITALIAN SCUMS AND YOU LET THEM GO!" Vladimir roared, his eyes wild with anger and revenge.

"WE WERE NOT THERE TO FIGHT! WE ASK FOR WITNESSES! AND YOU FUCKING KNEW THAT!" Edward bellowed back in Vladimir's face. The pack continued growling and snarling as they paced in place. Sam's wolf was close to ending Vladimir as the vamp was close to ending Sebastian's life but the ancient vamp was too quick for Sam. Sebastian suffered broken ribs but was saved. Now midnight black wolf itched to get his teeth on the blood sucker. The wolf's eyes glazed over with anger. Vladimir spit in Edward's face. With lightning speed, Jasper reached out and grabbed onto Vladimir's arms as Edward pulled Vladimir's head back and bit down on his neck, taking a chuck of marble skin off. Emmett raced forward and made a chopping motion with his massive hand, successfully separating Vladimir's arms from his body as Bella reached forward and popped his head clean off. All of this happened in the blink of an eye.

Stefan now stood alone. His eyes wide with terror. The Cullen's were out for blood. His blood. Quil snapped at his heels making him jump forward. Sam snapped at his hand, making him jerk his arm forward slamming up against Jasper. Jasper had a vicious look in his eyes and an evil grin upon his face, one that made Stefan's marble skin crawl and his dead heart skip a beat. Bella had enough of this shit. She flinted to Stefan's side, reached out her hand and caught him by his neck.

"Fuck off leech!" She spat in his face as she hurled herself onto his shoulders and pulled his head off. The rest of the pack moved in for the kill and had a grand time separating the ancients from their body parts. Once they were finished with the pair, their attention turned to the alpha couple, still screaming bloody murder.

Quil phased back to human, not bothering to cover up. There were more important things to worry about. "I can't past the circle. Every time I try I find myself going in a different direction." Quil informed the Cullen's.

"It's enchanted. We need to find a way to break the spell. It's the only way we will be able to get to them." Edward informed everyone as he eyed his baby girl screaming in excruciating pain. Every blood curdling scream tore Edward and Bella's unbeating heart apart.

"Reneesme!" Bella screamed as she watched helplessly from the sidelines.

"I need to get my wounded and dead out of here in case something goes wrong." Quil stated as the pack growled circling their alphas.

"Emmett, help them. Protect them on their journey." Edward requested.

"On it." Emmett never once complained.

"Em!" Emmett turned around. "Only to the treaty line. We don't want others to phase." Emmett nodded in understanding. Quil sent Embry, Seth, Collin, and Paul to help take home the wounded and dead. Emmett had the honor of carrying their fallen warriors. He picked them up with grace and much respect.

"I got you girl. Can you hold one?" Paul asked Leah. She would ride on his back holding one of the passed out wolves. She nodded to Paul. He helped her dress as she phased back to human. Brady would be helped by Seth, Collin had Sebastian, and Embry carried Nix. Quil made sure they were on their way before he turned his attention back to the alphas. Edward was unable to read their minds as Bella was unable to shield them and Jasper was not able to send a calming blanket on the pair. The circle was proving to be a hard obstacle to overcome.

"RENEESME CARLIE CULLEN! YOU ANSWER ME!" Bella yelled at her daughter. There was nothing else she could do. "YOU HAVE COME TOO FAR AND HAVE BEEN THROUGH TOO MUCH TO LET THIS BITCH TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM YOU! YOU FIGHT DAMNIT! FIGHT!" Bella stood there trying to get through to her daughter. The power of the mother/daughter connection compelling her to somehow get through to her daughter. There was no movement just screaming as the venom burn through Nessie's veins. "FIGHT NESSIE! FIGHT FOR JACOB!"

"YOU LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER, RENEESME! FIGHT BABY GIRL! FIGHT!" Edward joined the pleading.

Quil transformed back to his wolf. _Guys surround the circle! Follow my lead! I have a plan!_ He ordered whatever was left of the pack. Jared, Sam, Jason, and Jonathon did as they were told. Then it began. First it was Quil. He tilted his head back, ears flat to his head and began to howl. Sam was next to join, then Jared. From there Jason and Jonathon joined in. The ear splitting howl filled the air. The pack calling their lost, helping them find their way back.

In the distance, the rest of the pack had stopped and joined in, calling to their alphas to return to them. The howls increased in volume. The Cullen's shielding their sensitive ears. The rumble of the howls began to shake the ground.

In the next instant, Reneesme's head snapped up. Her eyes still clouded over white but her screams had stopped.

"THAT'S IT RENEESME! FIGHT!" Bella yelled in encouragement. "FIGHT!" she yelled over the howls. Nessie seemed to be concentrating. Her eyebrows furrowed with concentration, sweat poured down her face. The circle on the ground seem to bow in certain places. The Cullen's jumped back as they watched the wind pick up. The wolves continued to howl. Imani's chanting becoming louder as she fought against Reneesme.

" **NO!** " Jacob suddenly roared as he fought against the chains. His muscles bulging out as he strained against the shackles. " **NESSIE!** " Jacob boomed.

" **NOW!** " She yelled as Jacob broke the chains that bind him with a thunderous roar. Metal flying in all directions. The pack lunged forward and took down Imani in a blink of an eye. The circle exploded outward when Imani's head was taken off, sending the pack and the Cullen's flying back several feet.

Then it was all was quiet as the dust began to settle.

Edward helped Bella to her feet. They coughed from the dust that invaded their senses. Jasper flinted to their side once he picked himself up off the floor. He had flown into a tree that now laid on its side. The pack got up snorting and sneezing from the dirt in the air. The distinctive sound of metal breaking could be heard coming within the dust cloud. Edward, Bella, and Jasper stood looking into the settling dust. A figure started to emerge from the cloud of dust.

It was Jacob carrying Nessie in his arms. She was hurt but alive. "We need to get her back to the rez. She lost a lot of blood. Quil, call ahead and warn Sue we are coming." Jacob now in full alpha mode. "Edward, Bella…I'm sorry but you won't be allowed near the reservation. I will keep you updated."

"We understand." Edward stated as they kissed their daughter and let Jacob carry her away. "Come on Bella. We did what we could. Jacob, you'll find us in Alaska." Jacob nodded and then turned towards his pack.

"Jason, hold on to her. I will race her back." Jacob ordered before he phased into his russet wolf. His wrist were bleeding but the healing process had already begun. Jason hopped onto the massive wolf's back with Nessie on his lap. He held on as Jacob raced towards home with the rest of the pack on his tail. They passed up Emmett who was heading towards the rest of his family.

"They made it back. I didn't breach the line." Emmett informed Jacob as he passed him by. Jacob nodded his massive head and continued his journey home.

At the clinic, before the pack burst through the doors with their wounded, Sue received the call she had been waiting for. She rushed into the office where Richard was currently resting before he headed off to Forks hospital to finish off his shift.

"Richard, I don't have time to explain so please listen to me carefully." Sue began with an urgency that demanded Richard's attention. "We have three incoming wounded, another two unconscious, and three more DOA."

"What's their ETA?" Richard went into full doctor mode. He knew not to question Sue when she was this persistent. He would ask questions later.

"Two minutes."

"Okay, set up the rooms for the wounded. I will call the hos…"

"Can't let you do that. No hospitals."

"Sue I can't operate here if needed. And the dead need to go to the morgue."

"This is not normal circumstances Richard. Remember the bonfire?" Sue implored him to listen. He nodded but still didn't understand what this had to do with anything. "We were going to bring you in to our circle and let you in on the secret. I'm sorry to have to do this to you now but we really need you. The pack needs you."

"The pack? What are you talking about Sue?" Richard was confused.

"Our legends are true. Our boys transform into wolves, Richard." Richard couldn't begin to wrap his head around what Sue was saying. _Wolves?_

"When they get here, you will see how their body temperature are higher than normal and they react to wounds differently. Their healing properties are faster. Now listen, I know you have lots of questions but we don't have time. Please just help as best as you can." As Sue finished speaking with Richard, the front door flew open with several guys carrying various others into the clinic. Sue rushed over and directed them to the proper rooms. Dr. Wolfe went back to full doctor mode as the chaos entered his clinic. He rushed over to check on Nix and Nathan. He noted their eyes reacted differently to the light he shined in them. He ordered Sue to set them up with IV fluid for now and to get the portal x-ray machine ready. He needed to scan their heads. Next he checked on Sebastian. He had multiple fractured ribs that needed to bandaged.

Embry had informed the doctor he was a third year med student. Richard took advantage of his knowledge and had Embry wrap up Sebastian as he moved on to the next person. Brady had large claw marks going from the top of his collarbone down to his right side and curling around back. It was a recent wound but already it looked a day old. Richard was going to stitch it up but Quil informed him the stitches would not be necessary as he would be healed by tomorrow afternoon. He just needed some bandages to hold the flesh together so that he would heal properly. Richard shook his head but did as he was told.

"Richard, my daughter is in the next room. I will attend to her. You need to look after Nessie."

He was about to ask who Nessie was when a very naked Jacob rushed forward with a girl passed out in his arms. The doctor directed him to the last empty room. He had Jacob set her down. She was bleeding from her wrist, ankles, and neck. Jacob seemed to be in the same condition.

"What happened to her?" Richard questioned as he looked her over.

"She was chained to a pole with shackles on her wrist and ankles. A collar was on her neck to prevent her from phasing as a vampire tried working her over with her magic." Jacob deadpanned. The doctor looked his direction. For a moment he was about to argue with Jacob but he saw the very serious look in his eyes. Richard shook his head with disbelief and set forth treating Nessie. Sue walked in and the doctor advised her to call the hospital and let them know he may not make his shift over there since he had trauma patients to attend to here. Sue set off.

"Ah, fuck! What happened?" Nix was rubbing his head as he came too. Sue rushed into the room and pushed him down gently.

"You were knocked out sweetie." She began to explain. "It's okay. The pack won." Sue patted his shoulder. Jacob walked in to check on his pack member.

"Jake!" Nix was relieved to see his alpha, a lump quickly forming in his throat. Jacob walked up to Nix and rubbed his face on Nix's. He was scenting his pack mate, calming his wolf. Nix bared his neck. Jacob nipped him and then leaned back.

"You alright brother?" he asked looking him over.

"I am now." Nix reassured, wiping the tears away.

"Good." Jacob patted his shoulder and smiled.

"Fuck…what happened? Where's Jake and Nessie?!" a very disoriented Nathan loudly asked from another room as he tried to get out of bed. Jacob ran to his side.

"Easy Nate. Easy. Lay back down." Jacob pushed his shoulder. Nate looked at him and grabbed him into a bone crushing hug.

"Fuck man!" Nathan's voice thick with emotion. "I thought we lost you." He confessed in a whisper as he clung onto his alpha. Jacob held him for a moment before scenting him as well and nipped his neck when Nathan bared his neck to him. Their wolves were acknowledging their alpha and submitting to his authority. He had already scented the other wounded pack members except for Leah. She was in too much pain and refused to cooperate. Seth was pacing by her side. His wolf was unsettled as was Leah's.

"Get the fuck off me!" She yelled at Embry. He was trying to set her bones on her leg but she was fighting him and the ghost of a tug. She could feel it. Her imprint was near and it scared the shit out of her. She held her head down as she fought, scared of who she was about to imprint on. She didn't think this was the right time. She had just lost Taylor. He had been there for her and helped her when no one else bothered to deal with her. She was mourning. Now was not the time to imprint but the spirits had different plans. Embry continued to try to get to Leah.

"I SAID GET OFF ME CALL!" she yelled at Embry as she swung at him barely missing him as he stepped back just as her fist whispered by his face. Jacob rushed into the room. Leah was standing in the corner, supporting herself by leaning on the wall. Tears were streaming down as grief and pain overtook her body.

"Leah, I'm just trying to help you. I need to set the bones or we will have to re-break them later!" Embry tried to reason with a madwoman. Leah wouldn't listen as she continued to wildly swing her unbroken arm.

"LEAH! STOP FIGHTING!" Jacob ordered her as soon as he saw the scene before him. The alpha command felt by all the pack members. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Leah stood still. She was crying. Hurt, wounded, and in mourning. Jacob walked right up to her and hugged her tight. She struggled to get out of his embrace, yanking her body one way and then another. "No, no! No!" She tried to fight him off but he wouldn't let her. When she realized Jacob was not letting her go, she succumbed to the pain and grief. She sobbed loudly and disconsolately pounded her fist into Jacob's chest as she let the pain spill forward. Jacob placed her face into the crook of his neck, knowing his scent would calm her wolf, and held her tight against his body.

"Stop fighting, Leah. We are all hurting. Please let us help you." Jacob quietly begged her as silent tears pour down his face. Leah was the strong one of the pack and to see her in such a vulnerable state broke the heart of the pack.

"Jake…" She cried, her voice cracking in pain and agony, tears pouring down her face. "Tay…" she wailed unable to finish her sentence yet her voice held the weight of her sorrow. Jacob held onto her tighter, knowing the grief that washed over her. She had seen Taylor pulled apart in front of her. The terror in his eyes as he realized the plan fate had for him. His body flung out in two different directions as his innards spilled out onto the battle ground floor, a gruesome, bloody ness. This was something she would never forget.

"Baby girl, we'll get through this. We are here for you." Jake reassured her with a lie and promise all at the same time. He wasn't sure how he would help her get passed this but he knew he had to try. Leah continued to wail and sob as she mourned for her lost brother. She was devastated as she fell apart in Jacob's arms. Seth silently moved towards his sister and place his hand on her shoulder. His warmth sending a comforting, consoling message. Her body shook as she sobbing increased. Embry watched then did the same as tears now spilled over and raced down his face. Without saying a word, Quil came in and touched Leah as well. Soon, Paul, Jared, and Sam placed their hands on their grieving pack sister. The original pack members held on to her as she fell apart. Collin approached the broken pack and wordlessly placed his hand on his pack sister. Jason and Jonathon followed suit. They all held her together, their warmth enveloping her fragile being. She had seen the worst of it all. Taylor's death had affected her to her core. She now wailed, her heart breaking and reaching at the same time.

As she continued to cry, a large hand reached out and found purchase on her skin. This final touch calmed her crying as it wrapped its owner around her heart and touched her soul. This was not the touch of a pack mate. The heavy hand came to rest on her shoulder and the moment it did, the pack sensed a change the in room. One by one, they stepped back until it was only Jacob that held her in his arms and then without a word said between the two men, Jacob past Leah onto him. He embraced her in his arms, sheltering her with his being. His heart broke for her, with her. Her cries called out to him and he couldn't and wouldn't let her fall apart. She embraced him as if her life dependent on it as she felt the tug lessen, almost vanishing. She held on tight and buried her face in his broad chest, her sobbing quieting down as the last of her tears made their escape.

She was fighting with herself, fighting with her wolf. Her wolf wanting her mate, Leah not feeling right about finding happiness in such a sorrowful time. But still, she refused to let go. He held on tight and refused to let her out of his sight. Something within, driving him to comfort her. The tug on his heart leading him to her. He guided her to the floor, keeping a firm grip on her as they sunk to the floor. He sat there rocking her as if he would rock his own child. Cooing and comforting her while protecting her from herself. She needed him. He needed her. She knew what was about to happen. He was still trying to understand what was happening.

She stilled. She thought about Taylor. His smiling face as her told her she was worth it. She thought about his laughter and his warm embrace. She remembered the whisper of a kiss he had placed on her lips when she confessed her soul to him that day in the forest. He made her see it was okay to be in pain but she also needed to get past all of it. She had lost Sam and it had broken her but she was still here…living, breathing. A small smile graced her face as she saw Taylor's smiling face in her memory.

In that moment, as she held on to the man who embraced her, a smell hit her senses. _Taylor_ she thought as fresh tears made their way down her face. It was as if he was standing there, encouraging her to move on with her life. He was in a better place and no longer in pain. He had been reunited with his father. He was happy now and sad at the same time. She couldn't dishonor his memory like this. She couldn't fight it anymore. Taylor said she was worth it and now she needed to believe it. Now she needed to honor his memory by accepting her fate as he had accepted his.

She took in a deep breath and tentatively began to lift her eyes. The pack held their breath as the tension in the room became heavy with anticipation. No one dared moved. The silence in the room became deafening. The sound of the clock, ticking by the seconds, screaming in everyone's ears. Leah's gaze slowly and painfully trailed up his broad chest, up his thick muscular neck, onto his chiseled chin, then to his masculine nose before her eyes finally locked eyes with that of her imprint's.

The minute her eyes locked onto his, her breath hitched as she felt herself weightless and floating as liquid honey brown eyes stared into her very soul. The earth's gravity shifted as she looked into his eyes. The world around them melted away. Everything she was and everything she is was nothing compared to everything she wanted to be for him. All the ties that bound her to this place were snipped away one by one and relocated to this man holding her. He was her earth, her world, her universe. Her wolf finally calmed after years of torment from losing Sam. After years of ache and pain. Her heart stilled and when it started again, her heart beat became synchronized with his.

She smiled despite herself.

"Leah?" Jacob quietly probed, wondering if what they just witnessed was really real. She didn't answer as she was lost in _his_ eyes. She never heard her alpha address her as she was lost in _his_ world. Her wolf wasn't worried about what her alpha wanted. What Jacob wanted no longer matter. No one but the man who held her attention, mattered.

"So you're the famous Leah Clearwater." The doctor chuckled as he looked into her dark chocolate eyes. He had never seen such beautiful eyes before. Not even the stars could shine brighter than her eyes.

"You know me?" She whispered as she looked at him in wonder and surprise.

"I know your mother. She brags about her children all the time. None of it does you justice though." He informed her. "You are way more beautiful than she gives you credit for." Richard whispered as he lost himself in her gaze. He leaned in as Leah leaned up. Without a second thought, he captured her lips in a passionate loving kiss. She responded as she wrapped herself around him, never wanting to let go. Her heart and soul had found their home.

The pack went wild. Leah fucking Clearwater had imprinted! Sue had tears in her eyes as she witness her baby girl finally find her happy ever after. Seth cried because now he was free to imprint without fear. But there was only one person in that room that cried out of sheer joy for the newly imprinted wolf. And although he was bursting with joy, his heart was breaking at the same time. Sam was crying because Leah was finally free…free of him. Free of the pain he unintentionally place upon her. Free to love again.

He had hurt her…deeply like no one should ever be hurt. He never wanted to hurt her. He never wanted to break her. Until she imprinted, his heart hurt just as much as hers. He never could give himself fully to Emily, knowing what he had done to Leah. A part of his heart will always belong to Leah. But now she was free as he was free. She was free from the hurt and the pain he had inadvertently inflicted on her. He was free from the guilt of imprinting and breaking her heart and her spirit. He could finally let her go. He smiled through his tears and silently walked away. He needed _his_ imprint right now. He needed his Emily.

 **I love this chapter! Leah had always had the shitty end of the stick. It's about time she gets to heal and find her happily ever after! Don't you agree?**

 **Stroke my ego or bruise it but please leave a review. Any guesses as to who Seth will imprint on? I think I made it very clear but I just may surprise you! (laughs evilly!)**

 **Much love...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Surprise! Surprise! I have two chapters to upload. I had been a writing fool! Well truth be told I was working on this other story involving Seth and my file got corrupt! I was unable to save it but I had snippets of the story in my dropbox so I am able to recreate it although I am taking it in a whole different direction. So if you learn anything from this...BACKUP YOUR SHIT! Nothing is more frustrating than losing a beloved story! *crying***

 **But I digress. As always...language. And keep the tissues near...just saying.**

 **We all know I don't own it! SM does. I just used them for my own sick and twisted pleasure!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11…**

He held her tight against his cold hard body. Her warmth wrapping him a protective cocoon. She held onto him just as tightly. They needed each other's comfort. She cried silent tears as he buried his face in her hair and inhaled the beauty of her scent. His mate embraced them both and sobbed at the relief of Reneesme being safe once again. This small family had been through hell and back in just a few short years and now they pray for a long period of peace. Edward moved his arms to embrace the two most important women in his life. In all his years of living, he never dreamed he would ever be so blessed to have a mate much less a child. He had almost lost Bella during childbirth. He had almost lost Reneesme to vindictive Romanians. And now as he stood there holding his little family, Edward thanked whatever god was watching over them.

"Is there room for one more?" Jacob inquired as he watched his imprint being held by the only other people whose love for her could rival his own love he held for her. The family of three opened their arms and invited him in. As Jacob stepped into the embrace he noticed, that for once, his wolf did not bristle at the touch of the two vampires. Although Jacob was an alpha, there were times he needed to be taken care of. He needed to be reminded that he was loved in way that only family can love him.

They stood there for a moment, all four just cherishing the warmth and coldness of the embrace. For Jacob, this was his own little family puppy pile. Reneesme and Bella giggled when they felt Jacob rumbling and slightly purr. Jacob's face broke out into his million watt smile. Edward chuckled as he finally released his small family with the added addition.

"Jacob Black, are you purring?" Bella teased as she pushed him gently. Jacob laughed out loud then hung his head trying to hide his face as a blush appeared on his russet skin. He didn't deny it. Then, out of nowhere, the emotions of the whole situation hit him like a ton of bricks and tears began streaming down his face as he began to sob loudly. He had not broken down in front of his pack. He was their rock. He held them as they fell apart but as he stood there in the company of his imprint and her parents, he could no longer deny the emotions of almost losing his love and the grief of losing three of his pack brothers. The latter hitting him harder then he thought it might. He had been powerless to keep them safe. The memories of Taylor, Alex, and Caleb ran through his mind as he fell apart in front of Nessie and her parents. They were the only ones who saw the vulnerable Jacob Black.

Reneesme reached out and wrapped her arms around her love, shielding him as he let out his emotions. Her heart breaking for him. Her heart hurting for the loss of her pack brothers as well. Jacob grabbed Nessie and held onto her like a drowning man holding onto to a life preserver. He continued to wail as they sunk to the floor. The reality of death and the feeling of grief, overtaking his body, filling his pores with pain and knocking him senseless. He finally let himself fall apart and his Nessie was the only person who could hold him together at this moment.

Bella reached out and embraced the couple. One her daughter and the other her best friend. Her unbeating heart broke for them. The loss and grief coursing through them and radiating outward, affecting her. Edward kneeled down behind Bella and held her in his arms. They allowed Jacob the opportunity to fall apart while they all protected him. The big bad alpha was a mere child inside of a man's body at this very moment.

"I got you baby. I got you." Reneesme whispered into his ear as she sat there consoling him, tears streaming down her face as well. Jacob allowed himself this moment knowing later he would need to be strong for his pack.

It took a good while for Jacob to finally calm down. His wailing turning into quiet sobs. By this time, Edward and Bella had made their exit, giving the grieving couple a moment of privacy. Reneesme placed her hand onto Jacob's cheek and shared all the love and support she was feeling at this very moment. Jacob tightened his grip around her waist as he buried his face in her chest, squeezing his eyes shut, trying unsuccessfully to swallow down the lump in his throat. Nessie tightened her grip around his muscular shoulders, rocking him back and forth as she begin to hum the lullaby her father had composed for her. Her humming reaching out and cradling Jacob's breaking heart. He stilled and just listened to his Nessie humming while feeling her fingers gently combing through his hair. And after another while, Jacob wiped his tear stained face and looked up at his Nessie. She smiled a small smile as she gazed into his eyes. A tear slipped out and Jacob leaned in and kissed it away.

"I love you." He whispered quietly to her as he leaned his forehead onto to hers.

"I love you too, baby." She answered back before Jacob leaned in and lovingly captured her lips in a soft lover's kiss. He had almost lost her again. The blood loss would have killed a normal human but luckily for Nessie she was blessed with a wolf. The wolf's healing properties allowed her to regain her strength and restore the massive blood loss she had suffered. The venom in her blood double the healing properties she possessed. She was back to normal the day after the battle. Jacob, keeping his promise, took Nessie to visit her parents in Alaska. The funerals for their fallen pack mates would be in two days. This allowed Nessie to visit her family and ease their worries since they were no longer allowed onto the reservation in fear others may phase because of their presence.

Richard woke up with a smile upon his face. He looked at the picture sitting on his nightstand. He smiled wide, remembering the love of his life. She was still so beautiful to him. Her smiling face greeted him every morning and his heart would swell and break all at the same time. He had missed her dearly and recently stopped asking why she was taken away at such a young age. His daughters certainly missed their mother but had seemed to cope better knowing they had each other to lean on.

Today was different. What transpired last night was beyond his comprehension. He shook his head in disbelief and wondered if he had just dreamt last night's events. Never in his wildest of dreams had he ever thought anything like what he had witness and gone through were even possible. A group of young men that transformed into wolves. Although he had yet to see them in their wolf forms, he just knew deep down inside that the pack, as they call themselves, were telling him the truth. Jacob promised him he would show him once everything settled down.

Richard chuckled to himself. Fate had a funny way of bringing you to your destiny. He sighed heavily and shook his head again. This time in sadness. He needed to get over to the client and finish up his work from last night. The bodies of three young souls needed to be prepared for their final resting place. This was the part of his job that he hated. The boys were only sixteen and seventeen year olds with a whole life ahead of them cut short because they were the protectors of this tribe. They had died a warriors death and now they were to be honored as such when they come to rest in the bosom of mother earth. The spirits would come and guide them into the spirit world where they would be reunited with long lost loved ones. They would protect their family here on earth from the spirit world and wait to be reunited with them again someday. A silent tear made its way down his cheek. He had not known the boys personally but any young soul lost was heartbreaking to him. He sat there in silence paying his respects.

A quiet knock came from his door. "Knock, knock." Ally whispered quietly as she entered the room. She was awake when her dad came home early in the dark hours of the morning. He had entered the house and embraced his girls the way he always did when he had lost a patient. They knew what had happened even if they did not know the details of the event. They had witness their father lose a patient several times in the past and it was always hard for him to process. As a doctor, he wanted to save everyone and when he was unable to, it was hard for him especially when he had lost someone so young. The three last night were dead before they had arrived to his clinic but that did not mean he mourned them any less.

He smiled wide and opened his arms for his daughter. They had always helped him get through these tough times. They had been his source for living. Two beautiful gifts from their mother. Ally closed the distance between them and curled up on his lap. He kissed the top of her head, inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes. His girls were his heart. Ally hugged her father tightly and buried her face in his chest. She hated seeing him this way. Her heart broke when he came home last night. Her daddy looked so lost and so sorrowful. She wished so could take away his pain. Abby quietly entered the room and hugged her father from behind. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed and had leaned forward from the force of his daughter attaching herself to him.

He chuckled. Abby had never been one to be gentle. She went at life full force just like her mother. Of the two, Abby was the most like her mother where Ally was just like her father.

"Good morning daddy." Abby would only ever call him 'daddy' when she wanted something or when she was trying to comfort him. He smiled wide. He loved when she called him 'daddy'. It reminded him of when the girls were young and so dependent on him.

"Good morning sweetheart." He responded as he turned to kiss her cheek. He was surrounded by his daughters. Something he needed at the moment. They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Can we make breakfast?" Abby asked, always the hungry girl.

"Sure sweetie. Let's make some pancakes?" he asked as he smiled at his daughter. They only made breakfast together on special occasions. Most were happy times but few and far between were the mournful times. They started this tradition after Richard had lost his wife and finally snapped out of his mournful state. It was the first time they had seen their father happy again. His eyes were still sad but making breakfast with them would help him forget even if it was just for that moment in time.

"SWEET! I'll race ya!" Abby squealed as she attempted to jump off the bed. She was stopped when she was held back by her ankle. "Ally!" she protested. Richard had to laugh at the girl's antics. The girls joined him as they all begin to push each other back, trying to be the first ones in the kitchen. They girls always won of course. Richard always letting them win.

Richard smiled wide as his set about getting all the ingredients for breakfast while his daughters bickered about who got to the kitchen first. The noise of their bickering was a soothing balm for his aching heart. He sighed and chuckled as the girls moved onto other topics of conversation, forgetting their earlier argument of who had won. It was then that Richard felt the familiar tug coming from his chest. Without realizing, he stepped out onto the back porch and stared into the forest.

Wolves.

Jacob and Sue had said the boys transformed into wolves. Without witnessing it, it was hard to wrap his mind around the concept and yet deep down inside he knew what was said to him had to be the truth.

Then there was the matter of Leah. When he heard her crying, it did something to him that he had no words for. The pain in his chest tripled when he heard her wailing over the loss of her pack mates. He didn't realize he had walked into that room and placed his hand on her until Jacob handed her over to him. In that moment, he felt whole again. He had been so lost and so empty since the day his wife had passed away. A huge void resided in his soul, however once he held Leah, the hole just dissipated into thin air as if it was never there. He cried because he never thought it would ever go away. The tug and pain in his chest fell away as well when he kissed the girl in his arms. She made it all better. She completed him. She was what his heart and soul needed.

Her chocolate brown eyes danced with promises of a beautiful future. He could not get enough of her last night. He didn't want to leave her yet he had his girls to think of. She promised him she would wait for as long as he needed and he knew she spoke the truth. It was surreal how the world around them disappeared them moment they locked eyes. A feeling of weightlessness overcame him as he drowned in her eyes.

Now standing on his back porch, staring into the forest, he wondered what his Leah was doing this morning. She couldn't be too far. It was as if he could feel her. His body could sense where she was. Her soul was sad but happy all at once. He took another sip of his coffee as he continued to stare into the forest, wishing she was in his arms.

"Dad! Pancakes are ready!" Ally yelled out and snapped him out of his trance. He turned around to enter his house but not before staring into the forest trees one more time. They seem to be calling to him. He wanted to respond but knew right now was not the time. With great hesitation, he turned around and disappeared into his house to his waiting girls.

"That smells good!" she heard him say as he entered his house and closed the door behind him. She had spent the night outside his window, unable to leave his side. Her wolf whining and scratching at the surface for him. Her wolf not understanding why they could not be with him right now. **_MINE!_** They had waited so long for him. They had been through so much pain and heartache while they waited for him. **_MINE!_** She was now battling with her wolf about being with him. The wolf in her not understanding what was the hesitation she was feeling. The human in her comprehending the dynamics of complicated human relationships.

She had stood there obscured by the forest as he stared right into her soul. Her wolf snarling, angry that she did not go to him. **_MINE!_** She was frozen in place, taking in the beautiful masculine being that was hers. The way his muscles moved and bunched as he raised his arm to take a sip of his coffee. She felt jealous of the coffee, wishing it was her he was drinking up. Arousal course through her as she stood there taking in his scent. It was the smell of home. Brown sugar and maple. It made her mouth water and her core wet. **_MINE!_** She couldn't agree more.

She couldn't move from her spot. She could hear him clearly as he conversed with his daughters. Her heart soared when she heard his booming laughter. A smile tugged on the corner of her lips as a tear of pure happiness trickled down her cheek. **_MINE!_** Nothing else in this moment mattered. She was addicted to him and needed to be here near him or as close as she could be to him for the time being. She could hear him move upstairs to what she assumed was his bedroom. A shiver of lust traveled down her body as she thought about what they could be doing on his bed. **_MATE!_** Her wolf knew what she wanted to be doing with him at the moment.

"What do you want Call?" Leah asked but never turned around to acknowledge him. Embry came up from behind her.

"Just making sure you're doing good, Clearwater."

"I'm fine." she stated annoyed he was intruding on her time with her mate.

"You really should be laying down for a few more hours. Your leg should be good by then and then you can continue to stalk your man!" Embry chuckled as Leah playfully punched his arm. "Well as least your hand is healing." He smiled at her as he stood beside her looking towards the Wolfe residence. "Never thought this would happen, huh?" he broke the silence after a minute of standing there with her. She couldn't help but smile wide as she shook her head, a blush gracing her cheeks. "I'm happy for you. It's about time the spirits granted you some happiness." Embry stated as he side hugged her.

She finally turned to face him. "What are you really doing here Em?" He turned to look at her and shrugged. He had been worried about her for a long time. They had been secretly dating before he imprinted and he knew he had broken her heart as much as Sam had. He could never apologize enough to her. She told him she really didn't care but he knew better. He had fallen hard for her but the spirits deemed him unworthy of her love. She was a hard act to follow as he found himself comparing his Lily to Leah. There was no comparison. Where Leah was a strong independent woman, Lily needed someone to take care of her, to be her rock. Lily was strong in her own ways but her strength could not come close to Leah's. Leah still held a piece of Embry's heart but he would never tell her that. She would beat him to a pulp if he ever did.

She was a strong fiery woman and they used to fuck like angry wolves. That was one thing he so desperately missed. Something he would never experience again in his lifetime. He still relished in her warmth when he was near her but now it was different. Her body warmth was that of his pack sister and no longer that of his lover. Lily now held him like no other woman ever would but he still cherished the memories he made with Leah.

"Em, for a long time I was _not_ okay. Sam hurt me like no one else could. Then you came along and for a brief moment in time, I was able to forget. I wasn't whole and the hurt didn't stop but you helped me in your own way." She began to explain. "When Lily came along and I lost you, I don't know Em, I just felt like a failure. Like I was unworthy." She confessed. He didn't stop her. He knew she needed to get this out. "Like I was damned to be alone forever. Being hurt by you was…different." She whispered. "I could blame you but it would not be fair. I'm the one that let you in. Then when my mom said my dad told her I would imprint, I wanted to run. I didn't want to let anyone in anymore. It hurts too much. I didn't think I could live through another heartache. I mean, how many do I have to go through? Even now with my…imprint," she said with a shuttering breath, "I fear he will reject me."

"Leah," Embry whispered as his heart broke for her. She smiled at him with tear filled eyes.

"I only accepted this imprint because of Taylor, you know." Embry's brows furrow with confusion. She smiled at Taylor's memory and closed her eyes as she started to explain. "He found me crying one day in the forest. He sat me down and listened to what I had to say. I don't talk to anyone Em, you know that! But Taylor, I don't know, my wolf trusted him for some reason, you know?"

"Yeah." Embry smiled knowing exactly what she meant.

"He was so easy to talk to. He kissed me," she smiled at the memory, "and told me I was worth it." She stated as she tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat. "No one had ever told me that. Not out loud at least."

"I'm sorry baby girl. I should have said it. He's right. You **_are_** worth it." Embry reiterated as he gazed into her eyes. "You are every bit of worth it! I sometimes curse the spirits for not letting me imprint on you." Embry confessed his secret. Leah's breath hitched at the confession. She knew he liked her but never did she imagine he would want to spend eternity together. "Just don't tell Lily!" He winked and she smirked.

"What's it worth to ya, Call?!" She teased him and he mocked punched her. They lightly laughed before he leaned in and covered her lips with his. She was the only other girl he had kissed other than his Lily. He licked her bottom lip asking for permission that she gladly gave him. They stood there kissing as tears traveled down their cheeks. He needed this. She needed this. They never had a chance to say goodbye. Their wolves had parted without looking back. He pulled back and placed lighter kisses on her lips before just resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you, Leah." he breathed. She smiled.

"I love you too, Call." She replied. In another life, they were destined to be together but here on this earthly realm it was not to be. Leah still held a piece of his heart but his soul belonged to his Lily. He reluctantly let her go as he turned to walk away. He was finally content having been given a chance to finally say his peace. He loved her. He would always love her. In a way, she was still his but at the same time, he would never have a chance to love her like he wanted to and that broke his heart.

She smiled as she watched him walk away. He had given her something no one else ever would. He had given her peace when she needed it the most. Their relationship came at a time when she needed someone to show her love. She loved him but she never admitted it to herself being too afraid of loving anyone and now as he walked away, she cried for not loving him like he deserved to be loved. She would never say it out loud but he stole a piece of her heart and carries it with him to this very day.

She sighed heavily before she turned her attention back to her imprint. Embry was her true love but now her heart belonged to Richard. Her soul was at home with his. And although she feared rejection, the imprint overrode her worries as her wolf cried to be with him.

She became alert as she heard him saying his good byes to his daughters as he headed out the door. A soft whine escaped her lips when she laid eyes on him again. He was her drug and she couldn't get enough. He seemed to know she was standing there because he pause for a moment and looked in her direction. She was frozen in her spot. He smiled then climbed into his car and drove away. Her wolf growled making Leah move to follow him. She did not like him being out of her sight. She needed to see him and protect him. She raced through the forest in her wolf form as she followed her imprint. She knew exactly where he was heading.

As he arrived at the clinic, Richard sat in his car for a minute, asking for the strength he needed to get through this day. He would be examining the bodies of the young boys in his clinic. Their relatives would be coming out to prepared the bodies for burial. This was going to be hard for the whole community.

He was greeted at the door by Sue. She took one look at him and embraced him. She could tell he was hurting. He accepted her embrace. She smelled a bit like Leah and he needed that right now.

"Good afternoon, Sue. Are the families here yet?" he greeted her as they entered the clinic walking towards the room where the bodies were held.

"Not yet but they will be here soon. I've asked them to wait until after you finished your examination so that we could send off the report for their …death certificates." Sue added the last bit with sorrow lacing her voice. She cleared her throat and forced a smile upon her face.

"Thank you Sue. I can't even begin to imagine how hard this will be for their families. Why don't we get started so that they can start their grieving." He almost whispered. Sue nodded as she followed Richard into the examining room.

There in the white sterile room laid the bodies of three warriors no older than mere boys. Alex was the youngest of the three, being only sixteen years of age. His cold body was covered in the crushing bruises that were responsible for taking his life. His boyish features shining through in his final moments of life.

Next to him laid, Caleb. His neck marred with the hand bruises of his killer. He was only seventeen with his whole life in front of him. He shouldn't have been battling vampires. He should have been out on a date or with his friends. But fate had a different path for him to take.

The last body was the hardest to process. Taylor. Torn apart by barbaric means. He was also only seventeen. His body literally laid in pieces. Richard would have to sew him together before Taylor's family arrive to prepare his body. His body was a hollow shell. His innards never recovered. Richard felt sick at this thought. He would not be buried whole. His soul would forever be searching for the rest of him. Richard prayed Taylor would find peace in the next life.

As he finished up, Richard felt a need for Leah. He couldn't explain the need but he needed to feel her in his arms. As he exited the room and closed the door behind him, Richard's body began to shake as sobs escaped from him. These were the bodies of teenage boys. He couldn't wrap his head around this whole situation. As he stood there sobbing for lives lost, a warm hand that settled on his shoulders, startled him. He quickly wiped his face and cleared his throat.

"Sorry." He stated in a thick voice. "Please, they are ready." He gestured for the families to enter the room.

"Don't be sorry. It is only right to mourn the loss of children." Old Quil informed the good doctor before he patted his shoulder and walked into the room. Richard only smiled and nodded his head. While he walked away, he could hear the wailing of the family members. It caused fresh tears to well up in his eyes and a lump to form in his throat. He walked quickly to his office before he lost it in front of his staff.

When he entered his office, his heart leapt. She closed the distance between them and held onto him tightly as he sobbed in joy and sorrow. He had not been expecting her there but was beyond happy she was there. It was as if she knew he needed her at the moment. He held her and took in her scent. Her scent had a calming effect on his being. She smelt like fresh made cinnamon buns and vanilla ice cream. He buried his face in her hair and she buried her face in his chest. The pulled she had on him was still as strong. He kissed the top of her head before he hesitantly pulled away.

"Wasn't expecting you here but I'm happy you are here." He told her as he went to sit down.

"I came with the families to prepare my brothers," she choked out. He opened his arms and she willingly went to him. He sat her on his lap and held her close.

"I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine how hard this is for you." He whispered in her ear. He heard her sniff and felt her move knowing she was wiping away her tears.

"You make it better." She whispered back and he smiled at her confession. They both sighed with contentment. He could stay like this forever as long as she stayed in his arms. She had the same thought. **_MINE!_** her wolf snarled, rearing its ugly head. Leah had to hold on tightly to her wolf because her wolf wanted out to be with her mate. Richard helped her without knowing.

There was a soft knock at the door. Richard sighed heavily as Leah moved away and made to leave. Sue was on the other side of the door. She smiled at her daughter before hugging her tightly. Her daughter had been through so much in the last 24 hours. From sadness to sorrow to joy and happiness. Sue had the honor of witnessing her daughter imprinting and finding her happiness.

"How you doing sweetie?" Sue asked her as she held Leah's face between her hands. Leah held onto her mother's arms and nodded.

"I'm here." She stated as she looked at her mother. Sue pulled her into another hug before letting her go and turning her attention to Richard.

"Dr. the families request we hold the boys an extra day until Jacob and Nessie return home. The alphas need to be here for their burial." Sue informed Richard. He shook his head still in disbelief.

"That is fine with me, Sue. Whatever they need. It's the least I can do." Richard replied with a heavy heart.

"I'll let them know." She nodded as she left, closing the door behind her. Leah stood there in his office feeling awkward.  
"Hey," he addressed her. "Come back here." He requested. He couldn't get enough of her right now. She went to him and sat on his lap again. He hummed his approval. "I'm going to close the clinic until after the funeral. Come home with me?"

Leah was stunned. She wasn't sure what to do. Fear begin to grip her as she thought about Richard's daughters. "But…" she asked without wording the question.

"They are going to have to meet you sooner or later. If I know my girls, they are going to love you as much as I do." Leah's head snapped up as she looked at Richard. He said love. This was too early. How could he feel that way so early? "I have been waiting for you for a very long time, Leah Clearwater. Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go so get used to it." Richard answered her fears before leaning in and kissing her. She was speechless. Her brain shut down and she sat there unsure of what to do next.

"Say yes." Richard encouraged her. She only nodded not trusting her voice right now. "I'll take it!" Richard smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him. "Let me take care of a few things and then we can head out. Oh! I'm sorry, you were here to help with your brothers." The realization of why she was in his clinic came to him. His heart sank a little thinking she would not be able to come home with him.

"No. It's fine. I don't think I can handle that right now." She reassured him.

"Are you sure? I don't mean to take you away from them." Richard assured her it would be okay if she needed to stay.

"Richard, please take me with you?" Leah pleaded after a few seconds of silence. She couldn't be here for the preparations of the bodies. It would be too heart wrenching. She had seen enough to last her a lifetime. She only truly came to the clinic because she needed to see him. She sensed he needed her at the moment.

"Okay." He finally answered as his heart soared at her request. He left her in his office as he went about preparing to close the clinic. He got with Sue and she informed him she would stay until the families were ready to leave. He thanked her as she gave him her blessing to be with her daughter. When he returned to his office, Leah was sitting in his chair with her knees pulled to her chest. She was crying, mourning her lost brothers. She needed to get away. Richard pulled her hand and led her out of the clinic. She gladly followed.

When they pulled into his driveway, the butterflies in her stomach went wild. Her heartbeat sped up and her breathing became labored. She was starting to panic. She had never been through anything like this before. She was about to meet the daughters of his imprint. She beginning to feel like running away again. It was too soon. She shouldn't be here. She only imprinted yesterday. This was crazy.

Her thoughts were becoming frantic until he laid his hands over her hand. Her heart stilled. He had a calming effect on her. She took in a deep breath and braced herself. He was right. They would have to meet her someday. She just didn't think it would this soon!

Richard opened her door and held out his hand. She placed her hand in his and let him lead her into his house. She stayed behind him, trying to hide until the last possible minute.

"Dad, how did it go?" Ally asked as she walked into the living room. Richard smiled at his daughter.

"It was heartbreaking as you can imagine baby. Where's your sister?" he asked as he began to prepare to introduce his daughters to his new love.

"Right here dad!" Abby answered from the kitchen.

"Can you come here sweetheart?" He asked as he stood there knowing he was hiding Leah at the moment. He could hear her breathing behind him.

"What's up dad?" Abby asked as she came into the room.

"Yeah, what's up dad?" Ally asked as she stood next to her sister.

"Girls, I want to introduce you to someone. Please be nice." He warned them as he stepped aside to reveal Leah who had been hiding behind him. The girls gasped in surprise. They didn't even know she was behind their dad. "This is Leah. Leah Clearwater."

"Hey," Leah stated meekly. Richard wrapped his arm around her waist as support.

"Hi. I'm Abby!" Abby stated as she held out her hand. She knew her dad never introduced them to girl unless he was serious about her and that had only been once in all these years without their mother.

"I'm Ally! Nice to meet you!" Ally stated as she stepped forward and gave Leah a hug. Leah hugged her back tentatively, not entirely sure what was going on. "I met your brother the other day at the clinic." She informed Leah.

"Yeah, we know your mother. She's nice. I like her. I haven't met your brother though. We were wondering when we would finally meet you? Hey wait a minute! Are you with my dad?" Abby finally asked after rattling off like they had been friends forever.

"Well she has to be if daddy brought her home, silly!" Ally answered her sister.

"Way cool! Oh but wait! That would mean Seth would become our uncle!" Abby pouted.

"Abs is right! Ah man! And he is a cutie!" Ally complained.

"I haven't even seen him yet!" Abby added.

"That's right! Damn Abs! You should see him!" Ally informed her sister.

"I wish! Hey! Can you bring him by next time?" Abby asked a stunned Leah. Leah stood there looking as the girls as they bantered back and forth. She unconsciously stepped closer to Richard for support.

"You get used to it." Richard chuckled at Leah's reaction. "They do this all the time."

"Dad!" The girls said in unison as they rolled their eyes.

"See what I mean?" He laughed as he guided Leah towards the sofa. She followed as she smiled politely too scared and dumbfounded to talk.

"Would you like something to drink, Leah?" Ally asked as she started to make her way towards the kitchen.

"Or something to eat?" Abby asked as she joined her sister. Leah hadn't eaten as she had been dealing with so much. Her stomach growled at the mention of food. "I take that as a yes!" Abby giggled. Leah blushed.

"Al, what are we having for dinner?" Abby asked her sister as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Abs, you are always hungry!"

"I can't help it!" Abby quipped as the girls disappeared into the kitchen. Leah just looked at the direction the girls went. Richard chuckled again, shaking his head.

"Told ya!" he smiled as he pulled her into an embrace. She smiled at him and leaned into his arms. They laid on the couch, listening to the girls bicker back and forth in the kitchen. Leah smiled as she tried to come to grips that this would now be her life. Richard's girls seemed to accept her with open arms and no hesitation. This couldn't be real but it was. This was all so surreal. She felt like she was in a dream as she waited to wake up any minute. Richard had relaxed on the couch and pulled her with him. He wrapped his arms around her and after a few minutes she heard light snoring coming from Richard. This whole situation had taken a toll on him too. She sighed as she tried to take it all in.

Happiness, sadness, gain, and loss. A whirlwind of emotions churning within her. She was about to doubt herself when she smelled _him_ again. Taylor. He was there giving her his blessings. She smiled as tears welled up in her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time today.

She closed her eyes as she rested her head against Richard's chest. She listened to the beat of his heart. She smiled. _Thanks Taylor. I'm gonna miss you kid. I love you. Take care of yourself and look after Alex and Caleb._ This was her final thought before she let sleep overtake her, the events of the last twenty four hours finally catching up to her.

 **Please R &R. I would really appreciate any feedback. And by the way, there has to be grammar and spelling mistakes otherwise there would be too many of you jealous of my awesomeness! *wink, wink***


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the second chapter as promised. I tried to lighten the mood in the end. I didn't want to leave you sad.**

 **Language my gente! (Spanish for people).**

 **Warning...heavy use of tissues will probably be required. Love ya!**

 **SM owes it. I just use it for my sick and twisted pleasures!**

 **Oh and I don't know anything about traditional native funerals. This is my version. Please don't kill me...**

 **Chapter 12…**

The air was heavy with mourning. The quiet reservation buzzing with anticipation as the people waited around for the funerals to begin. It was a rare bright sunny day outside. The sunlight broke through the clouds as a cool wind breezed through the trees making the branches sway to and fro in a sorrowful exotic dance. The birds were chirping their songs loudly along the treetops, seeming to invoke the spirits to come forth and claim the dead. Everything about today screamed celebration of life, however the mood over the small reservation was anything but celebratory, for today they would lay to rest three of their very own. Alex, Caleb, and Taylor would be laid side by side to forever rest in peace together in the afterlife. Brothers in death as brothers in life. They would protect each other in their journey to the spirit world as they protected each other here on earth.

The pack served as pallbearers, carrying their brothers to their final resting place. Jacob and Sam leading the way. There was not a single dry eye amongst the crowd. Families clung together for support as the bodies of their loved ones passed them by. It was too soon to say goodbye yet the time had come. It was unnatural for a parent to bury their child yet they stood there as their sons laid in a coffin. It was unfair to lose a pack brother yet their brothers had sacrificed their lives so that the pack would have theirs. This was the reality the pack, the families, and the community had to deal with today. Every business on the reservation was closed for the day. Every member of the Quileute community attended the funeral of the three warriors being laid to rest.

Billy had the honor of presiding over the burial of their lost ones. Being the chief of the tribe, Billy made sure Alex, Caleb, and Taylor were buried with honors. Few knew how the three lost their lives. Their death was publicly known as a car accident but the pack knew these three laid their lives on the line to save the people of their tribe. They were warriors who never demanded recognition for what they did every day. They were fighters protecting the lives of their family and friends. They were brothers who were part of the strong Quileute pack.

As the three caskets were lined up, Billy took his place and prepared to send off his sons to a be with their ancestors in the spirit world, where they would wait for their loves ones to join them.

Billy took off his hat in respect for the dead before he began.

"Today we lay to rest three of our sons. They were too young to be taken from us. They were too young to leave this world. The spirits deemed them ready to leave this earthly realm and join our ancestors. Today they are reunited with those who left before them.

Today we mourn our loss but today we also celebrate their lives. All be it a short life, Alex, Caleb, and Taylor lived it to the fullest. We will miss them and we will cherish their memories. They leave us behind to live this life we were given until we too be laid to rest with our brothers, our sons, our family.

Alex, Caleb, and Taylor. May the spirits lead you to long lost families. Though we know we must all one day part from this life, we also know that we will be reunited again. So we do not say good bye today. Today we say we will see you later. In the meantime, we ask that you watch over us from the spirit world and welcome us with open arms when our time has come. We will see you on the other side my sons. Rest in peace."

There was a long moment of silence before Billy recited a Quileute blessing over the three bodies. Various family members laid gifts to be buried with the bodies of their loved ones. Gifts that would help them in their journey to the spirit world. A bonfire would be held in their honor, later that evening. Traditional dancing and singing would be done at the bonfire to help guide and protect their loved one as they made their journey home.

The pack held their own ceremony, saying goodbye to their brothers and their wolves who had fought valiantly alongside them. Jacob presided over this ceremony with Nessie at his side. All wolves, retired and active came together and phased in. A mournful howl could be heard filling the evening air. A chorus of howls calling to their lost brothers home. The wolves guided their spirit wolves back home. After several minutes, the pack became silent, hanging their heads in respect of their fallen comrades.

 _Today we buried our brothers. Today we laid to rest our warriors. Today our pack became smaller. It is with a heavy heart that we come together. What was to be a celebration of victory became a celebration of life._

 _Alex, our young warrior, fought a brave fight against our enemies. Although he did not talk much, when he did, he always had words of wisdom. He will be missed._

 _Caleb was a brave soul. A fighter at heart. He was never one to run away from danger. He protected me when I needed him the most. For that, I should never be able to thank him enough. He will be missed._

 _And Taylor. He was a friend to all. He took in young Alex and many others around our community. He fought with his heart and soul. He was one of our bravest who gladly gave his life to save others. He will be missed._

 _We come together my brothers and sister, and we remember our fallen. We come together my brothers and sister, and we remember our living. May the lost lives of Alex, Caleb, and Taylor serve as a reminder of why we fight, of why we are, and of why we live._

 _May the spirits welcome them with open arms. May their spirit wolves return to their pack. And may they never be forgotten for their bravery, their love, and their lives. Rest in peace my pack brothers. And may your wolves rest in peace with you._

One by one, the pack phased back to their human form after Jacob's final thoughts. They all came together in a group hug and held each other for a moment, needing to feel the warmth of the pack surrounding them.

"Come by brothers and sister. Let's go celebrate their lives." Jacob stated as he led his pack towards the bonfire. They arrived as a unit and joined in the celebration. Tears flowed and stories were shared. Alex, Caleb, and Taylor were celebrated that night.

Paul, Jared, and Sam sought out their families. Each needing their imprints by them. Jacob walked up to each one and thanked them for their service. Without them, they would have been burying more of their pack mates. The russet wolf within rumbled in appreciation of his retired pack mates.

"I never wanted to come out of retirement but I was glad to able to when you needed me brother. I hope that would be the last time but I'm here if you ever need me again." Sam stated as he shook Jacob's hand.

"Thank you Sam. You saved the pack."

"No need to thank me, brother. It's what we are here for." Sam replied. Jacob smiled at him before picking up their infant son then Sammy and scented them. The russet wolf within could smell his pack mate within Sam's son. The cub hugged Jacob close and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be sad, Uncle Jake. They live right here." He said as he pointed his chubby little finger to Jacob's heart. A fresh tear rolled down Jacob's cheek. Sammy reached up and wiped it away. "I love you alpha." He said as he hugged Jacob tightly to his little body.

Jacob stood there stunned. No one had ever called him alpha in front of the little boy. It was the cub in him acknowledging his wolf. Sam and Emily looked at each other wide eyed, stunned as well. They knew Sammy carried the wolf gene but hoped he never had to phase into this life. Jacob smiled at Sammy and kissed his chubby cheek.

"Thank you Sammy. I love you too." Sammy giggled then wiggled to get out of Jacob's arms running to join the other children after getting out of Jacob's arms. Jacob smiled in disbelief at Sam. Sam and Emily had tears in their eyes. Their son was a wolf in the making if the tribe ever needed the protection of the pack in the future. They stood there like proud parents.

Jacob moved onto the Jared and Kim. He picked up their newborn son and cooed at the infant. The infant babbled and gooed at Jacob, smiling up as he grabbed onto Jacob's finger. Again the russet wolf scented the infant. He could smell the little cub within their son. Jacob stood there in wonder and awe. He was amazed he could identify the wolf within such a small infant. The reality of passing on the wolf gene becoming real. Jacob smiled and handed the infant back to his parents.

Little Maddie was next. Paul stood before his alpha and handed him his daughter. She was a beauty. His first niece. He spoiled her rotten. Rachel always complaining whenever he showed up with a new toy or a new outfit.

"Hey there Maddie Waddie! How's my favorite niece?! Aren't you a cutie?! Yes you are!" Jacob cooed at his niece. She already had the big bad alpha wrapped around her tiny finger. She too cooed and gooed back at her uncle, blowing spit bubbles as he held her. "Whose my Maddie? You are! Mauh!" Jacob continued to coo at his niece. Seeing new souls soothed the ache of losing his brothers. Jacob held onto his niece and rocked her back and forth.

"You're a natural Jake. Shouldn't be too long before she gets a cousin?" Paul teased. The thought of having children with his Nessie made him break out in his million watt smile. He beamed as he thought of how his little girl or his son would look like.

"Enjoy your time without kids because they take up all your time once they are here!" Rachel supplied as she cooed at her daughter. She tried to take her away from Jake but he moved Maddie out of Rachel's reach.

"Mine!" he teased her. She slapped his arms playfully.

"Oh leave him, Rach. Let's go find some food!" Paul growled in her ear. Phasing had increased his appetite and it would be this way until his wolf finally settled down again. Paul pulled Rachel behind him, leaving Jacob to care for their daughter.

Jacob gladly held his niece as he walked amongst the crowd. People oh'd and ah'd at his niece and the proud uncle showed her off to as many people as he could. It seemed Maddie's presence soothed the grief of many of the Quileute community. Jacob continued to make his rounds until he found the person he had been looking for.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Good. I'm actually doing good, Jake. Thank you." She stated as she rested against her imprint.

"I'm glad. If you ever need anything Leah please, come find me. Doesn't matter when. Okay?" He offered.

"I will. Thanks Jacob." Leah smiled up at him. Jacob nodded towards Richard as Richard nodded back in kind.

"Here, take her real quick. I need to get her bottle." Jacob stated as he handed Maddie to Leah. Leah took the infant in her arms and smiled at the angelic face looking up at her. Richard had his arms around Leah as he looked over at the young infant.

"Hey there cutie! Aren't you the little cutie pie!" Richard cooed at the child. Maddie smiled up at him as she grabbed onto his offered finger. "Awe! This makes me miss my babies being babies!" Richard sighed. Leah's heart broke a little as she wished she could give him another child.

"Don't you two look good with a child!" Abby teased as she plopped down next to the couple.

"Hey! When did we get a new sister?!" Ally cooed at Maddie, as she sat on the other side of the couple, all the while making silly facing at the infant.

"Hey! She's mine!" Jacob playfully teased as he returned with Maddie's bottle in hand.

"Oh! I didn't know you had a child?" Ally said confused.

"That's not his Ally! That's Maddie, Paul and Rachel's daughter! Jacob is her uncle!" Abby giggled as she informed her sister. Abby had babysat for the Lahote's before and knew exactly who Maddie was. Jacob beamed as he took Maddie back.

"No. She's mine! Don't believe what Rachel and Paul tell you! Right mama?! You're mine! You're my baby! Mine! Mine! All mine!" Jacob cooed and nuzzled his niece while he began to feed her.

"Hey! I heard that!" Rachel called from behind him. Jacob smiled wide.

"Uh oh!" Jacob smiled at his niece at being caught. "You didn't hear anything. Go away!" Jacob laughed, turning his back to his sister.

"Jacob Ephraim Black! You give me back my baby!" Rachel huffed as she tried to steal away her baby.

"Nope!" Jacob laughed, keeping Maddie out of her reach. "She's mine!" he said again as he hurriedly walked away with Rachel in tow. Paul laughed at the pair as he followed his wife.

"Hey baby! Who you got there?" Nessie asked as Jacob approached her. "Is that _our_ baby?" she winked at him, knowing Rachel and Paul were in listening range. She was just as bad as Jacob when it came to Maddie.

"Yes it is. Right Maddie? This is mama." Jacob cooed at his niece. Paul growled behind him. "AAAhhh! Let's run mama! There's a big bad wolf behind us!" Jacob laughed as he quickly walked away from a growling Paul, with Nessie following close behind laughing as well. Rachel huffing in frustration but laughing at the same time. Her brother loved her daughter and that made her heart full. Jacob reached his father before Paul could get a hold of him.

"Hey! Is that my granddaughter? Give her here!" Billy said as he held out his arms. Jacob placed Maddie in his arms and Billy continued to feed his granddaughter.

"Dad! Jake won't give me back my daughter!" Rachel complained.

"You don't have a daughter. She's mine!" Jacob teased again. Rachel punched his arm.

"Kids! Behave! Besides, you are both wrong! She's mine!" Billy added as he cooed at his granddaughter.

"Dad! Not you too!" Rachel smiled as she sighed heavily.

"Aw babe! We'll just have to make another one! They refuse to share this one!" Paul laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck.

"No! They can make their own!" Rachel huffed, leaning back onto Paul.

"What do you say Ness? Let's go make a baby!" Jacob breathed into Nessie's ear as lust filled his and her body.

"Nope! We have Maddie!" She laughed as she ran away with Jake on her tail. Paul, Rachel, and Billy boomed with laughter as Maddie blew spit bubbles, clearly entertained by the adults.

Meanwhile, as Jacob raced away with Maddie with Rachel and Paul in tow, little Sammy came barreling in and jumped into Abby's arms.

"Sammy!" Abby squealed as she caught the toddler who had launched himself at her. She fell back onto the sand giggling as Sammy wrapped his tiny chubby arms around her neck. "Hey buddy! What you up too?"

"Nuthin." Sammy replied in his small child voice. Abby sat up and Sammy turned towards Leah. Leah never had any interactions with Sammy. She didn't hate the child. He had no fault in the relationship between her and his mom and dad. It hurt Leah to look at Sammy because he was supposed to belong to her and Sam. He was just another reminder that Sam was lost to her forever. This was in the past. Abby cradled Sammy against her chest as Sammy looked at Leah. Leah felt uncomfortable having the toddler stare in her direction. Then he did something so unexpected, it made Leah freeze in her spot. Sammy climbed off of Abby and into Leah's arms.

He looked at her directly in her eyes and studied her for a moment. Leah stared into his doe like eyes, unable to look away. Sam. That is what she saw when she looked at the cherubic angelic face staring intently at her.

"You happy now Auntie Leah." It was a statement instead of a question. A tear slipped out and trailed down her cheek. She was happy. She was all speechless. A child, she had never acknowledged due to his parents, was now sitting on her laps calling her 'Auntie Leah' without so much as a hint of skepticism in his voice. All she could do was stare into Sammy's little eyes and nod.

"Out of the mouths of babes."

Leah finally broke the gaze she held with Sammy and watched as a smiling Sam approached them. By this time, little Sammy had his little arms wrapped tightly around Leah's neck as Leah held onto his sides. And for the first time in such a very long time, Leah smiled up at Sam. It was a genuine smile that came from deep within. She held onto Sammy as she rose up to meet Sam. Sam reached out and stroked Sammy's hair. He turned and smiled at his papa.

"My Auntie Leah happy now papa!" Sammy declared before he pressed his little lips on Leah's cheek and placed a toddler's wet kiss on her. Her stunned expression gave away her priceless reaction.

Sam let out a hardy laugh, one laced with a hint of emotions as his eyes welled up with tears he refused to let loose. Leah swallowed hard as she set Sammy down on his feet. Sammy hugged her legs tightly once more before he raced off. Both Sam and Leah stood there watching Sammy as he disappeared into the crowd towards his mother's waiting arms. Emily smiled at the pair as she nodded towards Leah. A small smile broke out on Leah's face as she waved at her cousin. Sam cleared his throat. He stood before Leah as he had done so many years ago, admiring the strong woman before him. She smiled once again at him and cleared her throat, trying to dislodge the stubborn lump in her throat.

"Well…I, uh…yeah." Was all she said as she shifted her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Sam just stood there staring at his one-time lover. She still held a piece of his heart. She knew this. He still held a piece of her heart. She knew this as well.

"Leah…" now it was Sam's turn to try to swallow the equally stubborn lump in his throat. It was a heartbreaking scene unfolding before the crowd. Two lost lovers saying their goodbyes. Their hearts clearly breaking and mending at the same time. A silent tear slipped out of her eye as Sam reached over and wiped it away. Leah leaned into his touch and held his hand on her face. It was a touch she had known so long ago. A touch she had craved for years. It was the touch of her heart. Her first love. No one could touch her like he could. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply as more tears escaped her eyes.

When she finally let go of his hand and opened her eyes, there before her stood Sam with tears streaming down his face. Her breath hitched as she launched herself to him, closing the distance that was forever present in the last few years. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him. She buried her face in his chest and inhaled deeply. Sam. This was her Sam. He will always belong to her but her soul no longer belong to him. He bowed down and kissed the top of her head. Reluctantly, the former lovers let each other go. They both cleared their throats and smiled when they realized they did that at the same time.

"We…good?" Sam asked after a nerve wrecking minute. Leah looked at him before she nodded. He nodded back at her and smiled over at Richard. "Take care of her. She's the best thing that will ever happen to you." Richard smiled and nodded back at Sam.

"She's in good hands my friend." Sam smiled at Richard once more before turning and walking painfully away from his love.

"Sam!" Leah called out and race up to him, one more time. "I can't forgive you…because there is nothing to forgive. I understand that now. And…I'm sorry…for not understanding." Leah apologized for her actions against something Sam had no control over. Sam took her head between his hands and placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. We were both blindsided. You know if I could have done this differently I would have. But…" Sam looked in Emily's direction as Leah looked in Richard's direction. "We both belong to someone else now. …I love you Leah. I always will. You were my first and my only. Maybe in another life but not this one. The spirits have granted us our hearts even if we didn't agree in the first place. This…" Sam pointed between himself and her.

"Would not have worked out in the end." She finished his sentence and he smiled.

"Friends?" he held out his hand to her.

"Friends!" she agreed as she took his hand and shook it firmly. They hugged tightly and then said their final goodbyes. What was once a fairy tale turned nightmare came full circle to become a friendship they would both cherish for the rest of their lives.

They both turned their backs to each other and walked away without looking back. Both smiling big as they returned to their imprints, both set free to love as they were meant to love. Both learning a lesson about trust, love, friendship, and loyalty.

The pack stood still as they witness their former alpha and their pack sister make amends. Amends none of the pack ever thought would ever happen. When Sam and Leah made it back into the arms of their imprints, the pack yipped in celebration. The pack, although mourning the loss of their brothers, became once more a solid unit without any animosity between them now. A stronger pack then they had been in the past.

Jacob and Nessie came to attention when they heard their pack yipping in celebration. They had wandered off in search of a quiet place to reunite as lovers, as imprints, as alphas. Jacob smiled wide at his imprint as he pressed her closer to his body.

"Finally." Was all he whispered before he continued to make love to Nessie. Nessie smiled then moaned as Jacob glided in and out of her. Her pack was whole again even with their missing members. Her Jacob was here again. She was finally in a place where she could give herself fully to her imprint and that night she did.

Seth smiled as he witness his sister and Sam make up. He had always prayed this day would come. His heart was breaking from them having to say their goodbyes but it was full from the love they both showed each other. He wanted that. He wanted his imprint. Seth felt ready for whoever he was to imprint on. He sighed heavily as he stood there with the pack.

"Hey man. You okay?" Brady asked him as he noticed the far off look in Seth's eyes.

"Yeah. I'm good." Seth replied with his dimpled smile. "How are you doing?"

"Good as new! Never better. Damn leeches couldn't keep me down!" Brady smiled widely.

"Shame we can't say that about all of us." Quil stated, bringing about a somber mood again.

"Yeah." Seth quietly agreed. The pack came to a circle and raised their drinks.

"To our brothers! Alex, Caleb, and Taylor! May they look after us from the spirit world and may their legends live on forever! Cheers!" Quil toasted.

"CHEERS!" the pack resonated as the sound of clinking glasses filled the air. The entire community at the bonfire joining in the toast to their fallen.

"Let us celebrate their lives!" Billy bellowed into the crowd. A cheer erupted and dancing began as others chanted long into the night. A celebration of life and tears for their loss. It would be a great while before they would heal from the loss of their boys but today they begin by celebrating the life they had shared with them the short time they blessed the community with their presence.

It had been a couple of weeks since the burial of their brothers. Jacob suspended all patrols to give the pack an adequate amount of time to mourn. The Cullen's agreed to patrol the area outside of the treaty line for the pack giving them the time needed to mourn. It was ironic to Jacob to have leeches patrol the area protecting his people but he accepted their help nonetheless.

After a month's time, Jacob deemed the time for patrol was upon them again. He and Nessie went to thank the Cullen's for their time. Nessie said her goodbyes to her parents once again and promised to stay in touch as always. Her Uncle Emmy hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head, telling her to 'stay out of trouble kiddo!' She smiled at him and then growled. He boomed with laughter saying he would never get used to his niece being a wolf now.

It was time for a pack meeting. The alpha pair left her family and made their way into the forest. Jacob stood behind and waited for his Nessie to phase. She stood before with a smirk on her face as the white mist enveloped her human form and leaving behind her white furred wolf, standing in front of her imprint. Jacob smiled wide.

"I can never tire of looking at how you phase baby!" Jacob stated as he begun to strip down. A soft growl could be heard coming from Nessie. Jacob stood back and let the familiar heat rise up his spine as his russet wolf exploded forward.

 _There you are baby!_ Nessie cooed at Jacob as she nuzzled her snout on the side of his face. The russet wolf rumbled in delight. This was the first time they had phased in together since the whole incident with the Romanians. It wasn't out of fear. Their human sides were just reconnecting and enjoying each other's company.

 _Damn I miss your wolf._ Jacob confessed as he proceeded to scent her. She stood still for her alpha all the while purring from the contact.

 _Damnit! Would you two get a room already!_

Jacob growled. Nessie giggled. _Quil._ She acknowledged him.

 _Ness. Please tell me his dick is not hanging out! I'm coming into view!_ Quil teased but was serious at the same time. He had enough of looking at Jacob's manhood to last him a lifetime.

 _QUIL!_ Jacob reprimanded. Nessie laughed so hard she snorted in her wolf form. When he came into view, Nessie was rolling around on the ground still laughing as Jacob growled at him menacingly.

 _He's right Black! Every time Nessie is around, your dick_ _ **is**_ _out!_ Leah confirmed as she trotted into view.

 _Shit. She doesn't even have to be in her wolf form, he's at attention pointing at every one with that thing!_ Seth added in disgust making Nessie laugh even harder. Quil joining her.

 _We talking about Black and his inability to keep his shit sheath?_ Brady asked as he came into view. Jacob continued to growl. Nessie continued to laugh.

 _I would say that is a yes!_ Collin added as he followed Brady out of the tree line.

 _Oh god! Should I close my eyes?_ (Nate)

 _I think we should!_ (Jonathon)

 _Damnit! I knew I should have called in sick!_ Jason teased as he and Nix trotted up to the pack.

 _Alright enough everyone!_ Jacob tried to kill to the joke.

 _I see it!_ Sebastian came bursting out of the tree line making everyone laugh out loud. Most already transforming into their human forms from being unable to stop laughing.

"Awe baby! They're just jealous they can't compete!" Nessie slung her arm around his shoulders as she winked at him. He blushed but smiled back at her, tongue in cheek.

"Hey! I resent that!" Quil chimed in.

"Yeah and so does my wolf!" Nate added with most of the pack agreeing in mock anger.

"I've seen all your junk. I still say…can't compete!" Nessie countered as Leah high fived her, the pair laughing at the pack.

"Why are you high fiving her? You're man probably isn't half as big as us!" Quil dangerously challenged.

"Oh my man is plenty big, Ateara. Big enough to put you to shame!" Leah countered with a smirk as she eyed his manhood. Nessie high fived Leah back as Quil quickly covered up, finally realizing he was standing there naked as the day he was born! The pack roared with laughter.

"Alright. Enough!" Jacob stated bringing the pack back to the meeting. He smiled and laughed at his imprint and Leah. These two girls had come a long way. The last few week of Leah imprinting had helped settle her attitude and made her more understanding in many ways. "Okay, so as you all know, the Cullen's gave us a much needed break to mourn and celebrate our brothers." Jacob began. The pack settled in, taking a seat where they could. The mention of their lost ones bringing a hush silence to the pack. "I know it is still with us. We all miss them. I half expect them to come through the tree line." Jacob pointed towards the forest and the pack nodded, some turning to face the forest. "But the reality of it all is that they are not coming back. And so now we have to move forward. Ness and I will be working out new patrol schedules but with the older leeches gone, I don't foresee needing to take up twenty four hour patrolling."

"Yeah!" the pack cheered, some clapping.

"Settle down. I know it good news. Something we have been needing. We will be giving you another week and then on the following Monday it will be back to patrolling. Now Ness and I talked about it and we will be trying six on, two off."

"What does that mean?" Jason inquired.

"It means we patrol for six hours and have a two hour window of no patrol but with that we need to stay vigilante about our surroundings so that what happened this last time will not happen again…ever!" Nessie answered.

"That's right. I will be going around ever third day or so and marking my…our territory," Jacob continued to explain.

"So you're gonna piss everywhere?" Nix asked a little disgusted at the idea and with a little hint of a challenge towards his alpha.

"Yes. Exactly. I'm going to piss everywhere." Jacob answered with an annoyed tone.

"Alright! Sorry. Just checking." Nix apologized. Jacob glared at him. His wolf bristled at Nix's wolf. Nix leaned back onto his hands and turned his head to the side, essentially baring his neck to his alpha. Jacob rumbled deep within and turned his attention back to the rest of the pack.

"This will leave an unmistakable warning to any leeches passing through. If and this is a big 'if' we do not have activity within the next several month, we may be able to cut patrol to four hours instead of six."

"Yeah!" the pack cheered.

"Alright. Alright. Listen. Our brothers didn't get to live a life and this life we lead my not be the one you had wanted but we are here. It is our responsibility to protect this tribe but at the same time, I don't think this should hold us back. We already have Embry out there becoming a doctor. I say we should be able to go to college and have an opportunity to live." Jacob started. "The loss we had is making me see things in a whole different light. Our smart little Alex had the potential to become whatever he wanted. Caleb often talked about going to college as did Taylor. The time has come for us to let our pack grow into something more." There was a quiet rumble amongst the pack. "Times have changed and it's about time this pack changed with it."

"Yeah! Fuck yeah!" the pack cheered. They had been held back for so long. The last pack in this area was back when the world was still young. If this pack did not adapt to the changing time, they would be left far behind.

"So would it be safe to say we could introduce technology into our patrol?" Sebastian ask tentatively.

"Exactly! That's the kind of forward think we need. If you know of anything we can use, bring it up. Talk to me. Guys, I'm your alpha. I may rule the pack but I can't have all the ideas. I know all of you have ideas too. We need to start working as a team. Maybe then we can avoid lost lives like this last time and avoid having to bring our retired brothers out of retirement. Their imprints are aging and Paul, Jared, and Sam would like to age with them. Every time they phase, that's just another year, another month, another week of not aging. We can't depend on them all the time. So we need to do some forward thinking."

"Like adding look-out post up there." Seth pointed up the trees.

"Yes because we can't always have Ness be the eye in the sky for us. What if we wanted to start a family? You're crazy if you think I'm going to let a very pregnant Ness up there. Shit no!" Jacob gave an example.

"I won't be going up there if I was pregnant either. So where would that leave this pack? We are vulnerable right now. We can only count on our wolves but we are more than that. We don't live in the wild like regular wolves. We are **NOT** regular wolves so we need to start thinking like our human counterparts as well." Nessie added.

"Well if that's the case we should look into motion sensor hunting cameras or even perimeter sensors and set up a home base. We can monitor from home base and send out someone only on a as needed bases." Jonathon, the resident tech, informed Jacob.

"That's good! But we have to remember we are dealing with supernatural beings here. Regular technology is good but we need to amp it up. I doubt regular sensors can detect a leech." Jacob encouraged. "We don't want to become complacent with all this new technology. Besides the best weapon we have is this," he stated as he pointed to his nose. "So we will continue to do regular perimeter runs. Let our wolves out but all these ideas are definitely something to look into. Jonathon, find out what you can and get back to me. The rest of you, if you have ideas, call me, call Ness, call Quil. Share amongst yourselves and bounce ideas off each other. Take the week off. We will come back together this coming Monday and we will revisit this. We will move this pack forward. Alright? Any other issues we need to discuss?" Jacob asked. No one had any more to add. "Okay, you're dismissed. Seth hold up a minute. Nix you too." The pack yipped in excitement as they got up and went off their marry ways. When they were alone, Jacob first addressed Seth. "Seth, where are you as far as your imprint?"

"I keep missing them Jake. I went to the clinic because I felt the pull and when I arrive, whoever it is was gone. I went to the diner and again, missed them. I felt it coming from Charlie's place and I went over there but again I just missed them."

"Did you ask your mom who was there?"

"Didn't get a chance. No one was home by the time I got there." Seth informed Jacob. "I'm not even sure if I'm looking for a girl or some guy?" his frustration was showing through.

"Hey. It's okay Seth. You'll find them. Leah already imprinted and you are still feeling the tug. That's good. Just keep at it and in the meantime, wherever you go, ask who was there. It should give us a clue as to who you should be looking for, be it male or female." Jacob stated trying to soothe the anxious wolf. He could hear the sandy wolf whining within Seth.

"Alright man. Thanks Jake. I'll call you." Seth stated as Jacob dismissed him and turned his attention to Nix. Nix was sweating a little, the color fading fast from his face.

"Phase in." Jacob ordered, his eyes dark with anger. Nix swallowed hard but did as he was told. A dark grey wolf stood before him. Jacob took off his shorts and phased in as well. His russet wolf needing to address his pack member.

 _Nix, you need to watch your tone when addressing me pup. I know you didn't mean anything by it but my wolf is not so understanding._ Jacob address the shivering pup. Jacob let the russet wolf's feeling flow through him. His wolf wanting to show his dominance over the pup. Nix whined and coward below the russet wolf. He rolled over and exposed his belly. His tail wagging to and fro in fright. The russet wolf stood over the pup, growling baring his razor sharp teeth. Upon seeing his teeth, Nix bared his neck. The alpha lowered his head and captured the dark grey wolf's neck and clamped on causing a whimper to escape the dark grey wolf. The russet wolf growled and bit down harder, drawing blood. The dark grey wolf stopped his whining and accepted his due punishment. The russet wolf stood there growling for what seemed like a lifetime before he gently nipped Nix and then let go.

 _This should have been done in front of the pack but I'm a little against mounting my pack mate which is what would of happened pup. Animal instinct is a bitch! You remember that next time you run your mouth because next time I'll let him do what he needs to do._ Jacob warned Nix about letting his russet wolf mount the pup in front of the pack next time.

 _Yes sir._ Was all Nix said as he laid there still exposing his belly to his alpha, not daring to move. The alpha leaned in and licked the pup's snout. A soft excited whine escaping the pup as he licked his alpha back.

 _Phase out._ Jacob ordered. Nix phased back to his human form, blood trickling down his neck slowly, the wound already healing. Nessie handed him his shorts. He quickly dressed as Jacob phased back.

"Don't let this happen again pup. Know your place." Jacob said as he grabbed the back of Nix's neck and gently head-butted the pup. Nix nodded still a bit shaken up by the experience but happy to be back in Jacob's good graces. Jacob pulled him in for a hug and place Nix's face in the crook of his neck, letting his scent calm Nix before he let him go.

"Thank Jacob." Nix replied as he looked down in shame.

"It's all good pup. They've all been there. Don't let them tell you otherwise. It took a while for me to figure out why I had that feeling so you're lucky I figured it out and got control of my wolf. There's a couple of them in our pack not so lucky. We'll just leave it at that." Jacob informed the stunned Nix. Nessie smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug.  
"Go on. You'll be okay." Nessie cooed at him. He smiled at her before taking off. She turned her attention to Jacob.

"Life of an alpha!" He shrugged. She nodded in understanding. "Come on. Let's go home and make some babies!" he beamed with a sexy growl. The growl filling Nessie with lust as her stomach quivered with anticipation. Their eyes glazed over black as Nessie began to back away slowly ready to make Jacob chase her.

"They're right Black. You're dick is always out!" Nessie teased as she raced away leaving a speechless Jacob in her wake.

"Get back here! You're gonna pay for that comment Reneesme!" Jacob gave chase as he playfully warned after his imprint. Nessie could be heard giggling in the distance before she shifted and made her way home with the russet wolf hot on her tail.

 **Please R &R. Grammar and spelling mistakes are mine. Next chapter will see Seth finally imprinting! Yay!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimed. I don't own it. I just used it!**

 **Chapter 13…**

"Come on Abs! Hurry up!" Ally cried out as she rushed about the house getting ready to head out. It was very early morning and the girls had been planning this adventure for weeks now if not months. Their dad was at work and would not be back until way after noontime, meaning Leah was not there either. She was probably at her house which is where she always was when their dad was not around. At least that's what the girls believed. Leah still hadn't told them her secret, the pack secret. Richard knew because he was not the official pack doctor. They had both decided it was too soon to tell the girls and because of their busy schedules, with Richard being a doctor and Leah being a protector, they had not found the right time to sit with the girls.

Ally was ready in record time, being excited to start this day. Abby, slow as ever in the morning, was being dragged out the door by her very excited sister. Making sure everything was locked and Abby was in the car, Ally finally was able to climb into the driver side seat and began the day.

"I can't believe you are still sleepy! I couldn't sleep a wink last night, I am so excited!" Ally practically sang. Abby just grunted and curled into herself. She had pulled on her hoodie and was now trying to settle in to get a few more minutes of sleep. She really wasn't a morning person. She was excited. It had been over six months since they had done anything like this but her enthusiasm was contained.

Ally rolled her eyes at her sister and took off. She had done months of research of the area and had finally found the perfect spot for their adventure. Abby wanted to just go into the forest and take it from there but Ally, always the prepared one, insisted they needed to know what was around them to avoid any trouble, so Abby let her sister plan this adventure.

It took a few minutes to get to the spot Ally had found. It was perfect. They were able to hide their vehicle from prying eyes and were able to find the solace they needed at the moment. Pulling up to the dead end road, Ally maneuvered the car into the hiding position.

"We are here!" she sang out to her groaning sister.

"Why do you have so much energy? It's not natural!" Abby complained as she was waken by the sound of her sister's shrill voice.

"Oh come on! Don't be so grumpy, Oscar. Let's go!" Ally replied referring Abby to a Muppet character. Abby begrudgingly complied with her sister, climbing out of the car before Ally decides to pull her out, and she would if Abby didn't hurry. Ally was all by jumping by this point, rattling on about the perfect spot she had found a few weeks back. She came practically every day to scout out the place, making sure they would be truly left alone. Knowing her sister would be slow but half hoping she would be as excited as she was, Ally grabbed her sister's hand and began the trek towards their destination.

It was a thirty minute walk and by the time they got there, Abby was fully awake. The excitement Ally was feeling began to bubble over and overtake Abby. By this time they were chatting non-stop about what they were about to do. It had been such a long time. So much had happened since then. They moved to a new state, made new friends, and they started their senior year in high school. Much to their surprise and delight, their father had found love again. Leah was a great compliment to their father. She was strong woman who could take care of herself and those around her. She was fiercely protective of them and their father. Their father had a light in his eyes they had missed over the years. It was the same light that shone when their mother was alive. Now it seemed to burn even brighter. They understood, Leah would never replace their mother and she never tried, but they also understood life would be lonely without someone to share it with.

So they were in a place in their lives where they could finally let loose. After a hectic few months, life was beginning to settle down. Their father was beginning to live life not for them but for himself and for Leah. They had sat him down and discussed his relationship with Leah and his relationship with them. They wanted him to know, they were happy for him and glad he was spending his free time with Leah. They also let him know, there was no need to feel guilty about not spending time with them. If they needed him, they agreed to call him and let him know. Leah was there for the conversation as well. At first she resisted, saying this was a family affair but the girls replied she _was_ family now. This took her by surprise but they could tell it also made her happy.

She had told them she never wanted to replace their mother. There would no way in hell she could ever fill her shoes but she hoped they would view her as someone to confide in when they needed. This was a learning process for all of them. Leah, never having been a mother, would need a greater amount of time to adjust. They girls, not having a maternal figure in such a long time, would need to let her adjust because they were so excited and inviting, it could be overwhelming at times. Their father had a smile plastered to his face that never seem to fade since the day he came home with Leah. All of his girls were getting along. He couldn't have asked for anything else.

They walked through the forest admiring the view. Everything was so fresh and so free. The morning sunlight streamed through the forest canopy and lit the trail they were currently on. Rays of sun guiding them along the way. The forest creatures waking up and singing their awareness of the girl's presence. It was as if they were greeting the girls, welcoming them to the forest.

Their excitement grew by the minute. A flutter of butterflies turning into a whirlwind of bees, buzzing around frantically. A shuttering sigh could be heard coming from both girls as their conversation began to die down the closer they came to the spot Ally had scouted out. Ally slowed down drawing out the anticipation without really meaning too. They held on to each other for support as neared the spot. Stopping for moment to take in the scene, the girls looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation.

With one last sigh, they stepped into the clearing. It was a beautiful scene before them. A lush green meadow, untouched by humans, a waterfall cascading down and pooling into a small crystal clear lake below. The water flowing away lazily down the stream into what seemed like nowhere in particular. Small collections of boulders littered the area in just the right places. The sun shined brightly, welcoming the girls to a piece of unclaimed paradise.

"Wow, Ally." Abby breathed her approval. She was wide eyed as she took in every piece of paradise in front of her, burning the memory into her mind. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had never pictured anything so beautiful and so hidden.

"I know right! I couldn't believe it when I found this place." Ally informed her sister. Her reaction to the place was the same as Abby the first time she had stumbled into this piece of heaven on earth. Awestruck. It was as if this place was made specifically for them. "Come on!" Ally pulled her captivated sister along. Abby allowed herself to be pulled along as she looked around at the unbelievable place she was in.

They were not alone. This was pack territory. A dark, ashy-brown furred wolf stood alongside his sandy colored partner. They were on patrol this morning when they heard the sound of a car engine in the area. Coming along to investigate, they stumble upon twin girls making their way towards an un-hike-able part of the forest. The ground was covered with twisted tree roots making it near impossible to walk across but the pair had made it without too much trouble.

Intrigued and bound to protect any human who had the misfortune of wandering into the woods, the wolves followed the pair, softly whining and worried about the girl's safety. The girls had been talking a million miles an hour and had not notice the wolves that followed them.

Now they stood hidden amongst the tree line as they watched the pair in the clearing the pack used for their meetings. This was a secluded place. One hard to find and yet here were two girls who had no trouble making their way towards the clearing. It was as if they knew where to find it. As if they had been here before.

A delicious scent wafted through the air towards the wolves. One of pears and cinnamon. One mixed with vanilla and the other mixed with oranges. It had the pair of wolves salivating as the scent reached their nose. A hard tug was felt by one. A new unfamiliar tug was felt by the other. They were frozen in their spot as they watched the girls from afar. Their minds quiet, not a single word thought.

A shiver ran up her spine. She had felt this shiver before. Each time she did, she ran. It was unknown so therefore it was scary for her. She felt it at the clinic when she went to visit her sister. She felt it at the diner when she went to pick up lunch for her father. She had felt it at the Swan's residence when she wanted to drop by to visit Sue. That day no one was home so she left as fast as possible. Each time the shiver ran up her spine, the tug in her chest made her heart hurt. Now, as she stood in this secluded clearing amongst the forest creatures, she felt it again. Strong as before. She gripped her sister's hand. Instinctively she knew exactly where the pull was coming from but refused to look in that direction, afraid of what she would find.

Her sister absentmindedly began to rub at her chest. She looked at her with questions in her eyes. She had never done that before. It was only her who would rub this spot. A trace of pain filled her sister's eyes. She was all too familiar with that pain. It had been with her constantly since the day they arrived in this little reservation. Now it seems her sister was feeling it too.

Momentarily scared, she begged her sister to abandon this trip. Her sister, determined as ever, would not let her leave. It had been months and this was the first real opportunity they had and would probably have for a very long time. She was practically jumping out of her skin her sister had said. She knew what she meant. The fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. From anticipation, from the tug, from the excitement and fear.

"Come on Abs! I'm doing this with or without you but I'd rather do it with you! Please?" Ally begged as she continued to rub her chest. Abby looked at her in question. Ally just shrugged saying it was from the excitement of the moment. Abby wasn't so sure. Not wanting to waste this day she pushed aside this feeling and went along with her sister. She would feel better once they changed.

Ally squealed and placed the backpack, she had been carrying, on the meadow floor. They were next to a big boulder that had the perfect little hiding spot for their backpack. They began to strip down. The excitement of the moment filling their being. Taking the backpack, they secured their belongings. They ran up the trickling stream of water and jumped in. It was refreshing and it helped with the heat.

"Okay. You want to go first or shall we do this together?" one sister asked the other. 'Together' they said in unison. Laughing at their twinness, the sisters walked out of the freezing water and stood in the middle of the clearing a few feet apart. Facing each other they began to concentrate with everything they had within them.

The wolves, that stood obscured by the forest trees, went wide eyed the moment the girls stripped down. Never in their lives had they seen such stunning and alluring creatures. Perfect in every way, shape, and form. A low possessive growl came from the pair as they watched the girls jump into the freezing water. They seemed unaffected by the stinging cold of the water as they shrieked with glee. Now they stood a few feet apart facing each other. What were they doing? What were they up to? The wolves watched as the girls seem to concentrate.

It was only then that the wolves saw the familiar steam rise up off the girls' bodies. A rolling steam that built up as the heat engulfed their frames and spiraled up and down their spines. Their muscles and bones realigning themselves with loud cracks and pops. Their once human skin now replaced by fur and paws. The girls fell forward and out as they changed.

Stunned by the turn of events, the wolves were unsure of what they had just witnessed. Two beautiful humans had just transformed into the most beautiful wolves they had ever seen. One was a light rusty color, almost white/orange. The other was a very light creamy brown. They matched their scent.

Where did they come from? How had the pack not known about the pair? Where was their pack? What tribe did they belong too? How long had they been able to transform? But most of all…What. The. Fuck?!

A loud mental shriek broke the boys out of their trance. They glanced at each other then back at the girls. Had they just? Could they have? How?

 _Oh My God! Ally! We did it! We did it again!_ Abby jumped up and down and then round and round as she took in her form.

 _I know! Abs! You still look beautiful as ever!_ Ally stood there admiring her sister, amazed and astonished.

 _So do you! I thought we wouldn't be able to since it's been so long!_ Abby confessed as she continued to go round and round, looking like she was chasing her tail.

 _Me too! Oh My God! We did it Abby!_ Ally finally joining in the fun and began play fighting with her sister. They stilled and looked at each other. After a minute, they mentally shrieked loudly again, jumping in place.

 _Race ya!_ Abby yelled as she bolted away from Ally. Ally squealed with laughter as she chased after her sister.

The wolves were stunned stupid because it took them a minute to realize they were able to mentally hear the girls. Everything they said and felt, radiated through the boys. Their wolves recognizing their pack mates, their humans still unsure of what was happening? It was only after the girls bolted that the boys were jolted from their trance again.

They whined loudly as they gave chase. The girls would not get away from them. They needed to track them down. They needed to find out more about these stunning beauties. They needed to get near them.

The sandy brown wolf was known to be quick and agile but he found the wolves they were chasing to be even more nimble and acrobatic as they raced through the thick forest vegetation. Hurling their bodies over large boulders, ducking and swirling around overgrown tree roots, racing at an precedent speed as they ran through the forest.

The sandy brown wolf had practice at keeping his thoughts to himself, having been a shapeshifter for years now. The dark ashy-brown wolf also had years of experience and practice keeping his thoughts to himself but today his mind was on overload. Not a single thought crossed his mind as he was dumbfounded by the two she wolves they had just encountered.

 _Brady! We need catch them. Don't howl just yet. We'll alert the pack once we catch up to them._

Brady was lost. He was on a one track mind. He needed to catch the white/orange wolf. His wolf whining and growling, needing to catch this particular wolf. A pull forcing him to push himself faster and further in an effort to catch the object of his attraction. **_MINE!_** his wolf growled as Brady raced through the forest.

 _Fuck!_ Seth thought as he realized Brady's wolf had taken over. He too felt the pull and felt his wolf wanting to take over. **_MINE!_** But Seth had been a shape shifter longer than Brady. He had a good control over his wolf. Now he was burden with catching the two wolves racing away at break neck speed, keeping an eye on Brady's wolf so that he would not hurt anyone of the she wolves, and alerting the pack to the situation at hand.

 _Ab! You feel that?_ Ally questioned as she raced alongside her sister.

 _Yup!_ Abby confirmed as she worked on a plan to get them out of this situation.

 _What is it?_ Ally wondered as her wolf whined, wanting to slow down but Ally not allowing it.

 _I don't know. Keep running. Let's make our way back. See if we can lose it, whatever it is._ Abby was worried. She didn't know if they could out run whatever was chasing them. They had never been in this situation. Back home, they were the only ones out in the dense forest outside of the city limits so there was nothing to worry about. But here, in unfamiliar territory, they were out of their element. However, Abby could feel her wolf wanting to stop and let whatever was chasing them, catch her. The human side of her was too scared to comply.

Seth and Brady could sense their fear. Seth nipped at Brady, making him take control of his wolf. They were scaring the girls. Once he took control, they slowed a bit letting the girls make their way back to the clearing. Since they were mind linked, Seth had heard everything they had planned.

It took a few minutes but the girls finally made it back to the clearing. They stood side by side, huffing and puffing as they growled at the oncoming force that was chasing them. Baring their teeth in a defensive stance, the girls were unsure of what was coming through the forest trees. They were unprepared about what was about to happen next.

Sensing their fears and agitated state, the boys stopped running and slowly came into view. They were massive, seeming to have grown a bit more since they had begun the chase after the she wolves. Their frames slowly slinked into view. Abby and Ally stood there, unsure of who these new wolves were. They backed up slowly but stayed close to each other. Upon seeing the girls backing up, the boys stopped and stood still.

 _Please don't be frightened. We mean you no harm._ Seth began. The she wolves looked at each other and then back to the boys.

 _How?_ Ally asked as she stared at Seth's wolf form.

 _I'm not sure. We only share a mind link if we are from the same tribe, same pack, Ally._ Seth stated, stunning the white/orange wolf.

 _How do you know my name? Who are you?_ She demanded as she growled and bared her teeth again. Abby taking her cue and doing the same but not feeling right about it. There was something about this particular wolf. Her wolf was drawn to him. He was beautiful and masculine. His fur almost matching hers but darker. Her wolf trusted him and whined for him.

 _It's me, Seth Clearwater._ Seth finally confessed. His wolf too busy watching the light creamy brown wolf. He was drawn to her. It was like she was pulling him towards her. Unbeknownst to all four wolves, they had been taking small steps towards each other, closing the gap between them.

 _Seth?! How?! What?!_ Ally was blown away. Never had she thought Seth would have been able to transform into a wolf like her and her sister. Her wolf senses had dulled out since it had been months since their last transformation. This is why she felt they needed to let their wolves out. Let them reactivate the precious creatures within them. Now that they had transformed, she could smell them. But she could particularly smell the dark ashy-brown wolf. He smelt of apricot, honey, and cinnamon making her mouth water. Her wolf was leading her towards him without her permission. **_MINE!_**

She stilled. She had never had that thought before. Her wolf had never felt the need to possess before but now, as she stood in the little piece of heaven, an angel had stolen her wolf's heart along with her heart and soul.

 _You feel it too?_ Her angel spoke to her. A sexy, low-pitched masculine voice that vibrated throughout her. It pulled her closer and closer. She was lost and found all at the same time. What she was before did not compare to what she wanted to be. What he was now was far from what he would be for her. The world around them melted away and faded into the background. The earth's gravity shifted, her world became redefined as did his. An explosion of stars, a collision of worlds happened as they stared into each other's eyes. They were nose to nose by this time. He stood above her. She had to look up to meet his beautiful honey eyes. **_MINE!_** Both of their wolves growled at the same time.

Beside them, Seth stood frozen. The tug he had been chasing, now in front of him. She was beautiful. A light creamy brown to match his sandy color. Her wolf walking towards him, lost in a trance as they gazed into each other's eyes. She was his world, he was hers. The silliness of running away from the tug, now a forgotten memory as her feet moved forward towards her awaiting destiny. The ties that bound them to this earthly realm snapped away and realigned, fastening themselves to each other in a stronger more secure form, twisting and turning, braiding one life to another. **_MINE!_** their wolves growled out at they finally, after all these months, came together and stood in front of each other. The tug in their heart going from painful to possessive. The pull binding one wolf to the other, one human life to the other.

Seth's wolf whined as his tail swished back and forth in a pure unadulterated blissful fashion. He had found his mate. He had found his heart, his soul, his love. Seth Clearwater had found his imprint. He threw his head back, flatten his ears to his head and let out the most joyous howl ever heard coming from a wolf. The other three wolves join him in a chorus of happiness.

The pack became alerted. Something curious was happening. Two howls recognized and another two new. No one had been on the radar to phase. No vampires had been in the area to cause another phase, much less two. The howls, in themselves, were different. They were not calling to their pack for help. They were not needing another around.

The howls were joyous. They were celebratory in nature.

 _Seth? Brady? What's happening?_ Jake phased in. He knew something was up but was unprepared for what he saw through the mind link. Not one but two beautiful set of eyes staring up at his pack mates. One as blue as the ocean and the other green like emeralds. The feeling radiating off the pair is what took Jacob a minute to process. Not one but two imprints happening at the same time.

 _Baby? Is that what I think it is?_ Nessie asked as she felt the feeling going through the pack mind.

 _Whoa! That's fucking awesome!_ Quil cheered as he phased in, running to catch up to the alphas.

 _No fucking way!_ Colin was astonished and happy for his friends. Seth had finally found his imprint and Brady had imprinted as well.

 _I'm gonna fucking kill'em!_ Leah roared as she phased in and raced towards the clearing. The girls were her unofficial daughters. She had become fiercely protective of them. The fact that they phased into wolves did not seem to bother her. No. Having new members of the pack was something Leah had experienced, time and time again over the years.

Now, having her little brother imprint on her unofficial step-daughter, that's what set her off.

 _Oh shit! Leah! Stop!_ Jacob ordered as he felt the anger rolling off of her. She wasn't listening. Her anger deafening her to the alpha commands. She was out for blood. She would not stand by and let this happen. Abby and Ally were a part of her imprint's life making them a part of her life. In deepest part of her mind, she understood that Seth and Brady had no control over who they imprinted on. She also knew that whoever they had imprinted on would forever be protected. What she wasn't okay with was now facing the fact that her brother may, in the future, become her son-in-law!

Fate, it seems, is not without a sense of humor!

Jason, Jonathon, and Sebastian roared with laughter as the phased in, joining the pack as they made their way towards the imprinted pairs. Nix and Nate were the last to join the group. After catching up with what was going on, they joined in on the laughter.

 _Who the fuck is that?_ A scared Abby asked as her wolf found her way under Seth. Seth stood over her, growling because the pack had scared his imprint. She fit perfectly under him and that made his wolf rumble in satisfaction.

 _That's the pack._ He informed her as her sister, Ally, had found her way under Brady's protective cover as they waited for the pack to come into view.

 _LEAH!_ the girls thought in unison as they heard her thoughts through the pack mind. They were surprised to say the least. Never would they have thought their future step-mother was a wolf as well. The anger they felt coming off of her, made them cringe.

Leah charged through the trees and straight for Seth. He stood ready for his sister. After everything they had been through, he would thought she would have been happy for him regardless of who he had imprinted on. As she closed the distance between them, a loud growling could be heard coming from underneath Seth. Anger flashed through Abby's eyes. She was not about to let anyone hurt her Seth! Just as Leah flew through the air, taking a flying leap at her brother, she was forcefully hit from the side and knocked out of the way.

 _WE SAID STOP!_ Nessie growled as she stood over Leah's wolf. Ness had made it in the nick of time before Leah was able to do any damage. She hovered over Leah's wolf with her jaw tightly clamped down on Leah's neck, drawing a bit of blood. Leah growled at Ness but quickly quieted down when Nessie sunk her teeth in further.

This was the first time Nessie had ever made anyone submit to her authority as alpha female. She never wanted this to happen but instinct took over when her wolf sensed the turmoil and danger her pack was in if she did not step in to stop it before it began. Leah would not listen to Jacob, inadvertently angering Nessie.

 _Do you submit?!_ Nessie asked as she held Leah down. Leah once again found herself pinned down by an alpha. She would have thought these days were over. She had to submit to Sam. She had to submit to Jacob. And now here she was having to submit to Nessie. Along with a couple of her other pack mates, she had been mounted by her alphas and was not really wanting to be mounted by another, especially a female. The male alphas, she knew what to expect. With a female alpha, she wasn't sure what would happen or how it would happen and she wasn't up to finding out either.

 _Yes._ She growled out with disrespect. Nessie moved her body over Leah, her wolf getting ready to mount the disobedient pack member. Leah's eyes grew wide. She needed to get out of this. _Yes, I submit! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_ She cried out, pleading to be let go. She couldn't go through this again. Especially not with a female alpha! The pack would NEVER let her forget this one!

Nessie growled menacingly at Leah for a moment before she finally let her go. She stood over Leah, her alpha power radiating off of her. Leah's wolf sensed the power and rolled over in complete submission, exposing her belly. Satisfied, Nessie licked Leah's snout and strolled over to stand by Jacob's side.

She looked back at Leah who stood with her head down and her tail between her legs, shame written all over her. _Let that be the last time Clearwater. I'm not up to giving these pups a show but I will if I have too!_ She warned Leah. Leah whined and laid down on her belly.

Jacob rumbled in satisfaction. His Ness had shown she had what it took to submit a pack member. Her alpha was strong within her. He was so proud of her at this instant that he momentarily forgot what they were doing.

 _You wanna put that shit away Jacob? I'm not up for having my girl looking at your dick._ Brady growled out. Ally sniggered at how Jacob mentally blushed. So did Abby.

 _I agree._ Seth added as he growled at the alpha. Never before had he ever growled at the alpha. He was always the one to follow their lead. He would put in his thoughts but never went against authority. Now, with his imprint standing below him and the overbearing need to possess, Seth stood there growling until Jacob was finally able to sheath his exposed cock.

 _Sorry guys. Anyways…_ Jacob was trying to change the subject and take the attention off of him and his inability to control his hormones around his own imprint. _Who do we have here?_ He asked as he went into alpha mode. The girls' wolves could feel his authority and the need to submit to him grew. They timidly came forward from beneath the cover and protection of their imprints. The lowered themselves to the ground, whining softly and rolled onto their backs. Brady and Seth stood watching protectively over their imprints but allowing them to submit to their alpha.

 _These are my step daughters, Abigail and Allison Wolfe._ Leah supplied from her spot on the ground.

 _Dr. Wolfe's daughters? You're imprint?_ Jacob inquired, surprised at the revelation.

 _The one and only._ She answered with love and devotion for her imprint shining through her eyes. The question of imprint flashed through the girls minds. They had been wolves merely months and had no education about what they were or why?

 _You are shape shifters. Protectors of your tribe people. Our tribe people. The biggest question we have is how is it that we are able to share a mind link when you are not Quileute?_ Jacob wondered as the answer eluded him.

 _If I may?_ Leah asked with the utmost respect she was able to show. Jacob nodded to her, signaling her to continue. _Richard was orphaned when he was a baby. Left on the door steps of a church. 'Wolfe' is not his real surname. It is the name given to him by the nuns who found him. There is no known history of where he came from but Richard has our features. To an outsider, he looks like he grew up here and belongs to this tribe. I've asked him to have a DNA test done on himself. He has agreed for me. He is scheduled to have the testing done next week. But Jacob, seeing as his daughters are shape shifters and they share our pack mind, I would venture out to say he has Quileute blood running through him. His father or mother is a carrier of the wolf gene._

 _What about their mother? She could be the one who carried the gene?_ Jacob countered. Leah shook her head.

 _Impossible. She was a pale face._ She informed Jacob as the girls growled at her. _No offense girls. I'm sorry._ She apologized to them. They whined softly in acceptance. She had not meant to disrespect their mother's heritage.

 _Well this is an interesting turn of events. Does your father know you shift?_ Jacob asked the girls cowering under him.

 _No. We only shifted a little over six months ago before we came here._ Ally stated.

 _This is only our third time to shift._ Abby finished.

 _Interesting. We will wait to see what the results are from your father's DNA test. In the meantime,_ Jacob lowered his head and nipped each girl on the neck before he continued. _Welcome to the pack. I will let Brady and Seth explain imprinting to you. But I do want to mention, your father is aware of the pack. He had recently become the pack doctor._ Jacob explained as the girls made their way back to their mates.

 _He's knows about me girls._ Leah confirmed. _I'm not there when he's not there because that is when I run patrol, other than today._

 _Oh! I guess it should make it easier to tell him but it would still be hard for him to wrap his mind around._ Ally spoke mostly to herself and Abby.

 _What do you mean? Run patrol?_ Abby asked confused at what everyone was talking about.

 _Ladies, you have a lot of questions. I'm sure your mates can explain things to you. Please Bray and Seth, explain all you can to your mates. We will have a pack meeting later this week and formal inductions after that. Until then, welcome ladies. You're family now. We are here for you…always._ Nessie welcomed the girls. They felt her alpha power and instinctively knew she was Jacob's mate. The mate of an alpha. Nessie mentally smiled as she nudged each girl with her muzzle, scenting them on the spot.

The pack mentally yipped and walked away as they were excused, leaving the newly imprinted wolves by themselves.

 _I'm going to phase back. We can talk after that. This will give us all some privacy._ Seth stated as he walked towards the tree line with Brady following close behind. The girls went to fetch their own clothes and shift back to their human state.

Coming back into the clearing the girls were finally able to see the boys in their human forms. Even without ever seeing them before, they knew exactly who was who. Abby walked up to Seth and hugged him tightly to her body, his warmth wrapping her up in a protective cocoon. Seth leaned down and captured Abby's lips in a fiery passionate kiss. She unconsciously curled herself around him. Two pieces of a puzzle finally coming together to complete each other.

Brady approached Ally and wasted no time placing a kiss upon her lips. It was as if he had been lost and now he was home. He never even knew how much he was missing from his life until she came along. The spirits had blessed him with someone who made him whole, with someone who could fill the void he never knew he had in his life. His soul was content, his heart full as he kissed the love of his life.

The boys had found their imprints. Seth had been searching for so long. Brady never knew what it felt like to search for the lost piece of his soul. In one instant, they had found their future, their purpose in life. In one instant, their lives had changed for the better.

Abby and Ally sighed as they rested in their imprint's arms. They had transformed into wolves so long ago by pure accident. The news of moving to a new state, so far away from their friends, had angered them beyond belief. Knowing they could do nothing about it, pushed them over the edge. They always walked the trails of the forest to clear their minds but that faithful day, they were unable to calm their anger. The anger rushing through their veins, filling them with rage, fueling their ire as they suddenly exploded into the wolves they now held within them.

They had questioned what had happened to them, vowing to keep their secret close to their hearts until they were able to find some type of answers. Scared and alone with only each other to cling to. Now here in this beautiful piece of heaven, untouched by man, Abby and Ally had found their pack. They had found others who they shared so much in common with. And with this they had found their hearts.

 **All mistakes are mine and mine alone. It's just a story people. Please don't bite my head off but I would love to hear what you think.**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **This story is not finished yet! Not by a long shot!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Whoa! So my mind was finally working overtime on this story. I was surprised at where I ended up. I never saw that coming! Enjoy!**

 **Rated M for language. I will be working on adding some lemons.**

 **Disclaimed. I don't own it. SM does. I just use it for my own sick and twisted pleasure!**

 **Chapter 14…**

They were lying in the meadow with the sun shining down upon them. The boys had explained everything to the two new pack members. The girls took everything in and were currently trying to wrap their heads around everything that had been told to them. Seth and Brady patiently waited with their imprints safely tucked into their sides. Seth hummed, his wolf rumbled. They had waited so long to come to this point.

He had talked himself into accepting having to carry pups. The opportunity was one he would cherish and accept with open arms. Now as he laid there in the meadow, he thanked whatever spirit was looking after him. He did not have to go through the pain of delivery. He made a mental note to cater to his imprint when she was round with his child. He smiled at the thought. She was a senior in high school so he had to wait. She would most definitely finish her high school career and then they could make plans from there. If she wanted to go to college, he would follow her. He would follow her anywhere she wanted to go. He smiled again.

"So vampires, huh?" she asked as she lazily made circles on his chest.

"Yup." He answered, his eyes closed, enjoying the contact.

"And now she's the female alpha who can transform into a wolf?" She asked, confused about what she had learned.

"Yes. Half vampire, half human and now part wolf." He stated once more.

"How is that even possible? That's sounds a little too far fetch to me!" Ally questioned from her spot next to Brady.

"Just a bit. I mean, really?" Abby stated as she thought more on the subject.

"Said the girls who turn into wolves." Brady now spoke. He was amused the twins were curious about Nessie. They seemed to have taken to everything else just fine. Ally playfully punches him in the gut. Since she is part wolf, it makes him grunt. "Oof! I'm sorry baby. Just seems funny to me that you question her being a wolf since you yourself are a wolf."

"It's not that we question it, it's just interesting. I mean this whole, what do you call it…"

"Supernatural" Abby supplied.

"Thanks Ab. Yeah this whole supernatural thing is so new to us…"

"Regardless if we are part of it…"

"...we thought we…"

"…were the only ones…"

"…and now we find out…"

"…that we are not…"

"…I mean really it's just…"

"…interesting." Abby finished. The boys raised up on their elbows looking between the girls like they were in a tennis match. Then they looked at each other.

"Whoa!" Seth starts.

"Freaky!" Brady finishes before they burst out laughing at what just happened with their imprints. The girls looked at their laughing partners then each other shrugging their shoulders.

"It's a twin thing!" the girls yell in unison before pouncing on their respective imprints. The air is filled with heavy laughter and light giggles and squeals as the couples roll around on the meadow floor play fighting and tickling each other.

Seth and Brady end up on top of their imprints. They both look at the girls with such love and devotion. The couples panting, trying to catch their breaths as light laughter escape their lips when their laughing trail off.

"A twin thing huh?" both Brady and Seth state at the same time. Their heads snap up and they give each other a curious look as the girls burst out in a fit of giggles!

"Yeah!" they snort out making the guys join in the laughter.

"I guess it's contagious too!" Seth declared in between laughing. Abby snorted again before her laughter finally subsides.

"Hey! Wait a minute! If Leah is your sister and she seems to be destined to be our step mother, what would that make her to you, Seth?" Ally questioned from her spot underneath Brady. They could hear Seth groan out loud before rolling off of Abby and laying on his back, his arm slung over his eyes.

"I don't even want to think about that!" he whined. Abby cringed.

"Would that make her my step mother and future mother-in…" she stopped short. She couldn't believe what she was about to say. She had just met Seth. They weren't even dating yet and here she was thinking about getting married with him. She looked to find Seth beaming from ear to ear. He had clearly heard her.

"And if she has kids with dad, that would make them your sibling as were as your in-laws!" Ally stated without even thinking about it.

"But she can't." Brady stated in almost a whisper. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts with a frown upon his face. Seth looked at him and his face fell. Ally and Abby looked at the boys and then turned to face each other, having a silent conversation, they both shrugged.

Abby reached over and placed her hand on Seth's cheek. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned how quickly Seth went from beaming a smile to paling at what Brady said. He looked at her sadly and smiled.

"Leah can't get pregnant." He stated and waited for this to sink in. He hadn't really thought about this until Brady said it. Leah couldn't have kids because her body changed after she phased. Seth was sadden by this thought not only for Leah but for his imprint as well.

"What are you saying?" Ally looked at Brady and frowned. She didn't understand. Why couldn't Leah have kids? Brady looked away and seem to be staring off into space. His brain working a million miles an hour, trying to find a way to form the words that would break his imprint's heart.

"She can't have kids…because she…phased." Seth supplied with so much emotion in his voice. Once again the Clearwater kids were fucked.

"I don't believe it." Abby said in disbelief. "I won't believe it. It can't be!" she nearly screamed as she scrabbled to her feet. Seth sat up but he didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Are you certain? I mean, has she even tried?" Ally asked as she went pale. Ally knew Abby had always talked about having a big family of her own one day and now with the talk of Leah not being able to conceive because she was a wolf, what did this mean for the twins?

"She's been intimate with others, if that's what you're asking." Seth answered sadly from his spot on the ground. He suddenly found a blade of grass very interesting as he sat there trying not to let the tears fall. His dreams of seeing his imprint round with his child vanishing into thin air. He unknowingly sighed heavily.

"No." Abby stated in almost a quiet whisper. She looked at Seth's slumped form and then at her sister before she took off running. Seth could feel her sadness and he didn't know what to do. He was frozen to the spot he sat on. He wanted to take off after his imprint but he just couldn't. He felt like a fucking failure. He had found his imprint but now he would never be able to give her what she desired the most…a family.

"Abby! Wait!" Ally shouted as she took off after her sister. "Abby!" she cried out, tears stinging her eyes as she ran after her sister. "Please wait." She begged, the new information weighing heavy in her heart. "Please." She stopped as her knees buckled under her and she fell forward. "Please." She whispered softly as tears streamed down her face, her forehead resting on the cold forest floor. Her shoulders shaking as she sobbed, wrapping her arms around herself. "why." she asked in a quiet voice. She never thought about having kids. She didn't think she would have too. She was neither here or there with the idea of having kids. It was a choice she would have to make later in life. A choice of being careful not to get pregnant while finishing her school. A choice of _when_ she was ready. A choice taken away from her before she could even decide on her own.

Large warm arms embraced her and lifted her from the spot on the ground. She was wrapped up in protective arms as her cries quieted down. This was just too much to take. She pushed against the protective arms, feeling her heart being wretched from her chest. She pounded her fist against a hard muscled chest, fighting with all her might to get away as her soul ached. "NO!" she screamed as she struggled out of his grasp. "No! Let me go!" she continued until she felt his warmth leave her, her inner wolf whimpering at the loss of contact.

She ran.

She ran as fast as her human legs could take her. She ran away. If she ran from this than it would not be true. If it didn't catch her, then it could not take a hold of her. If she got away then her fate would not be sealed. She had to get away. She had to get as far away from her heart as she could regardless of the pain and tightening of her chest that she felt. Despite feeling like she was trudging through waist deep mud, she ran.

She ran until she caught up with her sister who was kneeling on the floor with her forehead on the ground. The same position she was in a minute ago. Without stopping too long, she reached out for her sister and helped her up. "Come on Abby. Let's go. Hurry!" she stated as she pulled on her sister to follow her.

Stumbling along and hanging onto each other, the girls made it to their car. Ally placed Abby in the passenger side as she climbed into the driver side. Soon they were flying down the road, heading towards home. She refused to look to the side, knowing her wolf was following her and her sister. Looking at him would make this all real and she refused. She drove looking straight ahead. Giant tears rolled down her cheeks as she drove. This was a dream. Yes. This was all a dream. Any minute now, she would wake up and she would be in her bed. This had to be a dream. This was not real.

A voice in her head stated she was wrong. She yelled trying to quiet that stupid voice. It didn't know what it was talking about. She just needed to get home. She didn't feel it when her sister shook her arm. She didn't feel it when her sister grabbed her wrist. She didn't hear it when her sister yelled at her. She didn't hear it when her sister screamed. She didn't see it until it was too late.

Seth shot up. His heart racing a million miles an hour. His head spinning. His wolf whining. He felt uneasy. He needed to get her back. He needed to feel her, to see her, to make sure she was safe. Brady had left him behind. He had chased after his imprint. He had not let fear take a hold of him like Seth did. He was not frozen to the spot where he had stood. Seth ran. He ran towards the pull. He ran so fast, he didn't realized he had phased mid-stride. A chill ran down his body as he ran. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

His wolf growled at the unseen threat. His mind was blank, unable to think. She hadn't even been away from his that long and already she was hurt. He could feel it. Something was very wrong. He was so lost in his blank thoughts and so focused on getting to her that he missed the howl that ripped through the air, vibrating the forest floor and wisping by tickling the ends of his fur. The howl contained so much sorrow, anger, and fear. Without knowing it, the howl pushed him to run faster. A silent boost of energy sailed within him, pushing him beyond his limits.

He ran so fast, the leaves whirled violently as he rushed past. The trees bent at the force of the momentum passing by them. His paws dug into the ground, forcing divots to fly into the air, landing several feet from the original spot.

When the car came into view, he skidded to a thunderous stop. His muscles rippling as the power of running came to an abrupt halt. He found her but he couldn't process what he was seeing. The scene before him was unreal. This was utterly impossible. There was no way this had been a car before. It was a pile of metal. A heap of metallic scraps, with jagged edges where it had been violently torn apart. The tree that once stood proudly for hundreds of years, lying on the floor by force.

The pack had arrived moments before Seth did. They were working together. They were trying to pull something or someone out of the rubble. Jacob was barking orders as was Ness. Copper. Seth smelt copper in the air along with gas, oil, steam, and salt. The smoldering smoke that filled the air, temporarily blinding his senses.

"SETH! SNAP OUT OF IT AND GET OVER HERE!" Jacob barked. Seth stared at him, knowing he had said something but his overworked mind could not process it. He stared blindly at the metal heap and he couldn't process what he was seeing. His heart thundering in his chest. It was so loud it was all he could hear. The strength of the pack torn the remaining metal pieces apart except for one large piece. They were careful with this piece. It was as if this piece was a sacred object and the pack did not want to damage it.

Seth stared at it. It was nothing special. Just a long slender piece of metal. Green in color. Not wide. Maybe three inches wide. Maybe less. It wasn't thick. It was flat. About a quarter inch maybe less in thickness. It was smooth. Like it had been part of a smooth surface. He stared at it. It grabbed his attention. His brothers moved it onto the grass and then moved away from it.

It was then that his world stopped. He froze. His wolf howled.

 _No. no .no .no._

 ** _NOOOOOOOOO!_** He screamed at the top of his lungs.

It couldn't be! The piece of sacred metal was protruding out of her chest. Her stomach. Her body. He couldn't see through the pain. He couldn't see through the rage, the fear, the sickness that swallowed him whole. He couldn't hear through the breaking of his heart, his soul. He raced forward but was held back. He fought against the hold. He needed to be next to her. He needed to hold her. Someone was screaming. It was loud. It was deafening. He could hear them and wished they would stop. He didn't even realize it was him. He didn't recognize his own voice. The piercing scream that shattered the quiet air around them was coming from himself.

Why were they holding him back? Why would they not allow him to go to her? Who were these people hovering over her now? He wanted to rip their head off for touching her. His wolf was snarling, growling, snapping to get out. He felt himself getting further and further away from her. He was going the opposite direction.

 ** _NOOOOOOOOO! LET ME GO!_** He screamed as he struggled against the hold that took him away from his heart. She needed him. He needed her. A large hard object knocked him to the ground. He stood up and twirled around baring his teeth, ready for a fight. It was then he finally realized he was in wolf form.

 ** _SETH! STOP!_** The timbre of the alpha command locking his muscles and making him wince against the power of the command. He whined. He whimpered. He cried out. He sat back on his hunches, threw his head back, and howled a pain filled, soul crushing howl. His imprint was hurt and there was nothing he could do about it. A answering howl filled the air. It mirrored the pain in his heart. It was the howl of his brother, hurting as badly as he was.

 _Brady_ He sobbed.

 _Seth_ Brady answered. Both understood the other. They raced to each other. Their brothers on their tail. They collided and whined into each other. Their wolves hurting, needing their brother. Slowly they transformed into their human selves and held onto each other, crying. Their imprints were hurt.

The pack surrounded them, whining softly. Every so often they would nudge the pair, letting them know they were there. Seth reached out and nudged back.

"I need to see her." he stated as Leah came and hugged him. Her heart hurting for her little brother. She was always protective of him and now she wasn't able to protect him from this. The hurt. The pain. She nodded as she helped him up.

Colin at Brady's side, helping him up. Jason on his other side, his arms wrapped around his waist. Brady could hardly stand, much less walk. His imprint saved by the air bag but a jagged edge of wood found its way through her side, making her lose a lot of blood. Luckily, it was a superficial wound and she would survive.

Ally had been driving blindly. Her mind racing with thoughts that were too intense to comprehend. Her eyes were blind with tears. Her sister was able to react just seconds before the car collided with the hundred year old tree, standing strong and refusing to move. It made a pile of metal out of the car they drove. Ally had been going almost hundred miles an hour when she crashed into the tree. In a bizarre twist of fate, a sliver of metal from the hood, sliced cleanly through Abby, narrowly missing her heart but close enough to bruise it.

She was in severe condition. Her wolf had braced for the impact but even she was knocked out, leaving Abby to fend for herself. The surgery to remove the metal would take hours. The doctors not wanting to rush it not knowing how close it was to her heart. The odd body temperature alarming the staff. The leech doctor was called. He was on his way. Making several calls he was able to establish himself as her primary doctor.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" he bellowed as he pushed pass the staff. He was frantic when he got the call. These were his heart and soul. His babies. He got word when he was at the clinic. He rushed out and raced to the hospital. Sue right behind him.

"Doctor, you need to calm down. This is not behavior we condone here. I understand these are your daughters but you need to calm down." Another doctor addressed him as he tried to rip away from his grip. He knew he was right but he wasn't thinking straight. His daughters were hurt. He needed to see them.

"FUCK OFF! THESE ARE MY DAUGHTERS!" He yelled, pissed that he was being told to calm down. Tears streaming down his face. He had lost his wife in a car accident. He couldn't lose his daughters this way too. His heart was beating out of his chest, his muscles tense with stress and worry, his mind racing with thoughts. He was ready to fight. He needed to see his daughters.

"Richard." A soft voice reached his ears. The voice streamed into his heart and immediately it raced for a whole different reason. A warm hand touched his shoulder. He turned around and locked eyes with her.

"Leah." he breathed before he crumbled to the ground, sobbing into his hands. She wrapped her arms around him, creating a safe cocoon. He couldn't lose his daughters. It was too much. The staff around him held their hearts. He was a strong man. Never once had they seen him stumble. He was a rock especially in high emergency situations. This was a different side to him. Mad they could take and deal with. Sad and broken was just hard to swallow.

"I'm here, Richard. I'm right here." She cooed as she held him tight. He had held her tight when she was hurting just months ago. It was her turn to protect her imprint.

"Leah, what happened? Did you see them?" he cried.

"They somehow lost control of the car and slammed into a tree. Ally lost a lot of blood but will be fine. Abby…" she hesitated. She couldn't lie to her imprint but it was hard nonetheless. He tighten his grip waiting to hear the rest. "She…um…she suffered the most."

"What's wrong with my baby, Leah?" he pleaded with her to tell him.

"She has a piece of metal stuck in her chest."

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"Hey, we don't know anything yet. We called the best doctor we know and he is on his way now." She assured him.

"What doctor? Who?" he wondered as his mind tried to wrap itself around this new information.

"Carlisle Cullen. He was our doctor before he left the area." She looked at him willing him to understand, not knowing how much he knew about his daughters. His brow furrowed, not understanding.

"Cullen. I've heard of him. I had wanted to work under him when I was in training. How do you know him…" his voice trailed off as he put two and two together. "Leah, why did they call Dr. Cullen? What are you not telling me?" he asked, suspicion now lacing his question. "Why were my babies driving so fast?" he begged her to answer. The power of the imprint making it hard for Leah to stop herself but she fought against it.

"Richard, please. I can't." she begged him to understand. He pulled away from her and studied her. She was fighting an internal battle. Her gazed downcast, her brow furrowed, and her lips twitching ever so slightly.

"Why not? Leah please! These are my babies!" he pleaded with her. It tortured her soul to keep quiet. She was under alpha command to not reveal pack members to others. He was her imprint. He was their father. He should know but this secret had to be revealed by his daughters. She had no right to reveal this. It was her duty as a pack member to keep this secret yet her body was screaming at her to give in to her imprint. To give him what he wanted. Answers she was not privy to give. She stood there crying. Torn.

"Leah." A strong voice called to her. Called to her wolf. A silent command that made her wolf settle down. Jacob strolled up beside her. She hung her head and refused to look up. She answered to him yet she answered to Richard as well. How would she balance this?

Richard looked at her. She flinched at Jacob's voice. Her body betraying her by moving slightly behind him, taking her place in the hierarchy of the pack. No one stood by Jacob other than Nessie. This was not her place and her wolf knew it.

"Go. It's obvious where your loyalties lie." Richard stated before he turned around and walked away. Leah looked up stunned. She was lost. Her imprint commanding her to go away. She had to listen. This was unfair. She cursed the spirits. She wanted to run to him. She wanted to tell him. She couldn't. Her heart hurt. Her eyes stung. Her soul ached. With every step, he broke her more and more.

Warm arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Come on Leah. Let's go check on Seth. Jacob will talk to him." Nessie cooed as she guided Leah away from her heart. Leah's shoulders were slumped in defeat. Her feet dragged on the floor. She wanted to stay where she was and let the earth open up and swallow her whole. She had her imprint but even he was putting her through hell. She cried silently. He had broken down her barriers and revealed a loving person underneath all the hate and pain she projected. She was a changed woman. Her heart now showing through. She used to be bitter and she hid behind hate and anger. Now with him, she was open, vulnerable. She showed a youthful, trusting woman that hid beneath where no one could touch her. She cried silently.

Jacob ran to catch up with Richard. He needed to explain. He needed to set things right. Only he would be able to right the wrong.

"Doc! Wait up!" he jogged the short distance to catch up with him. Richard never slowed. He was fuming. He was scared. He was worried. So many emotions running through him but the one on the forefront of his mind was anger. No one would tell him what the fuck was going on. He could deal with that. What he couldn't deal with was Leah not willing to tell him what he wanted to know. This involved his daughters. She knew how much they meant to him. She knew what he had been through. She promised to look after them. She said she would love them as her own. She told him she would always be there for them. He scoffed.

"What do you want Jacob?" he sneered as he kept walking. He needed to go see his daughters in the ICU department.

"Doc, we need to talk." He reached out and grabbed hold of his arm. Richard tried yanking it away but Jacob wasn't having it. This was too important.

"Let go!" he quietly roared in Jacob's face.

"Not happening. We need to talk. This involves your girls." He stated as he held onto his arm. Richard snapped. He shoved into Jacob, trying to move an unmovable force. His arms across Jacob's chest. His red angered face in Jacob's face.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY DAUGHTERS?!" This time he roared loudly. Someone was going to give him answers! An anger raged within him. It began at the pit of his stomach and radiated outward. It made him see red. He was out for blood. No one messes with his daughters and got away with it. A flash of anger crossed his eyes and Jacob knew he had to move.

"Richard, calm down." He commanded.

"FUCK YOU!" he yelled. Nathan and Jonathon came up behind him. They looked at Jacob and he nodded. They each reached out and grabbed hold of the doctor startling him. "LET ME GO!" he roared as he fought against their hold. They were in public. Richard was already creating too much attention for them. Another doctor approached and Jacob held up his hand. His authority radiating off of him. He nodded towards the stairwell. Nathan and Jonathon practically picking up the doctor and dragging him off.

"LET ME GO!" he demanded again as he felt himself being hauled away. "I NEED TO SEE MY DAUGHTERS!" he cried out, tears now streaming down his face. "LEAH!" something within making him need her. "LEAH!" he cried out again as he watched himself being dragged further away from the hospital. "LLLEEAAAHHH!" he yelled out, anger rolling dangerously within him.

"RICHARD!" She answered him. "LET HIM GO! RICHARD!" she tried to run to him but was held back by Quil. "LET ME GO! RICHARD!" She struggled against the hold. "Leah, stop!" he pleaded with her. "Look at him, Leah! Look!" She was fighting. Her imprint was being dragged away. He called out to her. She needed to get to him. She needed to help him. She quickly swung around and punched Quil, dead center in his face. The moment he let go to cover his face with his hands, she ran. She ran towards the forest where they had taken off. She found herself being lifted off her feet. Sebastian had caught her and was now holding her against her will.

"FUCKING LET ME GO ASSHOLE!" she screamed as she swung wildly like an animal fighting against the hold. "RICHARD!" she yelled as she outstretched her arms in his direction.

"She's going to phase! Get her over there now!" Nessie ordered as she raced towards Sebastian and Leah. He reached the forest in record time and unceremoniously threw Leah on the ground. She phased before her feet hit the ground.

 _Leah! Stop!_ Nessie commanded her before she was able to take off. Her body not knowing what to do. She was frozen in her spot due to the command but the imprint pull made her want to break the command. She paced back and forth, whimpering, whining, snarling, growling. Her thoughts on her imprint.

 _FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK!_ She mentally screamed making the pack wince at the sheer volume of her voice. She collapsed to the ground, exhausted, defeated. Nessie dared to walk up to her and nudge her on the side. Leah snapped in her direction. Nessie snapped back, latching onto her neck. _Get off me!_ She roared as she twisted and used her back paws to push Nessie away. Instinct took over and Nessie dove for Leah, snapping at her legs, drawing blood. Leah stood up and went for Nessie's neck. Stepping to the side, Nessie reposition herself and launched onto Leah's back, clamping down on her hunches. Leah roared in pain, shaking Nessie loose before launching herself towards her. They became a twisted mess of fur and blood. Anger pouring out of both girls. One because she was being denied contact with her imprint and the other because her dominance was being test.

The white wolf angry as she took a bite out of light grey wolf. In moves, faster than the light grey wolf could comprehend, the white wolf gained the advantaged as she pinned down the grey wolf underneath her. Her jaws locked down on the light grey wolf's throat, growling menacingly at her.

 _I said stop!_ Nessie commanded as she continued to lock her jaw around Leah, drawing a bit of blood. Her wolf instinct positioning Leah underneath her, ready to mount the light grey wolf. Sebastian stood beside Quil as they watched Ness make Leah submit to her. Leah whined, hurt and worried. _Do you submit?_ An angry Ness questioned. Leah did not move. Ness tightened her jaw on Leah, her wolf starting to hump against Leah. _I SAID DO YOU SUBMIT!_ She roared this time making Leah wince.

 _Yes! I submit!_ Leah answered as she moved her head further back, exposing more of her neck to her female alpha.

 _When I let you go, you are to stay where you are at. Do you hear me?_ Nessie growled, her wolf still humping the grey wolf.

 _Yes._ Leah whined. She wanted to run to Richard but she knew if she did, she would be in deeper shit than she was right now. Nessie bit down a little harder, making Leah wince, before she finally let go. She place her paw over Leah face, while sitting on her body, in a show of dominance.

 _Quil, go see what's happening. I got her. Sebastian stay here._ Nessie ordered as she sat upon Leah. Quil took one last look before running off in the direction of Jacob. Jacob already knew what had happened. He could see everything through the pack's mind.

Quil came into view just as Nathan and Jonathon phased in and backed away to reveal a caramel colored wolf standing in the middle huffing. He was angry, scared, and mind blown.

 _What the fuck is happening!_ He mentally screamed.

 _Take it easy._ Jacob stepped forward. He was much larger than the other wolves that surrounded him. The caramel wolf took a step back and lowered himself down to the ground, submitting to the large russet wolf that stood before him.

 _What's happening?_ He asked again. Confused as he looked down and saw paws in place of his hands. He whined loudly. _What the fuck?_ he was going into a panic. He started to back away. His instinct to run coursing through him. He looked from the russet wolf to the brown one to the grey one. He walked backwards.

 _Stop!_ Jacob spoke and for some reason he listened. He was confused. His body stopped as he was about to take off. It was like cement holding him in place. He whined loudly again before a light grey wolf trotted into view. She was beautiful. Her fur flowing in the wind as she gracefully trotted over. A white wolf beside her but nothing compared to the light grey wolf. He locked eyes with her.

In the next instant, he was floating. The wind seeming to carry him away as the earth shifted underneath him. An instinct to protect, to possess, overtook him. He felt like she was pulling him towards her. The light grey wolf held his gaze as the ties that bound him to this earth began to latch onto her. She now held him to this earth. She became his center. He couldn't live without her. He had to know who she was.

Without knowing, he began to walk towards her. An invisible force pulling him in. He sniffed the air around her. She was so familiar to him. She was like a cool balm to his heated soul. He reached her and stood before her.

 _Leah_ he breathed her name like a quiet prayer. Her eyes went wide.

 _Richard._

 ** _Wow! Mind blown! I know there are grammar and spelling mistakes. I just did not want my awesomeness to take anything away from this story..._**

 ** _Anyways...Review please, pretty please! I know you can do it!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a short chapter. I found a full time job which is taking away time from my writing. I will finish this story but it will take longer than I expected. I hope you will have patience with me on this story. Thank you for all the follows. It warms my heart and makes my fingers dance away on the keyboard.**

 **Rated M for . I don't own it. SM does. I just used it for my own sick and twisted pleasure!**

 **Chapter 15…**

Her eyes moved behind her fluttering eyelids as her deaden senses slowly came to back to life. The light shining on them was just too bright. It felt as if someone was holding a flashlight directly on her eyes on purpose. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to get away from the light but it seemed to intensify the brightness. Her body began to slowly move. She felt as if her limbs were submerged in concrete. She moved one way and then the other way, almost like a very slow thrashing, picking up momentum with every movement. She was having a fit, trying to stay asleep but couldn't, when suddenly her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly.

"Stop it!" she yelled at no one in particular. Her heart was beating out of her chest, her breath came in pants, her muscle tense with a fight or flight readiness. She looked around. The place she was in looked so familiar yet strange at the same time. Her eyes dashing to and fro, taking in her surroundings. She was alone. She held her breath. "Hello?" she called out quietly, unsure if this place was safe. She sat there for a while and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place except for her. "Hello?" she called out a little louder, unsure if she really was alone and not really sure if she wanted to find out. Her heart still beating out of control, a sheen of sweat now present on her skin.

"Abigail! Sweetie. Did you have a nice nap?" she asked as she approached Abby. Stunned beyond belief, Abby was unable to answer. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Tears forming until the dam broke and they made their escape down her face.

"Mom?" she breathe in a silent prayer. Is this real? Was she dreaming? Where was she?

"Sweetie? Is everything okay? You seemed tired so I let you sleep." Her mother asked as she fussed over her. Abby's eyes never leaving her form. "Oh! I knew I let you sleep too long. You were always the one who didn't want to wake up." Her mother smiled at her. Abby suddenly wrapped her arms around her mother. She tighten her grip, not wanting to let go. Tears unabashedly falling from her eyes.

"Mom…" she croaked, her voice thick with emotion.

"Sweetie, is everything alright? Did you have a nightmare?" she asked concerned for her daughter. She held her like a mother should hold a child frighten awake by a nightmare. Abby clung onto her like a drowning man holding onto a life preserver. Her mother carded her fingers through Abby's hair, cooing at her while rocking back and forth. "It's okay baby. Mommy's here." Abby held on tighter. She always said this to her when she was scared.

This can't be real. It must be a dream. Or was she having a dream this whole time? A nightmare so real, tearing her heart apart at the loss of her mother. Or had she?

Her mother had passed away and yet here she was holding onto her. Had her mother passed away? She was safe, wrapped up in her mother's loving arms. This felt real. But was it real? Her mother was warm and inviting. Her love crossing all barriers and filling her whole being.

"Oh my baby! It's okay." She kept cooing until finally Abby was able to get a hold of her emotions. Her mind must be playing tricks on her. At any minute her mother would disappear. She held on longer waiting for her mother's form to fade away. But she didn't fade away.

"Mom, where am I?" she asked as she finally loosened her hold on her mother, the fear of her fading away subsiding a bit.

"You're home baby." Her mother stated as if this was the obvious answer. She smiled as she fixed Abby's hair.

"Home?" she parroted as she looked around confused. This looked like home but it was strange. She didn't remember home looking like this. A cabin. This place looked like a cabin. They had never lived in a cabin yet it felt like home.

"Aw baby! You must be more exhausted than I thought. Why don't you lay back down and I'll go make you some hot chocolate?" she kissed her nose and guided her back down onto the couch. She was confused. Had she been dreaming this whole time? Was the nightmare of losing her mother nothing but a sick and twisted dream? It was vivid. So real. The heartache, the lonely days. Her father's heartbreak. Her only company being her sister. Her sister?!

"Mom, where's Ally and dad?" she asked as she sat up again, realizing she needed to see them to confirm this was real. If this was real then her sister and father would be here with them.

"They're not here yet honey." She stated as she got up and made her way to the kitchen, seemingly trying to avoid the question.

"Yes, but _where_ are they?" she asked again, adamant she needed to know where they were. Something was not right. It was the way her mother said it. It chilled her to her bones. _They're not here yet._ What did she mean? Where were they? Where was she?

"Are you sure you're okay Abby?" she avoided the question again.

"Yes, mom. I just want to see them. Please. Where are they?" she asked her mother again, her eyes begging her mother to answer the question. Her mother smiled at her so lovingly.

"Baby girl. They are not here yet. They will come when they are ready." She answered ambiguously and then placed a kiss on her forehead. "In the meantime, let's enjoy this." She stated as she pointed to herself and Abby.

"But mom, _where_ are they?" she insisted on knowing their whereabouts. She was not liking the way her mother was answering her question. Her mother frowned as she looked at her. She was always so stubborn. When she wanted to know something, she wouldn't quit looking for the answer until she found them.

"Abigail, why is this so important? You had a nightmare. Everything and everyone is okay." She was getting annoyed Abby couldn't enjoy this rare opportunity of having her all to herself. "Now just lie back down and I'll go get that hot chocolate. I bet after that, you will feel all better." She stated as she got up and went to the kitchen. Abby watched as her mother disappeared. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. Her dream must have been a nightmare. She settled back down with an unease that would not leave her alone.

 _"_ _Abby! Abigail! Can you hear me? You were in an accident. Please Abby. Answer me!"_

Her eyes flew open. "Mom?" she called out. Her mother came back into the living room. She immediately went to her side.

"Abby, what's wrong?" she asked concerned about the way Abby called out to her.

"Did you hear that?" she asked as she looked around for the source.

"Hear what dear?" her mother asked looking about as well. Something was making her daughter uneasy.

"I don't know. I thought I heard someone." She furrowed her brows in confusion. It was so faint and sounded so far away. There was no way whoever said it could have been in the same room. Maybe it was a memory of something she heard so long ago. She was tired. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Abby, no one is here with us. It's just you and me baby." Her mother tried to settle her nerves. She sighed heavily and shook her head lightly.

"I must…I must be hearing things." She sighed again, her head hung low. She felt like she was missing someone. Her heart ached. She rubbed at the pain in her chest as she laid back down. Her mother watched her.

"Abby. Are you okay?" her mother asked as she watched her rub her chest.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she lied as she laid back down. She took a deep breath and tentatively closed her eyes. Her mother walked away and left her to herself. This pain was dull yet so intense. She wanted to cry out for someone but for who? It was almost unbearable.

 _"_ _Stay with me Abby! Please! Stay with me! Que Quowle…"_

She jolted up again. She swore she heard someone. A faint whisper. Someone close to her heart. Someone calling to her heart. She realized she was missing them but she couldn't remember _who_ this was. She looked around the room but found nothing out of place. For some reason she felt like she needed to be somewhere. She shook her head, her mind foggy. She searched her memories for the source as a silent tear trailed down her cheek. Her heart was missing someone but for the life of her, she couldn't remember who. Whoever it was, they were very important to her. Her heart continued to ache.

Her mother came back with two steaming hot cups of cocoa in sandy colored cups. For some odd reason she took note of the color. It made her smile. She reached out for the cup and felt a jolt of electricity run through her chest. She pulled back her hand and gasped at the feeling. She looked at her mother wide eyed and looked at the cup she was holding out for her. Her head tilting as she studied the cup. It was so familiar, so inviting. It held a safe place for her. Her body craved to feel the jolt again.

"What is it honey?" her mother asked as she held out the cup for Abby to grab.

She shook her head. She must be more tired than she thought she was. "Nothing." She smiled as she reached for the cup again. Again, another shock as she took the cup from her mother. It burnt her chest. She looked down expecting to see her shirt soaked in the hot liquid but her shirt was dry. Not a drop out of place. She touched her chest to make sure there was nothing on it. It was dry. She looked at the cup in her hand and smiled. The sandy color and warmth of the cup seem to fit together. The buzzing of electricity flowing between her and the cup somehow making her feel safe and loved. She smiled. The electricity making her feel alive, awaking all her nerve endings and sending her heart soaring amongst the clouds in the sky.

 _"_ _Abby!"_

"Yes, mom?" she answered at her bewildered mother.

"I didn't say anything dear." She stated as she looked at her with a bemused smile. Abby looked at her then shrugged her shoulders. She went to take a sip. The warm liquid tasting of cinnamon, honey, and vanilla. Her eyes closed as she hummed in satisfaction. The hot chocolate tasted like home.

"Oh dear! Before I forget," her mother started getting up while setting her cup down shaking Abby from her trance, "I found your friend." She finished as she walked over to the door and let in a very light creamy brown wolf. Her breath hitched. The wolf came trotting over like a dog that had missed its owner for a very long time. Licking her face, whining, as her tail thumped rapidly, happy to have found Abby.

"Mom! Where did you find her?" Abby happy to have the wolf in her arms as she nuzzled her face in her fur. Abby's mom had taken away her warm cup of cocoa as she watched her daughter with the creamy wolf become reunited.

"She came scratching at the door and wouldn't leave. I just knew she belonged to you." She beamed as her daughter continued to coo and praise the wolf. The wolf placed it's paw on her chest and Abby felt another jolt of electricity, this time it blurred her mother.

"Ow!" she hissed at the feeling.

"Wha…ong…gail?" her mother was saying something but Abby could not hear all her words. Her mother seeming to fade away. Abby frowned. The wolf placed her paw on Abby's chest again and again she felt another shot of electricity. Abby's breath hitched as darkness enclosed her momentarily. When she regained her sight, her mother was nothing but a blur. The room she was in obscured by an invisible blinding light. Her heart raced as the wolf in her arms whined.

"Mom. I have to go. I don't belong here." Abby spoke to her fading mother. Her wolf whining loudly in her ear, almost calling to her to follow. She felt uneasy being there.

"I love you, mom." Was the last thing she said before the picture before her blurred away, taking with it her mother.

Darkness.

It was nothing but darkness. She couldn't see anything. Where was she now? Her wolf no longer by her side but somehow she knew her wolf was with her, protecting her. The last thing she remembered was her wolf jumping at her and disappearing inside of her. It was as if their spirits were bound together again.

She couldn't see anything. She was blinded. She couldn't hear anything, at first. Then she could only hear one thing. A beep. It was constant. It was low. Faint. But it was there. It matched the beating of her heart. And that of another.

Warmth.

Really warm against her hands. A comforting warmth. Someone was holding her hand but she couldn't see. She tried to lift her hand to see if she was holding something but her arm would not do as she wanted. She tried again to move her arm but it laid there, refusing to move for her. She tried to open her eyes to see what was holding onto her hand but her eyes refused to heed her command. The darkness seeming to keep her still, holding her down and refusing to let her move. Frustrated, she cried out in what she thought was a loud scream but it came out as a very low moan.

"Abby? Baby? Can you hear me? Please answer me. Please!" he cried out when he heard her moan. It was the first sign she was still alive.

"Seth, she is heavily sedated. Her body took a toll and is now trying to repair itself. She'll probably be out for another day or so. The paddles did a number on her skin. It's going to be up to Abby to wake from this."

"Doc, she moaned. I heard her. You brought her back to me. That is all that matters now." Seth stated as he held her hand and kissed her forehead gently. She had died on the operating table and had to be shocked back to life. Twice. Seth somehow felt her spirit leave her body but it stayed by her side. He called out to her and prayed she could hear him. He fell on his knees in the waiting room as her spirit roamed about. He called out to her wolf and asked for her help. He had just found his imprint. It was too soon to lose her. He did not care if she could not have children. They would adopt. It was **_her_** that mattered the most to him. She was the sole reason for his living. She was the reason he was born onto this earth.

Carlisle patted his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. He prayed she would wake from this for him. Seth was a kind soul. He always had a smile on his face. His warm personality making him an instant friend to anyone. He help those in need. He saw the good in everyone. It took him a long time to be able to kill vampires, always wanting to find another way. Killing soulless creatures bug him to no end. He wasn't a murdered but he was a protector and that is what helped him do what he was born to do. Protect his people and others from those who wanted to harm them.

Seth deserved a break. He had been through so much. Facing banishment. Becoming a punching bag. His people turning their backs on him for revealing tribe secrets to their now female alpha. His father had passed away before he had phased. He needed him so much more after he phased but it wasn't to be. He had to grow up fast and put aside childish things. He was up for the challenge but wished he wasn't faced with it.

Now he needed to protect his imprint but he wasn't sure how. They had not even been together twenty four hours and here she was laying on a hospital bed after a severe accident. Laying on a hospital bed after dying on the operating table. She needed him now more than ever and he wasn't sure what to do. It was out of his hands. It was in the hands of his ancestors.

Why did she flee? Why didn't she just talked to him? It was stupid that she fled without talking to him. Her moment of insanity overtaking her. He couldn't even see the reasoning of why she ran away? It made absolutely no sense.

Seth laid his head on the hand he was holding, quietly praying his imprint would pull out of this. The thin sliver of metal had sliced clean through her, miraculously missing major organs. She could have died. She could have left this earth without knowing the true love Seth felt for her. He would have left the earth shortly after her. He would not have been able to live without his heart, his soul, his life. He could not live without her. He had just found her and he'd be damn if he lost her now.

The pack had come by with the most interesting news. Richard had phased. He was Quileute. They figured this out when he phased. They were able to hear him. The pack would only be able to hear their own people. They were now in the process of trying to figure out his parentage. Carlisle was in the process of calling in favors to get Richard's DNA results faster. Jacob, Sam, and Quil submitted their DNA hoping for any type of match against Richard's. The Clearwater's were ruled out since Leah had imprinted on him. So Richard would have to be a descendent of one of the three main families. Unfortunately for Richard, he was still deemed unstable to come see his daughters.

Ally had made tremendous progress in the past few days. After receiving a blood transfusion, her healing abilities kicked in and she was well on her way to being hundred percent recovered. The pack asked her what had happened. She wasn't sure. She just knew she panic for some unknown reason. A moment of insanity that overruled logic. It was just too much info to take in. Her heart ached for her sister. She saw her sister run and something inside her broke. Her sister was hurting. She wouldn't be able to conceive children of her own.

Abby had confessed to Ally that she swore she was brought into this life to be a mother. She felt it deep inside that she was born to be a mother. Ally could see the panic in her sister's eyes when their imprints told them Leah may never conceive due to being a wolf. This, by proxy, applied to them. Abby's dream had been snatched away from her. It was like a slow turn of events but their reaction was instantaneous.

They should have stopped and talked it out with their imprints. Brady and Seth would have helped them figure this all out. They would have made sure they exhausted every avenue before putting a final seal on the fact that they may not be able to carry. It was a stupid move on the girls part but when panic sets in, the mind is unable to think clearly.

"How you feeling baby?" Brady asked Ally as he looked her over before rubbing his face on hers. His wolf needing to leave his scent on her. He was not happy having the rest of the pack come and check on her. He had not marked her yet and his wolf was wary of having other dominates close to his imprint. He sat growling in the corner as his pack mates came to check one of the newest members of the pack. They were careful not to touch Ally, not wanting to instigate a fight with Brady in a public hospital. They could clearly hear his wolf growling at them. Most cut their visits short.

"Sore but better." She smiled at her doting imprint. Her wolf rumbled at having him near. When the other dominates came into the room, her wolf growled in warning, not wanting them near. Her senses heightened with their presence. She would reach out for Brady. Her wolf whining, wanting to run away from the other dominates. It was only Jacob and Sam who she would not tense around but still she didn't want them near.

Brady leaned in and kissed her. She sighed at the contact, her eyes closing. She could literally feel her healing abilities kick into high gear whenever Brady would touch her. The bruises all but gone. She would be ready to leave the hospital by the afternoon.

"How's my sister?" she asked, guilt washing over her. She was the one driving. She was the one who put them both in the hospital. She was the one so lost in her thoughts she failed to see the tree before it was too late. If they had not been wolves, her sister would have been dead. If they had not been wolves, _she_ would have been dead. This would have killed Brady and Seth and she would have been responsible for not only her own death but for three others.

"Hey, stop that." Brady stated as he watched her sink away into her thoughts. Silent tears escaping her eyes. He kissed away her salty guilt and gently nudge her back to reality. "She is going to be fine. Her healing ability kicked in. Seth is with her now and she made slight movements already, so stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. You were scared. You both were. Instinct kicked in. There was no way of knowing this was going to happen. So stop it." He quietly reprimanded his imprint for punishing herself. She smiled sadly at him. She wanted to believe him but she just couldn't. If only they had just stopped. Why did they run? It was so stupid. There was no reason to run. There was no reason to react the way they did.

Brady wiped away her tears and frowned. She wasn't going to stop blaming herself. She would live with this for a long time. He would need to remind her over and over again that this was just an accident. His wolf softly whining and hurting for his imprint. He scooted her over and laid in her bed, holding her close to him. She instinctively leaned against his chest. His heartbeat soothing her aching soul. She sighed in heavily as she felt his warmth wrap around her like a cocoon protecting her from the outside world. She was safe now. She was home.

Now it was time to bring Abby home.

 **The next chapter may take a bit longer to post. Not sure when I will have time to work on this story but know that I will not leave it unfinished. Until then...please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG! I have been finished with this chapter for several months now HOWEVER when I finally go to upload...my file was G-O-N-E! I wanted to cry. There was no saving no getting back no nothing! So this chapter is, as they say, hot off the press. I do not want to wait another day to upload this!**

 **I promised I would not leave this story unfinished. I hate starting to read a great story only to find it is unfinished. This is the last chapter of this story. I will be writing more and may even do a spin off of this one but for now I wanted to post the ending to have a complete story.**

 **It's rushed. I know. Please forgive me but I had a mini breakdown when my file would not recover.**

 **As always, I don't own it, SM does. I just use it for my own sick and twisted pleasure!**

 **Enjoy...**

Chapter 16…

It was a rare sun filled day. The warm rays reached out and caressed her skin, creating goose-bumps in its wake as the warmth cascade down her voluptuous form. She stood still with her eyes closed facing upward towards the sky welcoming the sun onto her form. She hummed in contentment and sighed as she felt the sun warm her from the outside in. The cool grass under her bare feet was a nice contrast to the warm sun. She scrunched up her toes and felt the grass bend to her will. A smile formed on her lips.

It had been a long road to recovery. Longer than it should have taken. Her healing abilities abandoning her momentarily as her wolf refused to help her until she fully accepted her. Six months to fully recover from the injuries she sustained in the accident. She had ran that day because she foolishly believed she would be unable to bear children. She had heard Seth speak of his sister and her transformation into her wolf form. The pack believing she would never be able to bear children because she no longer had her monthly cycle. Leah cursed the spirits and hated being pack of the pack. She never thought about having children until she thought the choice was taken from her. Believing she would never bear children she became depressed and angry. It wasn't that she wanted to have children, it was just she wanted to be the one to make the choice of either having children or not.

No one knew why the spirits had chosen her to become part of the pack. Her place in the pack did not make sense to her. It was only when Abby and Ally came into their lives that the pack realized Leah was not an anomaly. Female wolves may not have been common in supernatural packs but they did exist.

A high-pitched giggle and tiny arms wrapped themselves around her legs successfully drawing her back into reality.

"No tickle!" she cried all the while squealing in delight. Her curls bouncing around her cherub face. "No tickle! Help me Abbry!" Abby broke out into a wide smile! Her eyes swam with emotion as she swooped down to rescue her baby sister. Four years ago her father and Leah found out they were pregnant. Richard fainted as Leah sat ghost-white, stunned into silence with a positive pregnancy test clutched in her hands. Leah was in total disbelief. She ended up taking twenty pregnancy tests to make sure there was no mistaking she was indeed pregnant. Richard and Leah had been married a little under a year when they became proud parents to a healthy ball of energy. Susan Caroline Wolfe. Grammy Sue cried when the name was revealed to her.

"I got ya Susie bear!" Abby stated as she rescued her baby sister. Susie squealed again as she went flying up in the air.

"Me next! Me next!" an excited little boy yelled as he jumped around Abby's legs begging to be tossed into the air as well. "I want up!"

"Oh yeah?" Abby teased her young nephew while she tickled his little tummy. He giggled and tried his best to protect his little tummy as his auntie assaulted him with her long finger tickling him everywhere she could touch.

"No tickle!" he tried to squeak out as his face turned red with laughter.

"You better watch it! He just ate. You will be cleaning him up." Ally warned her sister. Abby stopped and turned towards her sister. "I'm not kidding." She warned.

Abby pouted as she turned back to her nephew and sister. "Party pooper!" she informed them. Both toddler's mouths had formed perfect little 'o' and had a wide-eyed expression at the word 'pooper'. Both covered their mouths with their tiny hands and began to giggle.

"You said poop!" they informed Abby as they continued to laugh.

"What are you teaching my son!" Ally scolded Abby. Abby feign innocence as she shrugged her shoulders.

Braden Thomas Fuller was the young son of Brady and Ally Fuller. He was five months younger than his niece Susie-bear. Brady and Ally had married shortly after Richard and Leah. They came back from their honeymoon pregnant. Poor Richard. He was barely getting used to idea of becoming a father again when Brady and Ally announced their pregnancy. Richard fainted as Leah sat ghost –white…again. Sue laughed. Richard was going to become a grandfather. And since Leah was technically married to Richard, technically she would become a grandmother.

"Mama! Mama!" A little boy came barreling towards Abby crashing into her legs.

Harry Alexander Clearwater. Born 2 minutes after Braden. Grammy Sue cried again when the name was revealed to her.

"Mama! Mama!" Another high pitched voice followed the first.

Harriett Alexandria Clearwater. Born 5 minutes after Harry. And again Grammy Sue cried.

"Mama, Abigail pushed me!" Harriett reported to her mother.

"Well I'm sure it was an accident, wasn't Abigail?" Abby asked her little niece who was now hiding behind her mama, Ally, looking all sheepish and guilty.

Abigail Hope Fuller. Born at exact same time as her cousin Harriett. Abigail and Harriett were spitting images of their mothers. They were two peas in a pod. They fought like sisters and were fiercely protective of each other…like sisters.

Sue laugh even harder the day Brady and Ally announced their pregnancy because poor Richard did not get a chance to recover as Seth and Abby announced their pregnancy on the same day. Abby and Ally were over the moon to find out they would be pregnant together. Since birth they did everything together so this was no different. Brady, Ally, Seth, and Abby tied the knot on the same day. It was a double wedding. Twins in true form.

They married 5 years after that fateful day.

Abby's recovery was slow. Her very light creamy brown wolf refused to help until Abby surrendered fully to her fate. Abby had ran that day. She was running from her fate. She did not want a future with no children. She had dreamt of being a mother all her life. She wanted to be the mother she knew her mother would be if she were still alive. When she fell into a coma she was visited by her mother and her wolf. It was the only time her wolf and her did not occupy the same space. They were separate entities but one in the same.

Her soul roamed the spirit world as the doctors fought to bring her back to life. She had perished twice on the operating table. Seth hit his knees and implored the spirits to let her live. He had just found her and it was too soon to lose her. After her operation to remove the sliver of metal from her chest, Abby laid in the hospital bed for 8 weeks, moving only centimeters at a time. First it was an almost unnoticeable movement of her fingers. Seth being the only one who saw it. Then her head began to move from one side to the other minutely tortuously slow. It almost seemed moved by the nurses as they changed her bedding and fluffed her pillows. Low moans were the only verbal communication she had with the outside world. Only those with wolf hearing noticed her moaning.

In her own darkness, her screams filled the silent air around her. Her body felt weighed down by concrete at first then mud later as she slowly gained movement. She fought with everything she had. As much as she fought her wolf laid dormant within her. Abby screamed at her wolf to help her. She refused. She laid there undisturbed by the screams filling the silent vacuum.

"FUCK YOU! YOU STUPID FUCKING WOLF! WHAT GOOD ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" Abby shrieked at her wolf as she fought to move her body. All the while Abby refused to give up. Seth's warmth and encouraging voice feeding her the strength she needed to fight. No other voice penetrated the vacuum. Only that of her imprint.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Abby yelled at the top of her lungs as she tried with all her might to lift her head. Although she was shrouded in darkness, Abby was able to see. At times, a bright light flashed in her line of vision. She would attempt to communicate with the outside world during those times.

One day, exhausted and scared she would never leave this darkness, Abby almost succumb to the darkness. She was sobbing after what felt like an eternity of trying to move her arms.

"Why won't you help me?" she sobbed to her wolf who laid inside her. "What did I do to you to deserve this?" she hiccupped. "Why are you with me if you...if you are just…just laying th-th-there?" she stuttered with tears streaming down her face. "I need your help DAMNIT!" she cried and begged. "Please…" she pleaded.

Her wolf did not budge.

For 2 weeks, there was no movement from Abby.

Finally, Abby spoke to her wolf again.

"I'm…sorry," she began. Her wolf did not move. "I don't, I mean, I…" Abby couldn't find the words. She felt the anger her wolf had towards her. She knew why her wolf refused to help her. No amount of begging and pleading would help her case. Abby had to come to terms with her fate.

"I didn't not want this…you. It…I mean you were … I was surprised when I first phased." The wolf thumped her tail once encouraging Abby to continue. "I guess I have always known you were there."

The wolf whined. Abby smiled as a tear fell down her face.

"I remember talking to you when I was little. Right after…" the memory of her first contact with her wolf flooded her mind. It was the day she found out her mother died. Ally was sobbing and refused to speak to anyone. Her father was lost and had no words of comfort. It was the first time she ever felt…alone.

"You were the only one there for me." She remembered out loud. Her wolf whined at the memory.

"M-m-my mom…she," Abby found the words stuck in her throat, unable to escape past the lump wedged tightly in there. Her wolf perked up her head and whined louder. Abby let out an emotional laugh.

"Yeah girl. You remember." She continued. "Ally. Poor Ally was as lost as I was." She sniffed hard as more tears traveled down her face, emotion filling her being.

 _Seth became alarmed as he noticed tears falling steady down Abby's face. He ran to call the doctor, unsure what this meant._

"D-d-dad," she hiccupped heavily and smile. "Dad was a mess. We were all alone." She cried more.

"I had never been alone before. I-I-I was so scared," Abby wailed at the memory of the feeling of emptiness that gripped her that day. Her wolf sat up and whined louder, thumping her tail more.

"That's when you came to me." She smiled. "You curled your body around me…" she sniffed, "And refused to leave my side."

More whining from her wolf.

 _The doctors checked her pulse. It had picked up. But she still did not respond to any command._

"You have been with me ever since." She acknowledge. Her wolf stood up.

"I wasn't running from you, you know." She began to explain. "I was actually looking for you. I was scared and I knew you were the only one who could comfort me from my…loss." She confessed.

This time her wolf growled.

"Laying here for god knows how long, I've been thinking." She began again. "I love him."

 _A smile spread across her face. Seth stood in awe of the sight. It was her first full smile since she slipped into a coma._

Her wolf yipped in agreement. Abby chuckled.

"I can't, I won't be without him."

Silence.

"So please my beautiful wolf, please help me. Help me get back to him." She began pleading in earnest this time.

Her wolf still waiting, growling lowly, encouraging Abby to take the last step.

Abby sighed deeply.

 _She sighed! Seth was glued where he stood as he watched her._

"Help me get back to my Seth…we can figure this all out…together…" she breathed.

The wolf's tail swished back and forth with gusto. She danced in placed with excitement waiting for the words to come forth.

"I'll accept…I accept what the spirits have in store for our future, wolf. So please help me."

With the words finally spilled forward, the creamy brown wolf threw her head in the air and howled in triumph. Abby had accepted her fate.

Seth watched as the bruise on Abby's arm began to fade away almost in an instant. He shot forward and grabbed her hand.

"Abby? Baby! Can you hear me?" he prayed as he spoke to his imprint. The doctor had long left him alone again stating something about this is common and this was a good sign. "Come on baby! Fight! Come back to me! Do you hear me? Abby!" Seth almost whispered shouted at his imprint.

That was when it happened.

Her eyes moved behind her fluttering eyelids as her deaden senses slowly came back to life. Seth stood frozen. Abby had opened her eyes. They were lost in a trance as they gazed into each other's eyes. She was his world, he was hers. The world around them melted away.

"Seth," Abby breathe. Seth smiled wide.

Abby was back.

Seth leaned down and captured Abby's lips in a fiery passionate kiss.

Five years later she became Mrs. Seth Clearwater. A few months after, they became proud parents of fraternal twins.

Abby smiled as she remembered that day at the hospital. It was the day her wolf and her became one. It was also the day she imprinted again on Seth. A new chapter of her life began that day. One she never thought would come to this. She was born to be a mother. She was born to be with Seth. She was born to be a wolf.

Since that fateful day, Abby's wolf never left her alone again. She has been with her through all the good and continues to be with her until she is no longer needed. Abby knows there will be a time her wolf will go back into the spirit world to allow her to grow old with her love. But Abby also knows her wolf will guide her into the spirit world when her time on earth is up.

Abby smiled as she rushed after her children, her niece and nephew, and her little sister on this rare sunny day.

The spirits had smiled down upon her and blessed her with a great life and Abby vowed to appreciate every moment she had with the ones she loved.

When Abby fully embraced her fate, life had truly begun for her.

 _An old Cherokee told his grandson, "My son, there is a battle between two wolves inside us all. One is Evil. It is anger, jealousy, greed, resentment, inferiority, lies and ego._

 _The other is Good. It is joy, peace, love, hope, humility, kindness, empathy and truth."_

 _The boy thought about it, and asked, "Grandfather, which wolf wins?"_

 _The old man quietly replied," The one you feed."_

 _ **I really hoped you enjoyed this journey with me. I know I did not get many review and the ones I did get I really appreciate. I also appreciate my followers and those who faved this story. I hope I did it justice. I know there are grammar and spelling mistakes. I own those.**_

 ** _Please R &R. Thank you for reading my words._**


End file.
